Motyle serce
by Panna Mi
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Butterfly Heart" The Fictionist. Inspirowane Milczeniem owiec/Hannibalem. AU: Po ostatnich wydarzeniach w życiu Harry'ego, Hermiona kieruje go do renomowanego psychiatry, dr. T.Riddle'a. Ten okazuje się zupełnie inny, niż Harry się spodziewał i szybko udowadnia, że jest bardzo pomocny w odpędzaniu nawiedzających go na jawie cieni. Gdyby to tylko pozostało takie proste.
1. Część pierwsza: 1

**Autor:** The Fictionist

**Tytuł oryginału: **Butterfly Heart

**Link do oryginału: **s/9172646/1/Butterfly-Heart

**Tłumacz: **Panna Mi

**Tytuł tłumaczenia: **Motyle serce

**Zgoda: **jest

**Beta: **Himitsu

**Długość: **jak na razie nieco powyżej trzydziestu rozdziałów, opowiadanie jeszcze niezakończone

**Rating: **M

**Opis:** Slash HP/TMR. Inspirowane Milczeniem owiec/Hannibalem. AU: Po ostatnich wydarzeniach w życiu Harry'ego, Hermiona kieruje go do renomowanego psychiatry, doktora 'a. Ten okazuje się zupełnie inny, niż Harry się spodziewał i szybko udowadnia, że jest bardzo pomocny w odpędzaniu nawiedzających go na jawie cieni. Gdyby tylko wszystko pozostało takie proste...

**Ostrzeżenia ogólne:** SLASH HP/TMR, AU, przemoc, morderstwa, manipulacje

* * *

><p>Witam was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie z obiecanym nowym tłumaczeniem. Tak jak już mówiłam, wskoczy ono na miejsce „Osądu ich fantazji" – całą sytuację wyjaśniłam już tam w notce od tłumacza, więc pozwólcie, że nie będę się znowu powtarzała :). I tak jestem zbyt gadatliwa. W każdym razie, kolejne rozdziały „Motylego serca" będą pojawiały się regularnie w każdy czwartek.<p>

To tłumaczenie już od naprawdę dawna chodziło mi po głowie – kiedyś wspomniałam o nim w jednej z notek przed którąś z miniaturek. Od razu mówię też, że przy jego czytaniu nie jest konieczna ani znajomość „Milczenia owiec", ani „Hannibala" – one są tylko bardzo ogólną inspiracją i nie mają tak właściwie żadnego związku z fabułą. To nie jest crossover. I – jak zwykle u The Fictionist – fic skupia się głównie na relacjach między bohaterami. I, um, **SLASH** HP/TMR! Mniej więcej.

Na koniec pragnę podziękować jeszcze **Szmaragdowemu Kotowi** za pomoc w poprawnym opisaniu przypisów. A także kochanej **Himitsu** za tak wspaniałą betę, dzięki której ten tekst jest zdecydowanie lepszy niż mógłby być.

Miłego czytania! Mam wielką nadzieję, że wam się spodoba…

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Poczekalnia była urządzona drogo i elegancko. Siedział na ciemnej, skórzanej kanapie, próbując się nie wiercić, co rusz zaciskając i rozwijając dłonie spoczywające na jego kolanach.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hermionie udało się go do tego namówić.

Zmobilizował wszystkie pokłady swoich sił, każdy posiadany skrawek woli, aby po prostu nie czmychnąć jak najdalej od tego pokoju, od tych drzwi – a przede wszystkim od człowieka, który się za nimi znajdował i tego, co sobą reprezentował.

W czarodziejskim świecie nie było zbyt wielu psychiatrów, a jeżeli już się jacyś znaleźli, zwykle nazywano się ich „uzdrowicielami umysłów" i pracowali w Świętym Mungu.

Tom Riddle był niespotykanym przypadkiem.

Był znany na cały kraj ze swojej wiedzy o ludzkich umysłach i wszystkich dziedzin psychiatrii, w tym kryminalistyki, co pozwalało aurorom na konsultowanie się z nim w niemal mugolski sposób odnośnie niektórych prowadzonych spraw.

Być może dlatego właśnie tutaj siedział. Sam nie wiedział.

Wiedział tylko, że zaczynał kruszyć się na krawędziach jak palony papier, a jego zdrowie psychiczne powoli usychało w przypaloną kupkę popiołu.

Zwilżył wargi, zerkając w dół na tykający zegarek.

Nigdy za bardzo nie podobała mu się myśl znajdowania się pod opieką psychiatryczną, mugolską czy magiczną. Hermiona jednak zapewniała go, że Riddle nie był kimś wpychającym pigułki w swoich pacjentów. Twierdziła, że był po prostu kimś, z kim można było porozmawiać. Kimś, kto pomagał innym rozprawić się z ich myślami, nieosądzającym słuchaczem.

Osobiście myślał, że to stek bzdur, jakby był jakąś złamaną zabawką, którą trzeba było z powrotem poskładać w jedną całość i naprawić.

Jednak nie miał tu nic do gadania. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń musiał wziąć w tym udział i przynajmniej spróbować.

Był jedyną osobą w drobiazgowo wysprzątanej i uporządkowanej poczekalni. Według niego była zbyt sterylnie czysta, ale był pewien, że dla niektórych ta biała przestrzeń mogła wydawać się kojąca i uspokajająca.

Wbił paznokcie w swoją dłoń, niemal tworząc na niej krwistoczerwone, malutkie półksiężyce.

Zaschło mu w gardle.

Zegar tykał.

Nieosądzający słuchacz czy nie, wciąż mu się to nie podobało. A jednak musiał wytrwać sześć miesięcy tych spotkań, jeśli chciał utrzymać swoją posadę aurora – a z całą pewnością chciał złapać Voldemorta. Od czasu swojego ostatniego morderstwa i ataku, mężczyzna zapadł się pod ziemię, ale Harry po prostu _wiedział_, że wciąż czai się w pobliżu. Gdzieś tam.

Sześć miesięcy to i tak za dużo – cholera, jeśli o niego chodziło, wystarczyłoby mu jedno spotkanie. Zresztą Riddle i tak pobierał za nie absurdalnie niebotyczne ceny.

Był całkowicie pewien, że równie dobrze mógłby rozwodzić się nad wszystkim jakiemuś napotkanemu na ulicy pijakowi i odniosłoby to taki sam pieprzony efekt, a też miałby nieosądzającego go słuchacza.

Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się.

Poderwał się na nogi w chwili, gdy otworzyły się drzwi, czując suchość w ustach.

Tom Riddle był dokładnie taki, jak wyobrażał go sobie po zobaczeniu zdjęć i usłyszeniu o nim różnych rzeczy. Był oczywiście wysoce rekomendowany i miał znakomity życiorys zawodowy – ale to w żaden sposób nie uspokajało oporów i wątpliwości Harry'ego. Być może jedynie je wzmacniało.

Nie podobało mu się to, że ktoś miał go psychoanalizować, próbować dostać się do jego głowy. Do diabła, w obecnych czasach nie był nawet gotowy do introspekcji*. Był całkowicie świadomy, że pod pewnymi względami było z nim coś nie tak i możliwe, że to był właśnie kolejny powód, dla którego nie chciał tego ruszać. Nie wiedział, co odnajdzie, co być może obudzi z ciemności tylnich części swojego umysłu.

Był jednak Harrym Potterem; nie mógł po cicho sobie pękać i rozpadać się na kawałki.

Riddle był irytująco dobrze ubrany i uporządkowany, zupełnie jak poczekalnia. To wszystko zdawało mu się pułapką, ten wyraźny wysiłek włożony w to, aby przedstawiać sobą starannie wybrany obraz. Poczekalnia została zaprojektowana, aby uspokoić klientów, ale Riddle… nie wiedział, co było celem Riddle'a, ale nie podobała mu się myśl, że ten mężczyzna prawdopodobnie jakiś ten cel miał.

Był jednak młodszy niż oczekiwał.

Harry gapił się niezręcznie w podłogę, kiedy poprzedni pacjent przed wyjściem kilkakrotnie jeszcze podziękował Riddle'owi i gorliwie potrząsnął jego dłonią.

— Panie Potter, wejdź proszę i zajmij miejsce.

Głos Riddle'a był niczym płynny aksamit. Nie ufał mu.

Nadszedł czas. Jeśli chciał zwiać, zdecydowanie powinien zrobić to właśnie teraz.

Hermiona byłaby taka rozczarowana. Ron też. Może dlatego właśnie, że na samą myśl o zawiedzeniu ich poczuł gorycz, wszedł do drugiego pokoju, przypominając przy tym trochę człowieka idącego na bitwę lub, co bardziej teraz pasowało, egzekucję. Potrząsnął rękę Riddle'a, zacisnął szczękę i spojrzał na…

Kanapę. To musiał być chyba jakiś żart.

Natychmiast ruszył, aby zająć jedyne znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu krzesło – które bez wątpienia należało do Riddle'a – ale mężczyzna spokojnie, choć zdecydowanie chwycił jego ramię i pokierował nim w stronę kanapy.

Jego oczy rozbłysły.

Taak, nie było mowy, aby to zadziałało; ten mężczyzna był jak zły dowcip.

Z pewnością nie zamierzał się na niej położyć, to by było po prostu śmieszne, nie widział również, jak miało mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Zamiast tego usiadł na samym jej skraju, w każdej chwili gotów z niej zeskoczyć. Riddle spokojnie przyciągnął swoje krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, składając ręce na kolanach. Nie miał żadnego notatnika i przynajmniej to był jakiś plus.

Nastała długa, niewygodna cisza, w czasie której Riddle tylko patrzył się na niego – i Harry był całkowicie cholernie pewien, że to nie tak to wszystko powinno wyglądać! Poza tym, gapienie się było niegrzeczne.

Odwzajemnił beznamiętnie jego spojrzenie, nie godząc się być tym, który pierwszy złamie kontakt wzrokowy, który pierwszy się wycofa.

Riddle odezwał się w końcu. Odkąd tak siedzieli i tylko patrzyli się na siebie musiało minąć dobre pięć minut.

— Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Harry?

— Och, więc teraz jesteśmy już ze sobą po imieniu? To nie jest zbyt profesjonalne – odwarknął Potter. Ku jego zdumieniu, mały uśmieszek wykrzywił usta Riddle'a.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, biorąc pod uwagę charakter mojej pracy, nie widzę potrzeby trzymania się takich krępujących formalności we wnętrzu tego pokoju.

— Myślisz, że nazywanie mnie Harrym sprawi, że się na ciebie otworzę? Masz moje akta, dlaczego po prostu nie wyczytasz z nich odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie? Ty… ty doskonale wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jestem.

Voldemort. Morderstwa. Atak. _To wszystko._

— Nie spoglądałem w akta. – Riddle machnął niemal lekceważąco ręką. – Wolę dochodzić do swoich własnych wniosków i obserwacji oraz, jakkolwiek może ci się to wydawać dziwne, rozmawiać z moimi klientami, a nie opierać się na osądach innych ludzi.

Harry prychnął, wbrew sobie, w reakcji na jego suchy ton, a następnie nabrał podejrzeń, że Riddle mógł tak szybko sprawić, iż zapragnął uśmiechnąć się blado. Nie był to wprawdzie nie-mam-nic-przeciwko-tej-sytuacji uśmiech, ale mimo wszystko uśmiech.

— Klientami? Nie pacjentami?

— Tak, klientami – powiedział spokojnie Riddle. – Słowo pacjent sugerowałoby, że zamierzam cię leczyć.

Harry uniósł brew i tym razem przyjrzał się psychiatrze ze sceptyczną ciekawością. To było… nie coś, czego się spodziewał. Hermiona mówiła, że ten mężczyzna różnił się od wszystkich innych w tym zawodzie, ale nie do końca jej wierzył. Myślał, że po prostu próbowała upewnić się, że pójdzie na to spotkanie.

— A nie zamierzasz? – zapytał.

— Nie. Moim celem jest zainspirowanie cię do uleczenia samego siebie. To całkowicie jasne, że masz w swoim umyśle wiele obaw, inaczej nie zwróciłbyś się do mnie, jednak z punktu widzenia zaburzeń psychicznych nie są one kliniczne, a zatem należy traktować je inaczej niż taką schizofrenię czy chorobę afektywną**, które są częściowo spowodowane przez brak równowagi chemicznej w mózgu – oznajmił Riddle. – Co za tym idzie, jesteś najlepszą osobą, która może cię uleczyć, o ile trochę ci się w tym pomoże. Twój problem nie ma również podłoża genetycznego. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – zapytał ponownie.

— Twoja praca musi być bardzo interesująca – odparł po chwili Harry. – To jeden z tych niewielu zawodów, w którym ludzie już przy pierwszym spotkaniu tak swobodnie wylewają ci swoje tajemnice. – Tak jakby. Czy ludzie naprawdę zwierzają się nieznajomemu? Może i było to terapeutyczne, właściwie pewnie tak, ale jakoś nie mógł się do tego zmusić.

— Źle zrozumiałeś moje pytanie, Harry – powiedział mężczyzna. – W tej chwili nie jestem zainteresowany konkretnymi szczegółami dotyczącymi tego, dlaczego potrzebujesz lub chcesz mojej pomocy. Jestem bardziej zaabsorbowany faktem, że odwiedzasz mnie, chociaż jasne jest, że nie masz na to ochoty. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Z powodu przyjaciół?

Harry wprawdzie nie gapił się na Riddle'a, ale jego oczy mogły być lekko rozszerzone.

— Taa – przyznał po chwili. – Z powodu przyjaciół. Nie lubię psychiatrów.

— Dlaczego?

— Ty mi powiedz, jesteś psychiatrą.

— Nie lubisz czuć się psychoanalizowany i rozkładany na czynniki pierwsze, nie chcesz też wiedzieć, co znajduje się w twojej głowie, bo jesteś świadomy, że odkrywanie tego będzie bolesnym procesem zmuszającym cię do zmierzenia się z problemami, które wolisz ignorować. Nie chcesz również, by ktoś pomyślał sobie, że potrzebujesz pomocy, a co za tym idzie, że coś w twojej głowie, słabego lub uszkodzonego, potrzebuje naprawy.

— Niezły strzał. – Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— To nie był strzał. To właściwie dość powszechna reakcja.

— Nie powinieneś mówić mi, że jestem unikalnym płatkiem śniegu***? – odgryzł się, zirytowany. – A nie trywializować moje problemy z udaniem się po pomoc do psychiatry?

— Tylko dlatego, że coś jest powszechne nie znaczy, że jest trywialne. Śmierć to najbardziej pospolita rzecz w całej naszej egzystencji, jedyna, którą dzieli ze sobą każde istniejące stworzenie, a jednak trudno powiedzieć, że jest trywialna, skoro rządzi naszym życiem z powodu samych swoich skutków i naszego odczuwanego przed nią strachu – zripostował natychmiast Riddle. Harry zamarł na te słowa, a następnie w końcu odwrócił wzrok i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Podobnie jak poczekalnia, był on czysty i schludny. Stała w nim kanapa, krzesło, biurko i duża szafa. W ścianie były jeszcze jedne drzwi.

— Do czego to zmierza? – zapytał.

— Jestem pewien, że dowiesz się w trakcie naszych spotkań.

— Wydajesz się cholernie pewien, że tu wrócę, chociaż właśnie powiedziałem, że nie lubię psychiatrów.

Riddle roześmiał się.

— Nie jestem przeciętnym uzdrowicielem umysłu.

— To jasne – mruknął Harry. – Twój profesjonalizm pozostawia sobie wiele do życzenia.

— Do czego doprowadziłby mnie profesjonalizm, skoro sprawa jest tak osobista? Jak najbardziej zamierzam wypchnąć cię poza strefę komfortu, Harry. Zamierzam dostać się do twojej głowy i zamierzam zamęczać cię również w niej, bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnąłbyś po prostu uciec od swoich problemów.

— Nie zrobisz tego, jeśli tu nie wrócę.

— No cóż, jeszcze stąd nie wyszedłeś, prawda? – Na twarzy Riddle'a pojawił się uśmieszek. Harry skrzywił się, natychmiast podnosząc się na nogi, i jego towarzysz uniósł ręce pojednawczym geście. – Jedno spotkanie. Czy nie to obiecałeś swojej przyjaciółce? Hermionie?

— Skąd…

— Nie muszę czytać akt, aby rozpoznać Złotego Chłopca Ministerstwa i aby wiedzieć, z kim utrzymuje kontakty. A stąd wystarczy już tylko wydedukować logicznie, kto cię tutaj wysłał, jako że oczywiste jest, że nie był to twój pomysł. Poza tym, miałem wrażenie, że ktoś prędzej czy później cię do mnie sprowadzi. To była tylko kwestia czasu.

Grymas Harry'ego powiększył się i zacisnął on szczęki. Riddle natomiast tylko dalej przyglądał mu się spokojnie, wykonując jedynie uprzejmy gest zachęcający go do ponownego zajęcia miejsca. Spojrzenie w jego oczy przedstawiło go jednak w zupełnie innym świetle – była w nich prowokacja, wyzwanie, by tylko spróbował uciec jak tchórz. I właśnie to go powstrzymało, bo w tym spojrzeniu kryło się coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie był w stanie nazwać. No i, oczywiście, wyzywanie go, by postąpił jak tchórz.

Czasem nienawidził być Gryfonem.

Usiadł.

* * *

><p>Wiele osób stawało się psychiatrami, uzdrowicielami umysłów czy innymi przedstawicielami tych dziedzin medycyny, aby pomagać ludziom, sprawiać, że będą lepsi.<p>

Tom mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że ani trochę się do takich nie zaliczał i być może to właśnie sprawiało, że był taki dobry w swoim zawodzie. Nie zwracał uwagi na konwencjonalne normy swojego fachu, nie zgadzał się na stosowanie tradycyjnych metod, a jego motywacje były czysto egoistyczne.

Najprościej mówiąc, lubił sekrety, uwielbiał też zagadki i bez problemu był w stanie przybierać różne twarze w zależności od tego, czego wymagał jego obecny projekt – ten oficjalny, ale także ten prywatny. Mógł udawać łagodnego słuchacza, był w stanie dawać ludziom dokładnie to, czego chcieli lub oczekiwali.

Harry nie był wyjątkiem, jego zdanie na ten temat nie zmieniło się, i nie skłamał na temat swojej metodologii.

Większość przychodzących do niego osób była nudna – ciekawa na swój własny sposób, z powodu złożoności ich emocji, których po prostu nie był w stanie zrozumieć, ale które pochłaniał gorliwie, aby zaspokoić swój apetyt władzy i kontroli, chęć zdobycia trofeów, zgarnięcia ludzkich sec i dusz, które następnie wykorzystywał do własnych celów – ale tym razem był podekscytowany.

On był… idealny. Naprawdę miał wielką nadzieję, że ktoś skieruje do niego „Chłopca, Który Przeżył".

Harry Potter. Po prostu idealny.

Oczywiście chłopiec go nie pamiętał, nie wiedział o tym wszystkim, czego dokonał i czym zajmował się po pracy, ale to tylko sprawiało, że cała ta sytuacja była przecudnie ironiczna.

A już zwłaszcza, że z pewnością będą rozmawiać o Voldemorcie. Jego oczy zalśniły nieco, tylko na sekundę, kiedy Harry ponownie usiadł na kanapie.

Nieco pomagało w tym wszystkim to, że Harry był taką znaną osobistością, dzięki czemu miał przykrywkę dla tego, czemu tyle o nim wiedział, ale tak naprawdę historia między nimi była znacznie bardziej osobista. To naprawdę będzie wspaniała zabawa. Harry będzie zwieńczeniem jego kolekcji, bo wszyscy zawsze ostatecznie stawali się jej elementem. Wszyscy oni do niego należeli, byli jego skarbem i własnością.

Zawsze był bardzo wybredny w wyborze swoich klientów, kiedy już miał wystarczającą sławę, by móc sobie na to pozwolić.

Naprawi Harry'ego, z całą pewnością – nigdy nie pozwoliłby, aby ktokolwiek mu powiedział, że nie jest dobry w swoim fachu. Interesujące jednak było to, w co ten się zamieni, kiedy już złoży się go w całość, co wtedy odkryje i jak będzie mógł wykorzystać swoją wiedzę, aby lepiej uchronić się przed wyjawieniem swoich planów i sekretów, jak będzie mógł ukształtować Harry'ego i sprawić, by i on wraz z czasem stał się jego własnością.

Harry był tym, który już raz mu kiedyś uciekł. Nigdy więcej.

Posłał młodszemu mężczyźnie promienny uśmiech.

_Niech rozpocznie się gra._

Zawsze dokładnie wiedział, czego chce.

* * *

><p>* introspekcja – obserwowanie i analizowanie własnych stanów psychicznych, myśli, uczuć i motywów.<p>

**choroba afektywna dwubiegunowa, cyklofrenia, choroba maniakalno-depresyjna – zaburzenie psychiczne polegające na huśtawce nastroju, pojawianiu się nawracających patologicznych zmian nastroju: depresji i manii/euforii wynikających z nieprawidłowego wydzielania się chemii w mózgu. W przebiegu choroby mogą wystąpić objawy wytwórcze – halucynacje i urojenia.

*** syndrom unikalnego płatka śniegu (ang. special snowflake syndrome) – nieistniejący w rzeczywistej oficjalnej terminologii syndrom silenia się na indywidualizm; przekonanie, że jest się lepszym i bardziej wyjątkowym niż inni, z powodu czego zasługuje się na wyjątkowe traktowanie.


	2. Część pierwsza: 2

Betowała najcudowniejsza na świecie beta – **Himitsu**. Bardzo jej za to dziękuję.

Jesteście absolutnie niesamowici, o takim odzewie nawet nie śniłam, naprawdę bardzo, bardzo wam dziękuję za komentarze. Tym bardziej jest mi wstyd, że wrzucam rozdział dopiero dzisiaj - ale już wróciłam i żadnych kolejnych wyjazdów w najbliższym czasie nie planuję, więc rozdział trzeci z pewnością będzie w czwartek. Bardzo dziękuję wam za cierpliwość.

Z całego serca dziękuję **neko246802**, **Shailila**, _**Gościu**_, **Karolina94**, **Adelcia**, **lohrelain**, _**Gościu**_, **H.**, **Gościu**, **Szmaragdowy** **Kot**, **ToJa**, **kajla**, **Evolutions**, **Daenhire**, **Suremia**, **Anuii**, **Aleksa**, _**Gościu**_ i **Ayane**.

_**Gościu**_, cieszę się, że ci się podoba i mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz :). _**Gościu**_, miło mi słyszeć, że fic - przynajmniej na razie - przypadł ci do gustu. Psychologii trochę będzie, więc przynajmniej pod tym względem fic powinien sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom. W każdym razie, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. **H.**, to dobrze, że slash do dla ciebie plus, cieszę się :). Myślę, że cała sytuacja powinna stać się wkrótce jasna. Chociaż powiem już, że Harry rzeczywiście nie ma pojęcia, że Tom to Voldemort. _**Gościu**_, niedawno rozmawiałam z The Fictionist i nie wspominała nic o tym, aby tego fica zamierzała nie kończyć, zatem należy przyjąć, że tak, zakończy go. Taką też mam nadzieję. Co do "Gracza Przeszłości" - z tego, co mówiła, nie jest on technicznie porzucony, aczkolwiek małe są szanse, aby go kontynuowała. Jeżeli stwierdzę, że nie ma już dla niego żadnej nadziei, wrzucę małe streszczenie tego, co miało się w nim później dziać. **Aleksa**, uch, bardzo się cieszę, że mój wybór przypadł ci do gustu. Nie tylko tego opowiadania, ale również innych moich tłumaczeń :) _**Gościu**_, bardzo dziękuję ci za komentarz. Co do kropki w opisie - chodzi ci o to, że nie powinno jej tam być? Powinna. Całe zdanie brzmi tak: "Hermiona kieruje go do renomowanego psychiatry, doktora Toma Riddle'a". Gdy ostatnia litera skrótowca jest taka sama jak ostatnia litera jego rozwinięcia, kropki się nie stawia. Jeżeli nie - stawia się. A zatem, masz rację, napiszemy: "oto dr Riddle", bo rozwinięciem byłoby: "oto doktor Riddle", ale już: "idziemy do doktora Riddle'a" zapisujemy: "idziemy do dr. Riddle'a", bo ostatnią literą wyrazu rozwijającego skrót nie jest ostatnia litera skrótu. Ewentualnie można byłoby zapisać to jeszcze w taki sposób (równie poprawny): "idziemy do dra Riddle'a". Ja zdecydowałam się na wersję z kropką, bo wygląda - według mnie - znacznie lepiej. **Ayane**, bardzo się cieszę, że na razie ci się spodobało i mam nadzieję, że tak już pozostanie :). Harry niedługo stanie się bardziej wyraźną postacią i poznamy jego historię. W każdym razie, dziękuję za komentarz :).

Jeszcze raz bardzo, bardzo wam dziękuję za tak pozytywny odzew pod pierwszym rozdziałem. Mam nadzieję, że ten również się wam spodoba. Kolejny w czwartek :).

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział drugi**

Szkarłat. Biel. Puste spojrzenie. Czerwone włosy. Czarne włosy. Rozłożone nogi i ramiona, przyczepione do ściany niczym motyl w kolekcji. Usta otwarte w niemym krzyku. Krew na jego rękach, w kąciku ust, skapująca cicho na podłogę.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się gwałtownie, wpatrując bezmyślnie w ciemność. Pościel zlana była zimnym potem. Przez sekundę obraz wciąż wirował w jego głowie, pozostając w niej niczym flesz lampy błyskowej. Usiadł, odpychając od siebie swoją poskręcaną kołdrę.

Przetarł oczy, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała szybko. Przełknął ślinę.

Dane kontaktowe i godziny otwarcia gabinetu Riddle'a wciąż wisiały na jego lodówce. Gapił się na nie, teraz, gdy już stanął w kuchni. Zimno przenikało przez jego palce, kiedy chwycił szklankę wody.

Chciałby, aby jego dłoń się trzęsła. Ale nie – była całkowicie spokojna.

Wiedział, że gdzieś głęboko w nim jest z nim coś zupełnie nie tak.

W departamencie aurorów nazywali to traumą, odpowiedzią na to wszystko, czego był świadkiem. To nie było tak niezwykłe, „ta praca po jakimś czasie odbija na tobie swoje piętno".

Och tak, ta praca odbijała na nim swoje piętno. Po prostu nie w sposób, o którym myśleli.

A przynajmniej miejsca zbrodni.

Najbardziej pragnęli, by angażował się w sprawę Voldemorta, bo najwyraźniej był niesamowicie dobry w rozumieniu tego człowieka, jego motywacji i myśli.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli…

Upił łyk wody.

Czuł to. W tych przypadkach. Zupełnie jakby coś więcej kryło się w miedzi krwi, w pustce oczu ofiary – coś ciemnego jak cień, który zanurzał się do jego kości i czepiał się jego wnętrzności niczym łańcuch.

Serce było przybite do ściany, podobnie jak ich ciała, w parodii wystawy muzealnej. Zawsze w taki sam sposób. Voldemort uwielbiał kolekcjonować rzeczy, wiedział o tym. Chciałby nie wiedzieć. Chciałby nie znać tendencji Voldemorta do zbierania trofeów.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten potwór robił to, co robił – wydawałoby się, że nie ma żadnego celu lub przyczyny. Nie widać w tym było żadnego większego planu, a jeśli takowy był, był absolutnie pokręcony, ukryty przed nim niczym matowe okno, które pozwalało mu zobaczyć tylko zniekształcony obraz.

Ale czuł to.

Na każdym innym miejscu zbrodni, przy każdym innym przypadku mógł analizować, dawać z siebie wszystko i czuć obrzydzenie do tych najokropniejszych plam na kartach ludzkości.

Ale na miejscach zbrodni Voldemorta czuł zaborczość, okaleczoną niemal-miłość, tak ulotne, gdy trzymał w dłoniach ich życie, przypływ władzy, piękno, jakie człowiek-lub-potwór dostrzegał w śmierci, które w towarzystwie absolutnego przerażenia zlewały się nie do rozróżnienia w jedną całość.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to czuje. Mówili, że to z powodu pierwszego incydentu, połączenia wywołanego Avadą Kedavrą. Było ono stłumione, ale kiedy wkraczał na miejsce zbrodni tego mężczyzny – w jego umysł i najmroczniejsze aspekty jego duszy – mógł je wyczuć i to wywierało na niego wpływ.

Te najbardziej okropne, przerażające rzeczy, połączone z najprawdziwszą, oszalałą radością. Przerażało go to, że któregoś dnia po obejrzeniu tego wszystkiego wróci do domu z palącą boleśnie jego skórę rządzą krwi, z myślami o morderstwie prześlizgującymi się z jego snów do jawy.

Zobaczy na ulicy innych ludzi i mimowolnie zacznie to wszystko rozważać.

Ten mężczyzna sprawiał, że czuł się zbrukany. Voldemort sprawiał, że czuł się jak morderca, że mógł być mordercą… że być może biurokracja powinna zostać naznaczona nieco krwawszymi ścieżkami, które następnie zniszczyłoby się całkowicie w imię większej sprawiedliwości.

A najgorsze było to, że wydawało mu się, iż to połączenie, malutkie połączenie, działało w obie strony, nawet jeśli nie był w stanie go dokładnie wskazać, bo wraz z biegiem lat to wszystko, te wszystkie miejsca zbrodni stały się bardziej wyszukane – jak gdyby Voldemort próbował mu zaimponować.

Pokazać, do czego jest zdolny.

I przez cały ten czas rosła jego reputacja – chłopca, aurora, który być może mógłby złapać Voldemorta, który mógłby go pokonać. Ofiary, która już raz się mu wymknęła, a przynajmniej tak mówili. Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Potrząsnął głową, by usunąć z niej niechciane myśli, zaciskając mocno dłonie na szklance.

Zerknął na przypięte do lodówki dane kontaktowe.

Hermiona mówiła, że był zepsuty. Że być może po prostu potrzebował kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać o tych wszystkich okropieństwach, których był świadkiem, kogoś, kto powiedziałby mu, że odczuwanie obrzydzenia, przerażenia i poczucia winy było normalne.

A on nie był normalny.

Wiedzieli, że mógł dostać się do głowy tego człowieka i cały departament aurorów to wykorzystywał. Wydawali się w ogóle nie rozumieć, że to nie było jak przekartkowywanie stron książki, że to było jak wpakowywanie się w sam środek jej historii i odczuwanie jej wszystkimi zmysłami.

Voldemort popełniał te zbrodnie. Harry popełniał te zbrodnie – i nie istniał sposób, aby powiedzieć to, wyrazić to tak, aby nie brzmiał przy tym na kompletnie stukniętego.

Nie był szalony, on po prostu…

Coś było nie tak z jego przewodami. Za bardzo przecinały się z umysłem psychopaty, który nie dbał o nic innego prócz swoich własnych pragnień.

Może był to nawet i powód, dla którego w ogóle wcielił się w szeregi aurorów; bo czuł głęboką potrzebę zrekompensowania tych chorych nadziei w swojej głowie, sposobu, w jaki serce karygodnie zaczynało mu bić szybciej, jak gdyby w powitaniu, kiedy tylko wkraczał w galerię przestępczości Voldemorta.

I był dobry w swoim fachu.

Musiał dalej wykonywać swoją pracę, chyba że miał ochotę znów widzieć we śnie kolejną ofiarę. Musiał zatrzymać Voldemorta, zanim ten całkowicie pochłonie jego umysł, wciągając go w świat, gdzie będzie jednym z tych, na których polowali aurorzy. Jak długo człowiek był w stanie spoglądać w otchłań? Zwłaszcza gdy ta z takim zapałem odwzajemniała to spojrzenie?

Od czasu do czasu wszystko powracało do tej jednej sprawy, sprawy jego rodziców.

Czerwone włosy. Czarne włosy. I dziecko w łóżeczku.

Uratował ich. Zabił ich. To wszystko było takie poplątane, nienawidził tego.

To nie miało sensu nawet w jego własnej głowie.

Dumbledore powiedział mu kiedyś, że za bardzo wczuwa się w Voldemorta i być może była to prawda. Nie czuł do niego jednak żadnej sympatii, zawsze były tylko morderstwa i poczucie, jakby sam je popełnił.

A nie wiedział nawet, kim naprawdę był Voldemort.

W jego wizjach nigdy nie było żadnego lustra, w którym mógłby się zobaczyć – zobaczyć Voldemorta – a zawsze widział wszystko oczami tego mężczyzny.

Opróżnił szklankę i odstawił ją na miejsce.

Żaden uzdrowiciel umysłu nie mógł mu z tym pomóc.

Był jak magiczno-mugolska kariera psychiatryczna Toma Riddle'a. Był bezprecedensowy.

Riddle był interesujący, to na pewno. Wcześniej tego dnia odbył z nim rozmowę w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania – o niczym szczególnym, po prostu pogawędkę.

Nie pozwolił opaść swoim barierom.

W jego głowie było już wystarczająco wielu ludzi, aby miał dopuścić do niej kogoś jeszcze, a nie był na tyle okrutny, aby pozwolić komuś wykopać sobie do niej drogę.

To nie było przyjemne miejsce.

Były takie rzeczy, których psychiatrzy nie byli w stanie naprawić.

Nie był zepsuty. Z jego umysłem nie było nic nie tak, aby można go było uleczyć, nie było żadnego problemu, który można by rozwiązać, a przynajmniej nie więcej niż w umysłach większości ludzi.

Po prostu zabijał kogoś na wszystkie możliwe sposoby za każdym razem, gdy wkraczał na niektóre miejsca zbrodni, trochę jak spust od pistoletu, który nigdy nie był zabezpieczony.

Jego dusza była powiązana z duszą masowego mordercy i psychopaty.

Ostatnie miejsce zbrodni Voldemorta było ostatnią kroplą wypełniającą czarę. Chłopiec w jego wieku, ciemnowłosy, absolutnie oczywisty zamiennik prawdziwego celu – jego – z wyrwanym sercem. W miejscu, gdzie powinno się ono znajdować, umieszczony został motyl, unieruchomiony, ale wciąż żywy – zawsze żywy, gdy przybywali na miejsce zbrodni, ale nigdy zdolny do ponownego latania.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinno się grzebać w jego głowie, bo naprawdę było w niej coś ciemnego, coś, czemu nigdy więcej nie chciał stawić czoła poprzez rozgrzebywanie tego.

Ze zdecydowaniem spalił małą kartę z numerami kontaktowymi.

* * *

><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle był niesamowicie sfrustrowany.<p>

Minął tydzień – cały cholerny tydzień – a Harry Potter jeszcze nie powrócił do jego gabinetu.

Dźgnął markotnie nożem swój szkicownik, a co za tym idzie starannie uwiecznione na jego stronach szkice twarzy.

Chłopca, który powinien wrócić. Wszystko zrobił tak, jak powinien.

Co mu umknęło?

Powinien dać mu więcej czasu? A może znów przycisnąć? Skrzywił się.

Od tamtego dnia był w stanie wyczuć emocje chłopca – sprawą prostej dedukcji było zrozumienie, do kogo te uczucia należały, bo jakoś nie widział powodu, dla którego tak nagle miałyby należeć do niego.

Nawet jeśli tak mogłoby się wydawać.

Wcześniej jedyne szczęście, największą władzę i oczarowanie czuł, gdy trzymał w dłoniach czyjeś kruche życie z pełną świadomością, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo go o to błagali, rozerwie je na strzępy.

Czarodzieje powinni być bogami i kiedyś, w swoich młodzieńczych latach, zamierzał rządzić nimi wszystkimi jako Czarny Pan. Sprawić, że będą lepsi i będą panować na mugolami.

Ale to nie była prawdziwa władza, o czym z czasem się przekonał.

Władza była nieśmiertelnością i poczuciem kontroli, a czarodzieje nie byli bogami. Byli tacy sami jak mugole. Magiczni, owszem, i o krok do przodu, ale ich myśli i lęki… byli tacy sami. _Słabi_.

Od zawsze był zdolny wchodzić w umysły innych ludzi – chociaż niekoniecznie do końca dosłownie, zanim odkrył sztukę legilimencji. Manipulowanie i dostrzeganie wzorów zawsze było dla niego jednak przerażająco proste.

To było użyteczne, pozwoliło mu poprzestawiać nitki pajęczyny świata w taki sposób, aby odpowiadało to jego własnym potrzebom i powinien wykorzystać to wszystko, aby pomóc innym… tyle że oni nie zasługiwali na jego pomoc. Nie byli jej warci.

Ironiczne było to, że sam wydrążył sobie tę ścieżkę. Został psychiatrą. Osobą, która pomagała innym. Niektórzy ludzie stawali się uzdrowicielami umysłów w dążeniu do zdiagnozowania i pomocy samemu sobie, ale on był nieskazitelny i pod każdym względem od nich lepszy.

Gdyby poznali jego umysł, nazwaliby go potworem i dziwakiem. I może nimi był, ale był najwspanialszym stworzeniem na tym świecie i ich maluteńkie pragnienia i umysły uginały się pod jego analizą i talentami.

Naprawiał ich, bawił się ich umysłami, a to wszystko po to, aby mieć kontrolę i rozkosz zmuszania ich do stawienia czoła ich własnym lękom.

Być może próbował ich zrozumieć, ich głupotę, łączące ich emocje, bo to nigdy nie było coś, co czuł sam. Nie, zanim pojawił się chłopiec.

A może potrzebował pretekstu do morderstwa, i może raz na jakiś czas odnajdywał klejnoty.

Jego branża była fantastyczna, ponieważ pracował ze złamanymi umysłami, interesującymi umysłami, umysłami, które polegały i były zależne od jego pomocy tak bardzo, że to samo w sobie go nakręcało.

I do tego wszystkiego myśleli, że jest _miły_.

Był Królem Cieni, władał najmroczniejszymi aspektami ich świata i rządził nimi, po cichu, znad zaledwie śmiertelnych tronów istnienia, jako władca lalek.

Jego zabawek, jego marionetek, jak Lucjusz Malfoy, uśmiechających się i mówiących na jego komendę.

Gdyby nie udało mu się gładko przeprowadzić wyborów, mogłoby się to skończyć dość _niefortunnie_ dla jego leczenia.

Potter wciąż nie wracał.

Może wiedział, kim naprawdę był? W jakiś sposób to sobie uświadomił? Chociaż nie sądził, aby tak było.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie, inaczej aurorzy już dawno by się tu zjawili.

Musiał przyznać, że kiedy po raz pierwszy narodziło się to połączenie pomiędzy ich duszami, jego nieśmiertelność, był sceptycznie nastawiony do perspektywy latających mu w głowie emocji tego chłopca.

A następnie uświadomił sobie, jak jego własne emocje wpływają na Harry'ego; wtedy to wszystko stało się naprawdę fascynujące.

Ten chłopiec był taki dobry, tak zupełnie od niego inny, a jednak, jak widać, mimo wszystko wciąż podatny na powracające uwarunkowania, na jego emocje.

Nigdy nie przesyłał mu niczego złego. Nie obdarowywał go złością lub większym bólem – a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio, jeśli nie licząc zamordowania jego rodziców, a następnie ojca chrzestnego, gdy ten za bardzo zbliżył się do jego trofeum, ale…

Nie. Podarował Harry'emu najszczęśliwsze chwile jego życia, połączył z morderstwem i przemocą w sposób najbardziej dezorientujący i grzeszny z możliwych.

Od zawsze uwielbiał przypływ władzy, jaki pojawiał się, gdy trzymał w swoich dłoniach czyjeś życie i świadomość, że istnieje ktoś, kto dzieli z nim tę miłość do popełniania morderstwa, kto go rozumie – bez względu na to, ile w tym było jego własnej woli – była pasjonująca.

Ale chłopiec nie wrócił.

To nie byłoby ani trochę tak zabawne, gdyby nie wrócił, gdyby nie mógł przedzierać się przez jego głowę, prowadzić go i uleczyć, i złamać, i samodzielnie ukształtować.

Zacisnął szczękę.

Dlaczego nie wracał? Jasne, nie podobała mu się myśl o psychiatrze, kimś, kto wchodziłby mu w…

Och. Nie lubił mieć kogoś w swojej głowie. Sam to powiedział, prawda? Że to było powszechne, i rzeczywiście tak było. Tyle że sytuacja Harry'ego nie należała do powszechnych. Jego głowa była przepięknie zatłoczona przez jego własne cienie.

Wiedział już dokładnie, co musiał… Czy to było pukanie?

* * *

><p>Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów tutaj przyszedł. Przyrzekł sobie, że tego nie zrobi – nie wiedział nawet, co przyciągnęło go tu z powrotem. Och, no dobrze, wiedział. Ale pocieszał się faktem, że Riddle był niezwykłym psychiatrą, a on nie był tu dla siebie.<p>

Jego pobudki były czysto zawodowe, nic innego. Mężczyzna był w końcu kryminologiem. Rozmawiał o tym z departamentem aurorów i wszyscy zgodzili się, że posiadanie Riddle'a w załodze może być użyteczne.

Drzwi do biura otworzyły się i mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund, po czym się uśmiechnął.

* * *

><p>— Harry. Proszę, wejdź. Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?<p>

Czy aby na pewno pamiętał, że ich spotkania miały odbywać się codziennie? Zdusił w sobie tę uwagę i towarzyszącą jej uszczypliwość, podchodząc do swojego biurka z opanowaniem i wsuwając do szuflady swój szkicownik, zamykając go w niej dyskretnym machnięciem różdżki.

Harry z ciekawością i ostrożnością obserwował jego ruchy.

— W jaki sposób psychoanalizowałbyś Voldemorta?

Och, to mógł być ciekawy rozwój wydarzeń.

Wskazał Potterowi, aby znów zajął miejsce na kanapie, przesuwając się do swojego krzesła.

W końcu nie pracował za darmo…


	3. Część pierwsza: 3

Oczywiście z całego serca dziękuję **Himitsu**, która zbetowała ten rozdział.

Kłaniam się również głęboko przed każdym, który poświęcił chwilę na napisanie komentarza. Ich czytanie zawsze jest dla mnie wielką przyjemnością, zawsze sprawiacie mi nimi radość. Pewnie się powtarzam, ale trudno, naprawdę jesteście niezwykli :). Zatem jeszcze raz - ukłony dla **Adelcii**, **Lou Leen**, **Karoliny94**, **ToJa**, **Daenhire**, **Anuii**, **Shailili**, **H**, **Itami Namidy** oraz **ayane. chan989**. (Ponownie ta sama sytuacja - odpowiedzi na wasze komentarze właśnie się piszą, więc, proszę, uzbrójcie się w odrobinę cierpliwości).

**Lou Leen**, bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podoba. Muszę powiedzieć, że ja również zawsze widziałam pewne podobieństwo między tymi postaciami. Więc cieszę, że podoba ci się pomysł na ten fic :). **H**, w takim razie mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział bardziej ci się spodoba. Przynajmniej ma formę rozmowy :). I tak, wiem, co masz na myśli. Nie chcę jednak na razie mówić, w jaki sposób rozwinie się postać Harry'ego. Chociaż myślę, że mogę zdradzić, iż nie będzie on mocny w klasycznym znaczeniu tego słowa - co to dokładnie oznacza, przekonasz się z czasem :).

Jeszcze raz wam wszystkim dziękuję i zapraszam do przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału.

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział trzeci**

— Co spowodowało, że wróciłeś? – zapytał Riddle. – Ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawialiśmy wydawałeś się dość niechętny mojego towarzystwa i możliwości powrotu do tego gabinetu.

— Nie przyszedłem tutaj na sesję terapeutyczną – oświadczył stanowczo Harry. – Jestem tutaj, bo podobno zdobyłeś reputację niesamowitego psychiatry i kryminologa, a do tego powszechnie wiadomo, że już wcześniej konsultowano się z tobą odnośnie prowadzonych spraw. Department Aurorów chciał, abym z tobą porozmawiał.

— Rzeczywiście. Jestem jednak również pewny, że Departament Aurorów chciał, abyś porozmawiał ze mną o sobie, a nie w charakterze konsultacji na temat sprawy.

— Powinienem uznać to za odmowę udzielenia pomocy?

— W żadnym wypadku – mruknął Riddle. – Ale już ostatnim razem powiedziałem ci, że nie lubię snuć przypuszczeń i osądzać, nie mając żadnych dowodów. Wolałbym nie opierać całej swojej opinii na bez wątpienia niesamowicie przesadnych relacjach medialnych.

— Och. No tak. Cóż, zaproponowałbym, że zabiorę cię na miejsce zbrodni, ale na szczęście nie mamy żadnych nowych.

Poza tym i tak nie miał ochoty zbliżać się do żadnego. A właściwie, co gorsza, _miał_, bo będąc na nich czuł się naprawdę wspaniale i przez jego głowę niczym błyskawica pędziły różnorakie pomysły.

Zaczynał nienawidzić to dopiero wtedy, gdy powracał do własnej głowy. Zaczynał żałować i ściskał mocno krawędzie swojego zlewu, wymiotował do ubikacji, nawet jeśli jego żołądek był pusty i nie miał już co z niego wyrzucić.

Przygotował się jednak i wziął ze sobą zdjęcia.

— Mam zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni, jeśli na razie wystarczą.

— Próbujesz namówić mnie, abym wykonywał twoją pracę? – Mężczyzna brzmiał na rozbawionego. – Och, to nie jest zbyt profesjonalne. – Czy ten drań właśnie się z nim drażnił?!

Zamiast nad tym rozmyślać, Harry wyciągnął błyszczące zdjęcia. Uparcie odmawiał spojrzenia na nie, patrząc prosto na Riddle'a i przez kilka sekund psychiatra przyglądał mu się równie uważnie.

Następnie wziął zdjęcia i opuścił wzrok, aby je przejrzeć i przeanalizować. W jego oczach lśniła ukryta fascynacja, która niektórym osobom mogłaby się nie spodobać. Harry zakładał jednak, że tego mężczyznę po prostu bardzo interesuje umysł przestępcy.

— No i? – zapytał po długiej ciszy.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Riddle przesunął się i usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy, rozkładając między nimi zdjęcia.

— Uważam, że to ciekawe, iż czujesz potrzebę skonsultowania ze mną tej sprawy, Harry. Jestem w stanie stwierdzić, że jesteś już świadomy wszystkiego, co próbują powiedzieć te zdjęcia. Zabrałeś je, czyż nie? Te zdjęcia? A przynajmniej niektóre. Wiesz, na czym się koncentruje.

— Mam swoje przypuszczenia. Psychoanalizuj te pieprzone zdjęcia w odniesieniu do niego, a nie mnie.

Riddle przyglądał się mu przez chwilę.

— Jest bardzo precyzyjny, drobiazgowy. Każdy szczegół jego zbrodni jest zaplanowany i przemyślany, stworzony w określonym celu. Istnieje wyraźne powiązanie do kolekcjonerstwa – motyl w klatce piersiowej jest przypięty tak, jak zrobiłby to kolekcjoner, przypomina to również sposób rozcapierzenia ofiary i przymocowania jej do ściany. Mógłby być większą podobizną przypiętego mu do serca motyla, a motyl jest często uznawany za symbol zmartwychwstania i nieśmiertelności, a także przemiany. Mógłbym posunąć się jeszcze dalej i powiązać go literacko z ikoną symbolizmu motyla, a mianowicie powieścią „Kolekcjoner" wydaną w 1963 roku przez Johna Fowlesa. Znasz tę historię?

— Mężczyzna kolekcjonuje motyle, porywa dziewczynę i trzyma ją zamkniętą w piwnicy. Odkrywa ideę piękna w wolności oraz to, czy obiekt jego pożądań wciąż jest piękny, jeśli zostanie zabrany ze swojego naturalnego środowiska i przyparty do ściany – wyrzucił z siebie metodycznie Harry.

— W rzeczy samej – powiedział Tom, niemal mrucząc, chociaż jego głos wcale nie był przyciszony. – Bardzo dobrze. Trochę to złowieszcze, czyż nie? Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego skierowali cię do mnie twoi przełożeni. Przypięta pozycja może być również związana z człowiekiem witruwiańskim* jako przykład idealnej formy lub nawet ukrzyżowaniem, a więc Bożą ofiarą świętego.

— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś człowiekiem religijnym, Riddle.

Harry powiedział to, aby ukryć szok, jaki ogarnął go pod wpływem wypowiedzianych słów… świętego. Nie był święty, a Bóg nie skorumpował Jezusa, ale… nie. Voldemort uznawał się jednak za boga pośród ludzi.

— Tom. Mam na imię Tom. I nie, nie jestem. Choć mógłbym zacytować Nietzschego**, który stwierdził, że chociaż żyjemy w czasach wzrastającego ateizmu, który wyznaję, wszyscy posiadamy instynkt religijny, jaki reprezentuje ludzką potrzebę uznawania czegoś większego.

— Nietzche powiedział również, że nie może wierzyć w istnienie wszechpotężnego boga, bo nie może uwierzyć, że taki Bóg nie byłby nim – oświadczył beznamiętnie Harry. – Jak dla mnie, bzdurne gadanie.

— Hmm. Voldemort ma na twoim punkcie obsesję, ale to znów jest coś, o czym już wiesz. Starałeś się też unikać patrzenia na te zdjęcia, a biorąc pod uwagę twój zawód dość nieprawdopodobne wydaje mi się, aby były dla ciebie zbyt brutalne. Widziałeś już wiele miejsc zbrodni, co więc sprawia, że to jest dla ciebie takie wyjątkowe?

— Nie jest dla mnie wyjątkowe – warknął wściekle Harry, jego oczy zabłysły. Jak, do cholery, udawało się temu mężczyźnie tak uparcie sprowadzać temat rozmowy ku niemu? Jaki był tego cel? Tak czy inaczej, płacił mu przecież za ten czas! – Wolałbym po prostu nie patrzeć na zwłoki przed obiadem. To zaciska mi żołądek.

— Skoro tak mówisz. Nie do końca rozumiem, co ty i Ministerstwo próbujecie osiągnąć poprzez konsultowanie się ze mną w sprawie Voldemorta. Jestem pewien, że znasz go lepiej niż ja.

Harry zacisnął szczękę.

— Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o czymś takim jak świeże spojrzenie?

— Nie zaprzeczasz rozumieniu go? – Riddle uniósł brwi i Harry oparł się pokusie przeklęcia pod nosem, zbierając szybko zdjęcia i wrzucając je do swojej torby.

— Skoro nie zamierzasz nam pomóc…

— Wolę poświęcać swój czas i wysiłki czemuś, co rzeczywiście mnie potrzebuje, na przykład tobie, a nie jemu.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – syknął Harry, podnosząc się na nogi. – Nie jestem szalony!

— Nigdy cię o to nie posądzałem – oznajmił spokojnie Riddle. – To nie znaczy jednak, że te miejsca zbrodni nie mają na ciebie żadnego wpływu. Chciałeś, abym psychoanalizował Voldemorta? Łącząc ze sobą fakt, że, biorąc pod uwagę jego aluzje, jest kolekcjonerem i posiada osobowość obsesyjną – na przykład poświęca bardzo wiele uwagi na precyzję różnych szczegółów – a także to, że na jego ostatnim miejscu zbrodni, po którym zostałeś do mnie wysłany, ofiara była bardzo wyraźnym zastępstwem ciebie, dochodzę do wniosku, że to raczej bardzo jasne, kim obecnie zajęty jest jego umysł. Człowiek tak bardzo dbający o szczegóły nie będzie lubił niedokończonych spraw, a Chłopiec, Który Przeżył dla zabójcy takiego jak on z całą pewnością taką właśnie jest. To również sprawia, że jesteś raczej wyjątkowy, choćby tylko z tego jednego powodu. Więc teraz odpowiedz mi, proszę, na pytanie – czysto zawodowo – do czego doprowadzi obsesja połączona z kolekcjonerstwem, w świetle tego, co zostało zabrane ofierze?

Harry zacisnął mocno pięści, paznokcie wbiły mu się w dłoń. Spojrzenie Riddle'a pozostało skierowane prosto na jego twarz. Żółć wzrosła mu do gardła, a starannie zebrane resztki jego opanowania zadygotały.

— Jestem jego ostatecznym celem. Już do tego doszedłem.

— Więc dlaczego tak bardzo kłopoczesz się teraz z jego złapaniem?

— Bo ten drań zamierza mnie wyśledzić i wyrwać mi serce!

— Co, nie wątpię, powinno dostarczyć ci wielu okazji do jego złapania, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że wcześniej nie umrzesz. Nie musisz go szukać, skoro on sam zamierza do ciebie przyjść. Tak czy inaczej, zapominasz o czymś oczywistym – metamorfozie.

— Ja… Co? Przecież to oczywiste, że nie każde możliwe połączenie z miejscem zbrodni wiąże się…

— W jego przypadku się wiąże. Wiesz o tym. Precyzja, zapomniałeś? Wszystko jest zaplanowane, każda możliwość przebadana.

Za bardzo zbliżyli się do tego tematu i Harry wycofał się niepewnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, by to był dobry pomysł – nie miało znaczenia, że został przymusowo wysłany do Riddle'a, aby sobie z tym poradzić i że był tu w celu skonsultowania prowadzonej sprawy, bo nie znajdował się obecnie w stanie, który pozwalałby mu pracować nad nią aktywnie w terenie… on…

— Zmiana serca, Harry. Kradzież serc. Obsesja. To by było niemal romantyczne, gdyby nie zabijał, aby skupić twoją uwagę.

Harry zamarł, czując, że opuszcza go niepokój. No tak. Zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewał, to nie miało nic wspólnego z zaciąganiem go na niewłaściwą stronę prawa, robieniem potwora również z niego. Oczywiście, że irracjonalne z jego strony było zakładanie, że Riddle odpowiednio powiąże ze sobą całość nie znając wszystkich faktów, a także głupie to, że tak bardzo się tym denerwował. Riddle'owi udawało się po prostu sprawiać wrażenie tak niesamowicie wszechwiedzącego w całej tej sprawie…

Boże, musiał w końcu wrzucić sobie na luz, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie roześmiał się nieco histerycznie.

— To twoja diagnoza, doktorze? Że jest we mnie zakochany? Nie. Dlaczego to mnie próbują wysłać na terapię, skoro to ty doszedłeś do takich wniosków?

— Och, to było bardzo nieuprzejme…

— Ale, mam na myśli, daj spokój! Naprawdę? Jasne, czuje się przywiązany do swoich ofiar, ale zdecydowanie nie w taki sposób. On je pochłania, ich obawy i nadzieje na litość, ich świadomość śmierci, którą sam jest tak bardzo przerażony… — urwał. Riddle uniósł brwi.

— I po raz kolejny zadaję to pytanie: dlaczego przyszedłeś się ze mną skonsultować, skoro to ty jesteś ekspertem?

Umysł Harry'ego ugrzązł ponownie, kiedy wykrztusił:

— Czy mi się zdaje, czy naprawdę powiedziałeś cała tę gadkę tylko po to, aby sprowokować u mnie reakcję i udowodnić swoją rację? – zapytał osłupiały. – Jesteś kurewsko okropnym psychiatrą.

— Wciąż jesteś nieuprzejmy... – Jego słowa były bardzo delikatne, ale coś w nich spowodowało, że Harry zamarł na sekundę, jak gdyby czaiło się w nich coś więcej. Riddle wstał, patrząc na niego.

W powietrzu pojawiło się coś w rodzaju iskier, niemal niebezpiecznego, ale… nie, zniknęło, wszystko wróciło do normy…

— Przepraszam. Nie możesz jednak przeczyć, że twoje metody są niekonwencjonalne. Mógłbyś rozbić mnie do emocjonalnego załamania, igrając sobie ze mną w taki sposób!

— Czasami łatwiej zbudować wyburzony budynek, niż próbować usunąć pęknięcia w jego fundamentach.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Co, u diaska, próbujesz przez to powiedzieć? – zjeżył się.

— Mówiąc prosto: pierwszym etapem uzdrowienia jest akceptacja – stwierdził spokojnie Riddle.

— Nie mam problemu!

— Więc dlaczego nie możesz spać?

— Co?

— Bezsenność bywa objawem większych problemów i obaw w życiu danego człowieka. Wokół oczu masz wyraźnie nałożone glamour, co sugeruje, że próbujesz nie dopuścić, by inni martwili się o coś, co najprawdopodobniej jest dość imponującymi workami pod oczami.

— Zarabiam na życie polując na zabójców. Kilka koszmarów i bezsennych nocy raz na jakiś czas nie znaczy, że potrzebuję terapii – zaprotestował Harry.

— Nie. Ale sam fakt, że nie możesz wykonywać swojej pracy i zmusić się do obejrzenia fotografii starych miejsc zbrodni jest wystarczająco wymowny – mruknął Riddle. – A także to, że tu jesteś.

— W celach zawodowych. Mój przełożony chciał, abym skonsultował się z tobą odnośnie sprawy.

— Tak, ale nie sądzę, by jego nadrzędnym celem było, abym psychoanalizował zabójcę. Mają w tym celu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Moim zadaniem jest postawienie cię z powrotem na nogi, abyś nadawał się do pełnienia swoich obowiązków i utrzymanie tego stanu do czasu, aż złapiesz Voldemorta.

— Jesteś bardzo bezpośredni jak na psychiatrę – wymamrotał Harry. – Nie powinieneś ze wszystkich sił udawać, że to wszystko to po prostu przyjacielska rozmowa?

— Nie chciałbym obrażać w taki sposób twojej inteligencji. I, jak powiedziałem na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, jestem tu, aby pomóc ci rozwiązać twoje problemy, a nie, aby naprawić je za ciebie. Chociaż jeśli ma ci to pomóc, możesz udawać, że to tylko przyjacielska rozmowa. W tym momencie spoglądasz na to jako na zwykłe wypełnianie obowiązku, udajesz, że próbujesz sobie pomóc, zamiast naprawdę to robić. Jednak wystarczająco jasne jest, że nie podoba ci się stan, w jakim obecnie jest twój umysł, co przyznaję, że sprawia, iż twoja niechęć zaczyna mnie ciekawić. Przypuszczam, iż wiesz już, że w mojej pracy wymagana jest przysięga poufności?

— Jeśli nie chcę, byś grzebał mi w głowie, nie powinienem odpowiadać na to pytanie, prawda? – odpowiedział.

Riddle uśmiechnął się do niego na te słowa.

— Nie sądzę. Możesz się zrelaksować, Harry, jesteś ze mną bezpieczny.

— Możesz powinieneś zatem wrócić na studia psychiatryczne, bo nie martwię się o siebie.

— Sądzisz, że nie będę w stanie znieść tych mrocznych rzeczy, które kryją się w twojej głowie? Być może pozwoliłbyś mi najpierw samemu to osądzić, nim zamkniesz się przed całym światem? – zasugerował spokojnie Riddle.

Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową.

— Znajdź sobie inny obiekt do zaszufladkowania i innego złamanego wróbelka do naprawienia. Mnie się to na nic nie przyda – oświadczył szorstko, odwracając się. – Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, doktorze Riddle.

— No, no, skoro byłem na tyle uprzejmy, by nie lekceważyć twojej inteligencji, być może powinieneś odwdzięczyć mi się tym samym? – zawołał za nim Riddle. – Nigdy nie określiłem cię jako złamanego wróbelka.

Harry zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

— Jak w takim razie byś mnie określił? – zapytał.

— Jako miodożera***. Z nazwy uroczy i względnie niegroźny, zupełnie jak coś, co chciałbyś zabrać sobie do domu. Niczym ofiara. A w rzeczywistości miodożery to zwierzęta niewiarygodnie twarde, wściekłe podczas ataku i zdolne do pokonania ofiary znacznie większej niż one same.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Znów zaczęły rodzić się w nim wątpliwości. Riddle posłał mu mały uśmiech.

— Będę jutro na ciebie czekał, Harry. Możemy zrobić obiad.

* * *

><p>Rufus Scrimgeour naprawdę nie wiedział, co myśleć o obecnym stanie Departamentu Aurorów.<p>

Wszystko było teraz zupełnie inne niż kiedyś, tradycje zanikały, robiąc miejsce coraz większej ilości mugolskiej technologii. Nie żeby nie była ona użyteczna. Jednak nie o to chodziło.

Ich największym atutem i ciężarem wciąż był jednak Harry Potter.

Zgarnął chłopaka prosto po zakończeniu Hogwartu, mimo iż Dumbledore ostrzegał, że Harry nie powinien mieć tak bezpośredniego kontaktu ze sprawą Voldemorta, że nie zrozumie.

On wiedział jednak tyle, że chłopiec genialnie radził sobie z zauważaniem kropek, które mógłby połączyć w jedną całość, a zwłaszcza tych dotyczących Voldemorta. Miał naturalny talent! Oczywiście z biegiem czasu spostrzegł, że zaczęły dręczyć go problemy zdrowotne. Harry dosłownie zamierał pośrodku tych miejsc zbrodni, chodził po sali z zaszklonymi oczami, a sposób, w jaki się poruszał stawał się nagle zupełnie obcy. Zdecydowanie bardziej pewny siebie, elegancki — z taką elegancją i wdziękiem, jaki zwykle widywał u Pottera, gdy ten znajdował się na swojej miotle.

Musiał przyznać, że obserwowanie tego było odrobinę niepokojące i niebezpiecznie było wprowadzać go w ten stan, kiedy nie był jeszcze gotowy. A kiedy już był, zwykle bladł niesamowicie, opuszczał wzrok na swoje dłonie i przyglądał się im uważnie, jak gdyby tak naprawdę spoglądał na coś zupełnie innego. Następnie powściągliwym tonem wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie obserwacje, motywacje i historię o tym, co się wydarzyło i dlaczego, możliwą symbolikę i jej interpretację.

A potem odchodził.

Na początku działało to wszystko bardzo dobrze, ale teraz… nie do końca rozumiał, co to było, chociaż Harry powiedział raz coś w stylu: „nigdy nie zrozumiesz, jak to jest być w jego głowie", ale teraz… teraz auror stanowczo odmawiał postawienia stopy na miejscu zbrodni.

Robard widział kiedyś, jak chłopiec z roztargnieniem przez pół godziny myje ręce w zlewie, aż jego poparzona skóra zrobiła się czerwona.

Harry Potter załamywał się, nawet jeśli nie przyznawał tego przed samym sobą. Coraz dłuższe chwile spędzał na cichym przechadzaniu się po miejscu zbrodni, nim zaczynał o nim opowiadać i Scrimgeour miał przytłaczające poczucie, że chłopiec pewne fakty i obserwacje zatrzymuje dla siebie.

Mieli oczywiście wielu innych utalentowanych aurorów i rekrutów pracujących nad tą sprawą i pomoc konsultantów przy takich prestiżowych morderstwach, ale… Harry Potter był najlepszy. Robił to wszystko w pół godziny, mając absolutnie zdumiewające skoki myślowe dotyczące dowodów.

Dlatego właśnie przydzielił go do Riddle'a. Psychiatra wielokrotnie pomagał już przy różnych sprawach i posiadał nieskazitelną reputację. Jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie naprawić Pottera i pomóc mu, był to właśnie Riddle.

Zresztą był pewien, że również obserwacje mężczyzny mogą być bardzo pomocne, na wypadek gdyby Potter odmówił współpracy.

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie było nie tak z tym chłopcem, ale był pewien, że kryło w nim coś więcej, coś mrocznego, co ignorował w imię sprawiedliwości i dla większego dobra tej niekończącej się wojny z terroryzmem i przestępczością.

Wszystko w końcu się ułoży.

Pozostawała tylko sprawa tego, w jakim stanie będzie Potter, gdy wszystko zostanie już powiedziane i zrobione.

* * *

><p>Tom był dość zadowolony z tego, jak ostatecznie potoczył się ten dzień.<p>

Harry wrócił. Wiedział, że wróci.

Na początek musiał zdobyć zaufanie chłopca, a następnie kontynuować sadzenie swoich własnych ziaren. Posiądzie w całości serce, umysł i duszę Harry'ego – w końcu i tak mu się należały.

Były jego własnością. Jego horkruksem.

W pewnym sensie szkoda było, że Harry tworzyłby sobą tak przepiękne miejsce zbrodni, jednak, niestety, musiał być chroniony.

I, kiedy będzie już jego i nim, równie dobrze będzie mógł zakończyć transformację.

Myśl o partnerze w zbrodni, kimś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać, przed kim mógłby triumfować, nie brzmiała ani trochę źle.

A jeśli to nie wypali, no cóż, absolutnie wspaniale było bawić się psychiką Harry'ego.

Zastanawiał się, co zrobić na jutrzejszy obiad i jakie kroki podjąć, kiedy szedł ulicą z zakupami w rękach.

Coś lekkiego, może rybę z owocowym białym winem?

Sarnina. Sarnina była dobra. Kupił jakąś dziczyznę, przepyszną, soczystą. Niech więc będzie sarnina.

Od zawsze lubił gotować. Chociaż większość jego rówieśników posiadała skrzaty domowe, które się tym zajmowały, jego gust był bardziej… wymagający. Poza tym gotowanie było uspokajające i lubił kontrolę, jaką miał nad swoim posiłkiem.

Był bardzo ostrożny wobec tego, co dopuszcza do siebie i w swoje otoczenie.

Nie każdy wart był jego obecności i ci, którzy odmawiali ustąpienia i ukazania należytego szacunku czarodziejowi z jego mocą, inteligencją i klasą byli gorsi.

Co będzie pasowało do dziczyzny?

Ziemniaki w kremowym sosie?

Wyśmienicie.

A może to było zbyt formalne?

Z drugiej strony lubił sarninę i nie chciał wyjść na kogoś pozbawionego dobrego smaku.

Może powinien zostawić dziczyznę na kolację i przyrządzić coś bardziej w stylu przekąski?

Miał nadzieję, że Harry przyniesie więcej zdjęć z miejsca zbrodni, czuł przyjemny dreszczyk, gdy widział swoje morderstwa z jego perspektywy. Zwracał tak rozkoszną uwagę na szczegóły.

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że jego praca była doceniana.

* * *

><p>* człowiek witruwiański — określenie jednego z rysunków Leonarda da Vinci przedstawiającego szkic wpisanego w okrąg oraz kwadrat nagiego mężczyzny<p>

** Friedrich Nietzsche — dziewiętnastowieczny filozof, filolog klasyczny oraz poeta

*** miodożer, ratel — drapieżny ssak z rodziny łasicowatych, zamieszkujący prawie całą Afrykę i południowo-zachodnią Azję. Warto również wiedzieć, że ze względu na swoje zdolności ofensywne oraz defensywne został wpisany do Światowej Księgi Rekordów Guinnessa jako najbardziej nieustraszone stworzenie na ziemi.


	4. Część pierwsza: 4

Betowała oczywiście absolutnie najwspanialsza na świecie **Himitsu**.

Dziękuję **lohrelain**, **Joanne Gabrielle**, **Anuii**, **Karolina94**, **Adelcia**, **H.**, **Lauviah van Beorn**, **Shailila**, **ToJa**, **ayane. chan989**, **Evolutions** oraz **Suremia** za tak niesamowite, podnoszące na duchu komentarze, które sprawiły mi naprawdę wielką radość.

**H**, w takim razie bardzo się cieszę, że ten rozdział bardziej ci się spodobał. I rozmowy między Harrym a Tomem - są dość ważne, więc zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, że reakcja na nie jest taka pozytywna :). I również współczuję Harry'emu. Może nie do końca "nie będzie mocny", ale nie będzie taki stereotypowo mocny, jak na przykład Izar. Przepraszam, bardzo trudno jest mi to ubrać w słowa. Po prostu mocnym można być na wiele różnych sposobów. Do oryginału, oczywiście, zachęcam, ale zarazem zachęcam również do kontynuowania czytania tego tłumaczenia - niech wybór należy do ciebie :).

Jeszcze raz wam wszystkim z całego serca dziękuję i zapraszam was serdecznie do czytania poniższego rozdziału.

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział czwarty**

— Łał, to… imponujące – mruknął Harry, wpatrując się w stojący przed nim posiłek. – Gdybym wiedział, że terapia wiąże się z poczuciem, jakbym jadał w Ritzie*, zacząłbym ją wieki temu. – Urwał. – Choć przypuszczam, że ceny są podobne. Serio, wydałeś fortunę.

— Ludzie płacą za jakość, jakiej pragną – odparł lekko Tom. Harry zacisnął usta.

— Masz rację. Chociaż powinno być raczej tak, że dostają jakość, na jaką zasługują.

— Być może, ale tak czy inaczej nasz świat rządzony jest pieniędzmi, a nie sentymentalizmem, nawet jeśli Beatlesi zawzięcie głosili co innego. – Wskazał Harry'emu, aby usiadł przy stole, który został zniesiony do jego normalnego gabinetu. Młodszy chłopiec zrobił to, prychając mimowolnie lekko z rozbawieniem na jego odpowiedź, mimo że spostrzegł, że przez sekundę jakiś dziwny wyraz pojawił się na twarzy Riddle'a.

— Nie powinieneś zachęcać mnie do pozytywnego, pełnego optymizmu myślenia, a nie wyrażać tak cyniczny pogląd na stan, w jakim znajduje się obecny świat?

— Uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym popierał taki światopogląd, biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj wiemy o czyhających w ciemnościach potworach? Ale, oczywiście, Harry, mogę to zrobić. Widzisz, Voldemort jest po prostu niezrozumianym, pełnym tragizmu chłopczykiem i może, gdyby ktoś częściej go przytulał, byłby teraz na moim miejscu i wykonywał moją pracę jako szanowany członek naszego społeczeństwa.

— Och, Boże, jesteś okropny. Przestań. Nie możesz sobie tak żartować… to nieprzyzwoite! Jest masowym mordercą.

— A jednak wydajesz się niemal rozbawiony. Może z czasem znajdziemy wspólny język. – Riddle przechylił lekko szklankę niby w toaście, po czym odstawił wino i pochylił się, aby podać jedzenie. – Nie możesz zarabiać na życie poprzez zaglądanie w ludzkie umysły i nie zyskać przez to pokręconego poczucia humoru.

No cóż, myślał, że to prawda, nawet jeśli wspomnienie o zagłębianiu się w umysły innych ludzi sprawiała, że jego żołądek się zaciskał. Wiedział, że Tom nie miał tego na myśli w taki sposób, ale… cholera, udawało mu się nieumyślnie rzucać takie uwagi na tyle często, aby za każdym razem nim to wstrząsało.

Spróbował zatem odrobiny mięsa, czując jak jego smak rozpływa się w jego ustach.

— Dobrze smakuje?

— Jest przepyszne – mruknął Harry, przełykając, otrzymując w odpowiedzi uśmiech, kiedy Tom zajął się własnym posiłkiem. – Gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować? I co to tak w ogóle jest? Nie rozpoznaję tego smaku.

— Sarnina. I sam się nauczyłem, podczas podróży. Zawsze lubiłem subtelniejsze aspekty życia i kultury, więc za swoją osobistą misję obrałem sobie zdobycie nowego przepisu, gdziekolwiek się udałem.

— Zatem sporo podróżowałeś? Ale ci zazdroszczę, sam nigdy nie wyjechałem nawet poza Wielką Brytanię. Zawsze były – urwał – er, inne sprawy. – Voldemort. Ludzie próbujący go zabić.

— Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Może kiedyś zabiorę cię na relaksacyjną wyprawę łowiecką.

Znów zaczynał się z nim drażnić, prawda?

— Taa, mogę to sobie wyobrazić. To mój psychiczny pacjent, który najwyraźniej przechodzi traumę wywołaną obserwacją morderstwa zbyt wielu ludzi, dlatego wziąłem go ze sobą do wyjętego niczym żywcem z horroru domku w lesie, abym mógł zabić na jego oczach jeszcze więcej niewinnych istot – powiedział sucho Harry.

— Twierdzisz więc, że nie brzmi to na skuteczną terapię? Jestem zdruzgotany. Tak czy inaczej, nie chciałbym wziąć cię do domku w lesie. Bez wątpienia przyciągnąłbyś innego seryjnego mordercę i zrujnował moje wakacje.

Harry poczuł, że z jego ust mimowolnie wymyka się śmiech.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak ujdzie ci to płazem. Cholera jasna. – Potrząsnął głową. Podejrzewał, że celem Riddle'a było odprężenie go za pomocą tych przekomarzań, a w szczególności tych chorobliwych żarcików, które najprawdopodobniej miały sprawić, aby poczuł się komfortowo, kiedy przejdą do bardziej poważnych rozmów dotyczących śmierci i wnętrzności. Znowu zmienił temat, popijając odrobinę wina. – Jakie jest najlepsze miejsce, w którym byłeś? – zapytał.

— Zależy od tego, co chcesz odwiedzać. Ciężko byłoby mi wybrać – stwierdził jego towarzysz. – A gdybyś ty mógł udać się gdziekolwiek byś chciał, jakie miejsce byś wybrał?

— Nie wiem. Nigdy tak naprawdę nigdzie nie byłem, więc prawdopodobnie nie jest to najciekawsze pytanie, jakie mógłbyś mi zadać. Pewnie jakieś znane miasto. Paryż, Rzym, Wenecja…

— A nie jakaś przyjemna, ukryta gdzieś plaża?

— Co, abym miał zostać sam na sam ze swoją głową? Nie, dzięki. Nie żartowałem o tym horrorowym aspekcie domku w lesie.

— Lśnienie**. Oszalałbyś pod wpływem swoich myśli oraz samotności i próbowałbyś mnie zabić? – Riddle uniósł brwi.

— Coś w tym stylu.

— Co tak bardzo przeraża cię w twoim własnym umyśle?

— I oto powracamy do psychoanalizy. Daruj sobie – warknął Harry, kuląc ramiona, znów się cały spinając. Zdecydowanie pociągnął kolejny łyk wina. – Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu mi uwierzyć, kiedy mówię, że nie spodobałoby ci się w mojej głowie?

Riddle milczał przez chwilę, jedząc dalej, przeżuwając ostrożnie i samemu biorąc łyk wina.

— Niepozwalanie mi na udzielenie ci pomocy nie sprawi, że twoje problemy znikną, Harry. Wciąż tam będą, jątrząc się tak długo, jak będziesz się przed nimi cofał i odmawiał stawienia im czoła, niczym infekcja wzrastając w zakamarkach twojego umysłu. Któregoś dnia będziesz się musiał z nimi zmierzyć, pytaniem jest, czy chcesz zrobić to sam? A może w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak ja, kto będzie cię w stanie z tego wyciągnąć, jeśli to zajdzie za daleko?

Harry przełknął ślinę, gapiąc się w stół.

I tyle by było, jeśli chodzi o przyjemny obiad. Jego palce zacisnęły się na sztućcach.

— Nie mogę.

— Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

— Nie mogę – powtórzył Harry. – Równie wiele czasu co ja spędziłeś budując swoje mechanizmy obronne, nie tak łatwo je obniżyć.

— Tyle że ty zbudowałeś swoje ogrodzenie błędnie – mruknął Riddle i czuł, że oczy mężczyzny wbijają się w jego czoło. – Ogrodzenia trzymają innych ludzi z daleka, owszem, ale również zatrzymują wewnątrz różne rzeczy i myślę, że w tym może właśnie częściowo leżeć problem? O ile dobrze zrozumiałem to swojego umysłu tak bardzo się boisz, a nie żadnej siły zewnętrznej?

— To skomplikowane.

— Więc mi to wyjaśnij.

Harry zacisnął z frustracją szczękę. Ostatniej nocy również nie mógł spać i jak w ogóle mógłby o tym wszystkim powiedzieć, nie wychodząc zarazem na największego dziwaka na tym świecie? Nie był dziwakiem. Był normalny! Był… po prostu miał nietypowe umiejętności.

— Ja… Ja czuję rzeczy, które on robi. Czasami. Pomiędzy naszymi umysłami istnieje więź. Moim i… Voldemorta. To dlatego tak dobrze go rozumiem.

— Myślałem, że może chodzić o coś takiego.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, a jego głowa uniosła szybko na te słowa.

— Co? Ale… jak… czy to…?

— To niesamowicie rzadkie, ale nie niespotykane. Słyszałem o kimś innym posiadającym podobny… problem i całkiem dobrze sobie z tym radzi.

— Kto to?

— Tajemnica zawodowa…

— Och. No tak. Um. Mam na myśli, czy oni też… do… mordercy? A nie tylko normalnej osoby?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Wybacz.

— Racja – mruknął Harry. Czuł się jednak trochę lepiej – nie był jedyny, nie był całkowitym dziwakiem! Jedynie wyjątkowym przypadkiem!

— Czy oni… powiedziałeś, że radzą sobie dobrze? Nie zostali zabójcami?

Nienawidził nadziei, która rozbrzmiała w jego głosie, czuł się tak żałośnie.

— Czuję się urażony, że sądzisz, że spojrzałbym tak bezpośrednio w umysł mordercy i pozwolił mu odejść.

— Riddle! – warknął sfrustrowany Harry i Tom westchnął, po czym pochylił się do przodu i delikatnie ścisnął jego dłoń.

— Zdecydowanie wszystko z nimi dobrze, przyrzekam.

Następnie znów się odchylił, przesuwając kciukiem po jego tętnie i żyłach, a potem powrócił do swojego jedzenia, jak gdyby nic się nie stało i nie poczynili żadnych postępów.

Harry był mu za to dziwnie wdzięczny. Otwarcie się wciąż będzie trudne, bardzo trudne i nie czuł obowiązku pozwolenia Riddle'owi grzebania we wszystkim zbyt mocno lub zbyt szybko, ale… nie wiedział.

To było coś, co musiał przemyśleć.

— Dlaczego poszedłeś na psychiatrię? – zapytał zamiast tego.

— Fascynowały mnie ludzkie umysły – oznajmił Tom. – A w szczególności te, które w pewnym stopniu mogłyby zostać uznane za nieprawidłowe, wyjątkowe i różniące się od reszty. Zawsze sądziłem, że to, co uszkodzone jest znacznie ciekawsze niż to, co zdrowe.

— Czy w takim razie zachęcanie ich do leczenia nie odniosłoby efektu odwrotnego do zamierzonego? – zripostował Harry, unosząc brwi. – Wiesz, że nie jesteśmy twoimi szczurami laboratoryjnymi, którymi mógłbyś się zabawić?

— Oczywiście, że nie, ale pomaganie podnieść się komuś na nogi nie neguje wyrządzonej szkody, tego, co doświadczyli. To po prostu pozwala otwartym ranom lub zainfekowanym rozcięciom w ich umyśle uleczyć się, pozostawiając blizny.

— I blizny cię fascynują? Większość ludzi uważa je za brzydkie.

— Sądzę, że są oznaką siły. Ktoś, kto nie ma blizn nigdy nie żył, a ktoś, kto ma ich wiele jest silny, bo przetrwał największe przeszkody swego życia i wciąż znalazł w sobie odwagę, aby iść dalej. Czy powinienem sądzić, że przychylasz się bardziej ku spoglądaniu na blizny jako na coś brzydkiego?

— Blizny są oznaką błędów. Możesz żyć, ale gdybyś był wystarczająco dobry, nigdy nie zyskałbyś żadnych istotnych blizn, udałoby ci się ich uniknąć – oświadczył Harry. Nigdy nie patrzył na to tak jak Riddle. – Blizny są oznaką bólu, krzywdy i wszystkiego, co poszło źle, całego gówna tego świata, więc, taa, sądzę, że cierpienie jest brzydkie.

— A szczęście za to piękne? – wywnioskował Tom.

— Tak.

— Gdyby tak na to patrzeć, ktoś mógłby przyjąć, że utożsamiasz piękno również z niewinnością, jako że w pełni niewinne – a zatem niekoniecznie czystego serca – jest tylko to, co nie doznało cierpienia i nie zostało dotknięte przez ten świat. Jest więc to być może pewna liczba bardzo małych dzieci, bo, idąc tym tokiem rozumowania, wszyscy inni mają jakieś blizny, ponoszą winę, a co za tym idzie, są brzydcy.

— Co? Nie – zaprotestował Harry. – Miałem po prostu na myśli, że, no cóż, ktoś, kto dopuścił się zła nie może być piękny, czyż nie?

— A co z ofiarami zła? Czy ktoś, kto posiada blizny z powodu, na przykład, maltretowania nie będzie w twoich oczach uznany za pięknego?

— Oczywiście, że będzie, to okropne i ani trochę nieprawdziwe, blizny nie działają w ten sposób. Miałem na myśli… — Harry zacisnął z frustracją zęby. – Miałem na myśli…

Riddle milczał i Harry klął na niego za nieudzielanie żadnej odpowiedzi lub wymyślanie lepszego sformułowania, z którym mógłby się zgodzić, a jedynie przyglądanie się mu, gdy próbuje wyjaśnić swoje własne rozumowanie.

— Nie miałem ich na myśli! Blizny są brzydkie, ale to nie znaczy, że są tacy również noszący je ludzie.

— A co ze szczęśliwymi mordercami? Czy szczęście jest piękne?

Harry skrzywił się.

— Morderstwo nie jest piękne.

— A jednak cała ludzkość jest nimi nieustannie zafascynowania, spaczoną sławą ciemnych umysłów i konfrontacją ze związaną z nimi śmiercią. A myślałeś, że z jakich innych powodów kryminologia stała się przedmiotem naukowym?

— Przepraszam, czy ty próbujesz mnie przekonać, że morderstwo jest piękne? Piękno jest w oczach patrzącego, więc nie możesz mi mówić, że morderstwo jest piękne, a tak w ogóle – co, do cholery? Mam na myśli, jasne, to piękne – to wspaniałe – że ludzie z bliznami przetrwali i są nadal wśród nas, dobrze dla nich, są fantastyczni, ale… ale to nie znaczy… to nie znaczy…

Riddle drapał się po głowie.

— Próbuję ci pokazać, że twój światopogląd jest przyczyną twojego niepokoju, bo jego elementy są ze sobą sprzeczne – mruknął po chwili jego towarzysz. – To ciekawe, że powiedziałeś: „nie miałem _ich_ na myśli". Oceniasz świat pod kątem podwójnych standardów, istnieją rzeczy, które mógłbyś niektórym wybaczyć, a które zrobione przez kogoś innego spowodowałyby, że wyłbyś z oburzenia. Tak jest w przypadku osób z bliznami, fizycznymi bądź psychicznymi, które nie mogą być piękne, chociaż możesz dostrzec w nich jednocześnie oznakę siły… a jednak wciąż o tym wszystkim mówisz, co sugeruje, że kiedy zaczynasz osądzać, nie myślisz o świecie jako jednej całości, o uszkodzeniach i bliznach jako czymś pięknym, silnym i potężnym, ale jedynie o tym, jak to odnosi się do ciebie. Uważasz swoje szkody, blizny i umysł za odrażające.

Harry otworzył usta, aby na to odpyskować, wściekły, ale zaschło mu w nich i nie wydostało się z nich ani jedno słowo.

— I cóż by to było takiego, gdybym nie lubił swojego umysłu? Wiesz, że nie lubię, nie lubię rzeczy, jakie się w nim znajdują, kiedy _on_ nadchodzi. To popieprzone. No chyba że zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że czucie się, jakbym był mordercą ilekroć wkraczam na scenę jego zbrodni jest kurewsko piękne?

— I to, że jesteś połączony z tym mężczyzną, mimowolnie potrafisz go zrozumieć, sprawia, że…?

Harry zacisnął zęby i kiedy, tak w ogóle, do pieprzonej cholery, to wszystko znów sprowadziło się do psychoanalizowania?! Jasne, chciał… uch, no cóż, raczej potrzebował, niż chciał, jakiejś pomocy, ale… cholera jasna!

— Sprawia, że to moja sprawa, nie twoja – mruknął, przełykając ostatni kawałek swojej sarniny. – Wszystkich swoich klientów przekupujesz obiadem?

— Tylko tych, którzy wyglądają na takich, że są w stanie docenić porządnie przyrządzony posiłek. Inni dostają kostki Rubika, długopisy, papierki lub cokolwiek, co wyda mi się dla nich najodpowiedniejsze. Zauważyłem, że wiele osób w pewnym zakresie jest bardziej otwartych na rozmowę, gdy mają się na czym skoncentrować lub co zrobić ze swoimi rękoma – stwierdził Riddle, którego oczy lśniły łagodnym rozbawieniem.

— Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że wyglądałem na zagłodzonego?

— Jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz mniej skrępowany, możesz uznać, że po prostu lubię twoje towarzystwo. – Psychiatra uśmiechnął się chytrze. Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

— A ty oskarżałeś mnie o bycie nieuprzejmym… — Rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi i wzrok Riddle'a przeniosły się w ich stronę. Wziął kolejny łyk wina, po czym wstał.

— Przepraszam na chwilę.

Podszedł do drzwi, zatrzymując się, gdy te otwarły się, zanim mógłby po nie sięgnąć i do środka gwałtownie wpadł Ron. Harry zauważył, że oczy Riddle'a nieznacznie się przyciemniają.

Był oburzony takim brutalnym wpadnięciem do pokoju? Na to wyglądało, że chyba był nieco przewrażliwiony w kwestii dobrych manier.

— Przepraszam. – Ron minął Riddle'a w nieco lekceważący sposób, kierując swój wzrok prosto na Harry'ego. – Przysłał mnie Scrimgeour, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. Było kolejne morderstwo. Prosi, abyś przyszedł.

* * *

><p>* Ritz - znany, pięciogwiazdkowy, najwyższej klasy hotel połączony z restauracją oraz klubem umiejscowiony między innymi w Londynie oraz Paryżu<p>

** Lśnienie - film na podstawie powieści Stephena Kinga opowiadający o mieszkającym przez zimę w górskim hotelu w samotności z rodziną artyście Jacku. Złowroga atmosfera tego miejsca i izolacja sprawiają, ze bohater zaczyna widywać duchy dawnych mieszkańców hotelu i popada w obłęd.


	5. Część pierwsza: 5

Betowała **Himitsu**, której bardzo za to dziękuję, bo wykonała kawał świetnej roboty. Przy okazji dziękuję również tym, którzy pomogli mi konsultacją w sprawie dwóch wyjątkowo irytujących zdań – **Szmaragdowemu Kotowi, Andze**,** Satanachii **i jej ludziom :). I to właśnie te zdania, tak przy okazji, są właśnie powodem tego małego poślizgu z dodaniem rozdziału, za który bardzo was przepraszam…

Dziękuję również wszystkim komentującym – **Joanne Gabrielle**, **Anuii**, **H**, **Adelcia**, **Lauviah van Beorn**, **Karolina94**, **Caffe Latte**, **Evolutions**, **ToJa**, **Shailila** oraz **ayane. chan989** – jesteście absolutnie wspaniali i nigdy, nigdy nie przestanę tego powtarzać :). Wiem, że nie wszystkim jeszcze odpisałam, ale z pewnością wkrótce to zrobię - powód ten sam co wyżej.

**H**, oczywiście, że Harry jest uparty, w końcu to jedna z jego najwyraźniejszych cech (a przynajmniej ja zawsze tak uważałam ;)). Cieszę się, że akcja z rozdziału na rozdział coraz bardziej ci się podoba. Co do mięsa przy obiedzie - nie wspominałam o tym wcześniej, ale autorka wyraźnie to na samym początku podkreśliła, więc ja też to zrobię: Tom nie jest kanibalem. Na szczęście inspiracja aż tak daleko się nie posuwa :). **Caffe Latte**, oczywiście, że cię pamiętam! Miło znów cię widzieć :). Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz tym tłumaczeniem - chociaż Tom jako mroczny geniusz z pewnością w nim jest, więc przynajmniej tyle będzie na plus :). Co do odnajdywania perełek - po prostu czytałam już przeróżne fici, naprawdę dość sporą ich ilość, w końcu musiałam natrafić na coś konkretnego ;). Ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, to chyba po prostu szczęście.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział piąty**

Harry przez kilka długich sekund gapił się na Rona.

— Scrimgeour ma też innych rekrutów – stwierdził, czując, że nieprzyjemne uczucie ściska jego żołądek. Wiedział, że jego szef zawsze wzywał go uparcie na konkretnie jedno szczególne miejsce zbrodni – Voldemorta. – Dlaczego mnie potrzebuje? Miałem mieć ponoć przerwę w czynnej służbie.

Zerknął na Toma, nie wiedząc nawet, czego od niego oczekuje – jakiegoś komentarza, że nie wolno mu iść, ratującego go z całej tej sytuacji, „rozkazu psychiatry"? No bo chyba, jeśli Tom był jego terapeutą – a najwyraźniej był, bez względu na to, czy sam Harry się na to, do pieprzonej cholery, zgadzał, czy nie – to powinien coś powiedzieć i nie dać komuś zaciągnąć go na to przeklęte miejsce zbrodni?

W końcu z pewnością nie będzie miało ono dobrego wpływu na jego zdrowie psychiczne, nie?

Czuł chory dreszczyk strachu i… _oczekiwania_, ściskający jego wnętrzności i nienawidził faktu, że nie był wywołany on wyłącznie odrazą. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, już teraz wciągając powietrze z odrobinę większym trudem niż zaledwie chwilę wcześniej.

Jego spojrzenie ponownie skierowało się na Rona i Harry poczuł, że spoczywa na nim wzrok Riddle'a. Rudzielec odpowiedział mu szybko:

— To… myślimy, że to sprawka Voldemorta.

O boże, wiedział. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy, ale nie pozwolił sobie na żadną inną reakcję.

Jego dłonie się nie trzęsły.

Och, na litość boską, może daliby mu w końcu spokój, gdyby dostrzegli jego drżące ręce i pojawiające się pęknięcia w duszy?

— Macie też innych agentów – powtórzył.

— Harry, daj spokój – powiedział Ron. – Wiesz, że jesteś najlepszy. Scrimgeour poprosił wyraźnie o ciebie…

— Scrimgeour wpakował mnie również w pieprzone konsultacje psychiatryczne z tym tutaj – syknął Harry z rozszalałym wzorkiem, wskazując głową na Toma. Coś musiało się zmienić. A może po prostu próbował pójść na łatwiznę? Sam nie wiedział. Wziął głęboki oddech.

Ale ludzie umierali. Niewinni ludzie. Nie chciał tam pójść… chciał tam pójść… ale nie chciał. Zdecydowanie nie chciał.

— Nie możesz po prostu zrobić zdjęć i mi ich pokazać? – kontynuował, niemal mamrocząc te słowa. – Wiesz… wiesz, że wtedy nie jest aż tak, um, źle…

— Ja tylko przekazuję wiadomość – oświadczył ze współczuciem Ron. I, o boże, absolutnie nienawidził litości, jaka pojawiła się w oczach jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie chciał litości! Nie powstrzyma ona śliskiej przepaści przed rozkruszeniem się u jego stóp. Bo wkrótce nie będzie już tylko spoglądał w tą otchłań, a runie prosto w jej rozwarte szeroko usta, które pożrą go i całkowicie pochłoną. – Musisz porozmawiać z Scrimgeourem.

Znów zerknął na Toma, całkowicie wypierając ze swojej świadomości cichą, krzyczącą desperację ukrytą w jego oczach.

— Będę z tobą na każdym kroku, Harry. Pomogę ci – mruknął Riddle, przyciskając chłodną dłoń do jego ramienia.

To nie była odpowiedź, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebował!

Wolał już nawet powrócić do niezręcznych psychologicznych rozmów i lunchu, były lepsze niż to, lepsze niż ściany, które zamykały się wokół niego, Voldemorta i nadciągającego miejsca zbrodni, i…

— Hej, hej, spokojnie. – Dłonie Riddle'a przesunęły się i zacisnęły na jego szczęce, przytrzymując ją. – Po prostu oddychaj, dobrze? Śledź mój oddech i powtarzaj go, wszystko jest w porządku.

Wyszarpnął swoją głowę z uścisku, serce biło mu w piersi jak oszalałe. Wymusił na sobie uśmiech.

— Oczywiście, że tak. To w końcu tylko kolejny pierdolony trup – powiedział, zmuszając się do wypowiadania suchym tonem.

Nie był złamany. Nie był z powodu tego wszystkiego za bardzo popieprzony. Nie był rozbity. Nie był! Nie był jakimś trzęsącym się tchórzem, który czuł się, jak gdyby mógł zwymiotować lub zemdleć na myśl o wykonywaniu tej cholernej pracy. Był Gryfonem, był… był miodożerem, a nie przestraszonym wróbelkiem, który potrzebował, aby coś go chroniło.

Wyprostował się, unosząc wyżej brodę.

— Chodźmy.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle spoglądał na miejsce zbrodni z krążącą mu po żyłach ukrytą wściekłością.<p>

Naśladowca. Ktoś miał czelność próbować go naśladować. Jego! Który wznosił się tak wysoko ponad drobną przestępczość, że nikt nie miał prawa nawet marzyć, aby się z nim porównywać, zwłaszcza robiąc to tak niesamowicie niechlujnie…

To było potworne dzieło. I brakowało mu całej istoty sprawy.

Istniało kilka podobnych aspektów, ale czuł się, jakby spoglądał na parodię lub jakąś okropną adaptację filmową. Z pewnością nie było to dla niego uhonorowanie.

Co więcej, myśleli, że mogą naruszyć jego terytorium, wypaczyć i przywłaszczyć jego imię i reputację… do czegoś takiego?

Mówi się, że imitacja jest najwyższą formą pochlebstwa, ale to było zupełnie tak, jakby dziecko złamanymi kredkami próbowało namalować Mona Lisę.

To było absolutnie złe.

Być może dla kogoś z zewnątrz mogło wyglądać to na jego dzieło, ofiara była bowiem rozcapierzenia i przymocowania – chociaż on nigdy nie czuł potrzeby trzymania się jednego określonego sposobu morderstwa, przydawało się to do sprawienia, aby go nie doceniali – ale diabeł tkwił w szczegółach, które wręcz krzyczały odmiennością. Poza tym, Harry w ciągu kilku sekund będzie w stanie stwierdzić, czy to jego sprawka, czy też nie, biorąc pod uwagę dar, jaki mu przekazał.

Przesunął wzrok na Harry'ego, jego jedyne pocieszenie i uświęcenie tej zbrodni. On nie popełniał zbrodni, on tworzył sztukę, a to z pewnością była zbrodnia. To było obrzydliwe.

Widział, jak Harry marszczy brwi, chociaż cała reszta aurorów kręciła się po całej scenie niczym szczury.

— To naśladowca – oświadczył chłopiec i wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

— Co? – zapytał ktoś.

— Naśladowca. – Harry wydawał się teraz spokojniejszy, gdy już wiedział, że nic nie będzie bawiło się jego emocjami i będzie w stanie zachować dystans. I nagle Tom poczuł intensywne pragnienie zobaczenia chłopca spoglądającego na jedno z jego miejsc zbrodni. To by było wspaniałe. Będzie musiał coś zaaranżować, aby zrekompensować tę obrzydliwą parodię.

Oczywiście już zanim tu przybili, wiedział, że nie było to jego miejsce zbrodni, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak… źle.

— Skąd wiesz? – zapytał Robards i czy nie było to głupie pytanie? Przecież to było boleśnie oczywiste. Nawet jeśli najwidoczniej nie byli w stanie dostrzec wspaniałej precyzji i piękna jego zabójstw, powinni mieć przynajmniej na tyle duży potencjał umysłowy, aby zauważyć reakcję Harry'ego – albo raczej jej brak – na tę scenę i uznać to za jakiś znak.

— To nie ma, um, jego atmosfery – mruknął Harry. – I to bardzo zła imitacja.

Dokładnie. Sporządzi prawdziwe piekło draniowi, który tak zbezcześcił jego pracę.

— Przecież wszystko jest dokładne takie samo jak przy zbrodniach Voldemorta! – zaprotestował Dawlish.

— Nie, nie jest – oświadczył Harry, coraz bardziej podnosząc głos. – Voldemort… w pewien bardzo dziwny sposób szanuje swoje ofiary. Ten naśladowca nie – on szanuje Voldemorta. Wszystko skupia się tutaj na tym, aby ta scena wyglądała jak najbardziej podobnie do popełnianych przez niego zbrodni… choćby rodzaj motyla, to jeden z tych czerwonych z plamkami wyglądającymi jak oczy… — Harry urwał, rozglądając się. Żaden z aurorów nie powiedział ani słowa.

To było bolesne.

— …naśladujący większego, bardziej niebezpiecznego drapieżnika – dokończył, powodując, że Harry na niego spojrzał. – Nasz naśladowca próbuje skomunikować się z Voldemortem.

— Dokładnie! – wykrzyczał Harry.

— Jest jego fanem? – Weasley zmarszczył brwi. – Świetnie, a więc ten drań ma teraz popleczników. Po prostu fantastycznie. To będzie niczym kult przerażających małych psycholi.

— Jeśli jest fanem, to nie takim, jakiego pragnąłby Voldemort – oznajmił Harry. – Przynajmniej nie do końca. Za mało uwagi poświęca ofierze. W przypadku Voldemorta wszystko skupia się wokół ofiary i jej śmierci, i każdy jej szczegół coś oznacza, począwszy od metodyki i pozycji, kończąc na symbolice motyla. Do diabła. – Głos Harry'ego zachwiał się odrobinę. – Nawet wygląd ofiary ma znaczenie.

— Ciągle sugerujesz, że Voldemort troszczy się o swoje ofiary.

— Nie nazwałbym tego troszczeniem się – poprawił go Harry. – On bardziej… kojarzysz tych ludzi, którzy dziękują jeleniowi, gdy go zabijają? Na ofiarę? To coś w tym stylu. Jest bogiem, a oni są ofiarami na jego cześć, jego oczyszczeniem i niszczycielką plagą, jeśli pragniesz spojrzeć na to pod kątem biblijnym.

— Co za pieprzony narcyz – mruknął Robards.

— Myślę, że odbiegamy od istoty sprawy – powiedział krótko Scrimgeour. – Co nasz naśladowca próbuje powiedzieć Voldemortowi?

Cicho zrobił krok do przodu, przechadzając się po poplamionej krwią podłodze, spoglądając na rozstawione na łóżku ciało z pustym wyrazem twarzy, plamiące szkarłatem białą kołdrę. Spostrzegł przypiętego motyla i podszedł bliżej, delikatnie wyciągając z niego szpilkę i łapiąc go w swoje dłonie.

— Hej, hej! To dowód! – krzyknął na niego Dawlish. Z trudem powstrzymał się od posłania mężczyźnie miażdżącego spojrzenia.

— Twój zespół zrobił już zdjęcia, macie również wspomnienia do myślodsiewni. Chyba że planowaliście zostawić tam to biedne stworzenie dla własnej rozrywki? Jeśli nie, nie widzę przeciwwskazań do jego odpięcia. A może myślicie, że wam odleci? – W jego głosie słychać było odrobinę kpiny, ukrytej starannie pod fasadą grzeczności.

Przesunął opuszkiem palca po swoim kciuku na delikatnym skrzydle, kiedy to drgnęło w jego rękach i próbował się nie uśmiechnąć. Trzymanie takiego wolnego stworzenia w swoim uścisku wciąż wywoływało u niego przypływ silnych uczuć… a jednocześnie połączone było z taką tragedią.

— Mógł po prostu próbować okazać szacunek i złożyć hołd – mruknął Harry, zdecydowanie bardzo pogrążony w myślach, przesuwając wzrokiem po miejscu zbrodni. – Być może on albo ona z jakiegoś powodu czuje wdzięczność względem Voldemorta? Zabójca ogromnie dużo wysiłku włożył w to, aby go zbadać i naśladować, nawet jeśli praktycznie wcale mu się to udało. Chodzi mi o to, że… niekoniecznie znał jego motywacje i uczucia, po prostu dokonał własnej interpretacji wyglądu miejsca zbrodni lub coś w tym stylu. Być może, sam nie wiem, może Voldemort w jakiś sposób mu pomógł.

Któryś z poprzednich klientów? Ale skąd któryś z nich mógłby się dowiedzieć, kim był? Nie, nie mogło o to chodzić. Na pewno skontaktowałby się z nim wtedy w bardziej bezpośredni sposób, prawda?

— Voldemort nie pomaga ludziom.

— Zabija tych, których uważa za plugawych i za marnotrawstwo dla społeczeństwa, zamienia ich w coś, co uważa za piękne – warknął Harry i tym razem w jego głosie słychać było coś ostrego. W jego oczach pojawiła się irytacja, niemal wspaniała defensywność. – On uważa, że pomaga ludziom. Uważa, że poprzez pozbywanie się śmieci sprawia, iż świat staje się lepszy… między innymi, oczywiście.

Zdecydowanie częściej powinien odwiedzać swoje własne miejsca zbrodni, Harry nadrabiał sobą niechlujstwo tego naśladowcy.

Prawie.

Harry schlebiał mu znacznie bardziej niż ten zabójca, to robactwo, które wiło się u jego stóp niczym dziecko błagające o uwagę. To byłoby słodkie, gdyby nie ten rażący brak szacunku do materiału i samej śmierci.

Śmierć nie była wyłącznie środkiem do nadania czemuś kresu, była kresem samym w sobie, wiecznością, transpozycją, pojedyncza i uniwersalna jak podwójna ekspozycja symbolizmu i konkluzji.

Niemniej jednak, być może mógłby w jakiś sposób wykorzystać tego naśladowcę, gdy już rozgryzie, kim on jest.

Najlepiej, zanim zrobią to aurorzy.

Na twarzach niektórych aurorów wciąż widoczna była sceptyczność – nie jakoś specjalnie pogardliwa lub lekceważąca dla talentów Harry'ego, ale wyrażająca brak zrozumienia.

— Zgodziłbym się z Harrym – oświadczył, spoglądając na chłopca. – Biorąc pod uwagę zdjęcia, które mi pokazałeś, sądzę, że ta zbrodnia jest zbyt mało precyzyjna jak na Voldemorta. Właściwie myślę, że prawdopodobnie uznałby ją za okropnie obraźliwą.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zapytał zaciekawiony Proudfoot.

Harry wyglądał na równie tym wszystkim sfrustrowanego, jak on sam się czuł. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo ten chłopiec nienawidził swoich empatycznych zdolności, nie znaczyło to, że nie czuł się wyobcowany, gdy innym ludziom bez przerwy nie udawało się pojąć jednej prostej sprawy, zwłaszcza gdy dla obu z nich była ona tak oczywista.

Proudfoot najwyraźniej to zauważył i kontynuował defensywnie:

— No cóż, przedstawiasz go jako narcyza, który uważa się za boga! Z pewnością byłby zaszczycony, gdyby wiedział, że ktoś próbuje być taki jak on.

— Gdy Lucyfer próbował bawić się w Boga, gdy stał się zbyt dumny, Bóg wyrzucił go z nieba – zripostował odrobinę chłodno. – Może być tylko jeden Voldemort… tak przynajmniej myśli, a ten zabójca nim nie jest. Naruszył kodeks Voldemorta.

— Voldemort ma kodeks? Harry, powiedziałeś, że nie obchodzi go moralność… — Weasley zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie kodeks moralny – wyjaśnił Harry. – Każdy ma coś, co sobie ceni, w takim bądź innym sensie, a ze wszystkich rzeczy Voldemort z pewnością szanuje władzę… swoją własną władzę, władzę śmierci bądź cokolwiek innego, to bez znaczenia. Riddle ma rację, Voldemort uznałby to za okazanie braku szacunku.

— Więc, teoretycznie – zaczął Dawlish – moglibyśmy po prostu wyjawić w gazetach tożsamość zabójcy, a Voldemort zająłby się nim za nas? Być może nawet ujawnić zdjęcia sceny zbrodni, a Voldemort sam wytropiłby tego drania?

Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli i auror poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Myślę, że to możliwe – odparł sztywno Scrimgeour. – Ale my nie zachęcamy do takich rzeczy.

Harry wciąż spacerował po miejscu zbrodni, przyglądając się mu.

— Chyba że, oczywiście, jako pierwsi znajdziemy naśladowcę i użyjemy go jako przynęty – mruknął chłopiec. – Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu… chociaż wątpię, aby Voldemort był na tyle głupi, żeby się na to nabrać. Wiecie już, że sądzę, iż jest prawdopodobnie bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem i potężnym czarodziejem. Nie, pozostaje tylko kwestia tego, jaką wiadomość naśladowca próbuje przekazać Voldemortowi. Czy chodzi tylko o „jestem twoim fanem", czy kryje się pod tym coś więcej?

Było coś więcej. Już to spostrzegł, ale niewiele uspokajało to jego urazę.

Przesunął wzrok na spoczywającego w jego rękach motyla.

— Doktorze Riddle, jak pan sądzi? – zapytał Scrimgeour.

— Sądzę, że powinieneś zadać to pytanie panu Potterowi – mruknął, co spowodowało, że Harry skierował na niego wzrok.

— Co? Och, na litość boską, przestać analizować wszystko, co robię.

No cóż, Harry również analizował wszystko, co robił, był po prostu tego mniej świadomy.

— Masz jednak jakiś pomysł, prawda? – odpowiedział.

— To nawet nie jest właściwie pomysł, to tylko… Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, być może okazywał tym Voldemortowi szacunek, a przynajmniej próbował. Hołd. Ale to by sugerowało, że Voldemort mu wcześniej pomógł, jednak to… ten motyl… Mogę go zobaczyć?

Harry podszedł do niego, przesuwając palcami po jego palcach, gdy ostrożnie ujął stworzenie w swoje ręce.

— Właśnie. Plamki niczym oczy. Err, jak już powiedział Riddle, motyle wykorzystują je, by sprawić wrażenie bardziej niebezpiecznych niż w rzeczywistości są, co ma na celu odpędzenie zagrożenia, zatem może sugerować, iż uznaje Voldemorta za większego drapieżnika, którego próbuje udawać swoim zabójstwem, co więc w tym przypadku sugerowałoby, że zabójca szuka przed czymś ochrony. Ale, cóż, od kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się te motyle, zacząłem szukać na ich temat bardziej dogłębnych informacji i wiem, że te plamki są również wykorzystywane do rozpoznawania partnera. Jak, na przykład, w przypadku pawi. Cała ta scena to po prostu krzyk „spójrz na mnie". I wyciął serce. – Harry spojrzał na niego. – Ukradł serce.

— Czekaj, chwila, mówisz, że ten zabójca jest zakochany w Voldemorcie?

— Jest bardzo silnym fanem, ale tak. Poniekąd. Chce mu zaimponować i, no cóż… szczerze mówiąc… znacie tę sytuację, gdy dziecko naśladuje kogoś, kogo naprawdę podziwia?

— Myślisz, że on prosi, aby Voldemort został jego mentorem – ujął krótko Tom.

— Być może.

— On? – Scrimgeour podskoczył, słysząc ten zaimek. – Co sprawia, że sądzisz, iż to „on"?

— Voldemort głównie koncentruje się na ofiarach męskich. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Co jakiś czas zaatakuje kobiety, ale ogólnie jest zainteresowany mężczyznami. Nie mówię, że nic się nie zmieni, ale raczej woli mężczyzn.

— Planujesz pójść do aresztu ochronnego? – zapytał, powodując, że Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Co?

— No cóż, Voldemort uważa się za twojego mentora i skupia w tej chwili na tobie swoja uwagę. Jesteś konkurencją – wyjaśnił Tom.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

— Kurwa.

Chłopiec znów wyglądał, jakby go zemdliło, więc zrobił krok do przodu, raczej zadowolony, jaki wpływ wywarła na niego jego sugestia, nawet jeśli jej celem było również rzeczywiste ostrzeżenie go. Pokierował Harrym w stronę wyjścia.

— Zakładam, że nie potrzebujesz już w tej chwili niczego więcej od mojego klienta, panie Scrimgeour…


	6. Część pierwsza: 6

Rozdział na razie jeszcze niebetowany. Ale jeżeli chwilę poczekacie, to wkrótce Himitsu powinna się z nim uporać – już teraz go, dzielna, betuje. / EDIT. Tak jak mówiłam - rozdział już zbetowany przez wspaniałą **Himitsu.**

Dziękuję wam wszystkim za tak przecudowne komentarze, które niesamowicie podnoszą mnie na duchu i są inspiracją do dalszej pracy wtedy, gdy absolutnie nic mi się nie chce. Kłaniam się do stóp **Joanne Gabrielle**, **Karolinie94**, **Adelci**, **Anuii**, **Evolutions**, **ToJa**, **Shailila**, **Lauviah van Beorn** oraz **ayane. chan989**, bo jesteście wspaniali.

**Lauviah**, właściwie zastanawiałam się, czy odpisać ci tutaj, czy na konto. Ostatecznie stwierdziłam, że zrobię to tutaj, a ewentualnie napisz, to następnym razem, nawet jeśli nie będziesz zalogowana, wyślę ci odpowiedź prywatną wiadomością. Chciałam oczywiście powiedzieć, że bardzo się cieszę, że rozdział ci się podobał. I że tak pozytywnie odnosisz się do kreacji postaci Toma. Na temat zarówno tożsamości, jak i przyszłych losów naśladowcy się niestety nie wypowiadam - sama zobaczysz, jak to będzie. Ale myślę, że można odrobinę mu współczuć (jak zresztą każdemu, na kim Voldemort skupi swoją uwagę - w taki czy inny sposób). Co do tego, dlaczego Harry wybrał sobie ten zawód - kompleks bohatera? :) Temat załamania Harry'ego również pozostawiam bez komentarza. I właściwie wypadałoby, abym na temat Ginny też nic nie mówiła - niech to, czy będzie, czy też nie, pozostanie tajemnicą.

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział szósty**

Tom patrzył, jak Harry krąży po pokoju. Niedługo będzie musiał go opuścić, aby zająć się jednym ze swoich klientów, ale na razie mógł zadowolić się obserwowaniem go.

Pogrążony w myślach chłopiec przygryzał dolną wargę. Wyraźnie widać było, jak na miękkich, różowoczerwonych ustach zaciskają się jego białe zęby, pozostawiając na nich maluteńkie nacięcia, które znikały powoli niczym zanurzane w mięso zęby widelca.

— O czym myślisz? – przerwał mu cicho po pewnym czasie. Oczy Harry'ego wytrąciły się z transu i skupiły. Na nim.

— Skąd zabójca mógłby mieć pewność, że Voldemort otrzyma jego wiadomość? Porzuciwszy już temat samej jej treści, to wszystko byłoby bezużyteczne, gdyby nie był pewien, że dotrze ona do Voldemorta.

— I co w związku z tym? – zachęcał go, skrycie zadowolony, że Harry już teraz zaczynał być tak otwarty na jego obecność i wtrącanie się – być może nie dotyczyło to jeszcze jego najskrytszych myśli, ale przynajmniej procesów myślowych.

— Musiałby w jakiś sposób wiedzieć, że Voldemort ją otrzyma albo przynajmniej śledzić miejsce zbrodni. A to sugeruje powiązanie z aurorami lub przynajmniej Ministerstwem.

Mądry chłopak.

Miał już swoje podejrzenia dotyczące tożsamości naśladowcy, ale… no cóż. Równie dobrze mógł pozwolić, aby Harry się tym zajął i poobserwować, jak jego umysł próbuje rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Z pewnością będzie to cudowny widok.

— Dobry wniosek – pochwali go.

— Ale nawet dzięki temu nie mógłby być pewien, że Voldemort otrzyma tę wiadomość, chyba że jest świadomy czegoś, o czym my nie wiemy.

To była trafna uwaga i jedyny aspekt całej tej sytuacji, nad którym sam wciąż głęboko rozmyślał. Chociaż również i pod tym względem miał swoje podejrzenia.

— Akt wiary? Z pewnością nie posiada precyzji Voldemorta. Nie byłoby zatem takie całkiem nieprawdopodobne, że nie zaplanował tego wszystkiego w najdrobniejszych szczegółach – zasugerował.

— Nie. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Chciałby mieć pewność. Nie pozostawiłby tego wyłącznie ślepemu szczęściu i wierze. Włożył absurdalnie wiele wysiłku w to, by nawiązać ten kontakt, nie chciałby, aby poszło to na marne.

Milczał, podczas gdy Harry kontynuował przechadzanie się po niewielkiej powierzchni swojego biura. Sam usiadł zgrabnie na jedynym znajdującym się w nim krześle, z łatwością ignorując porozrzucane wokół niego zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

— Wie, kim jest Voldemort? Gdyby wiedział, po prostu osobiście by się z nim skontaktował – mruczał do siebie Harry. – To nie ma żadnego sensu!

— Być może nie patrzysz na wszystkie czynniki – zasugerował. Harry posłał mu spojrzenie.

— Wiesz o czymś, o czym ja nie wiem?

— Prawdopodobnie. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek. – Wiedziałeś, że w ludzkim zachowaniu istnieje coś, co nazywa się ślepotą pozauwagową? Nie potrafimy dostrzec dużych, nieoczekiwanych zmian zachodzących w naszym polu widzenia, jeśli mocno koncentrujemy się na czymś innym.

— Och, daj sobie spokój, nie rozpraszaj mnie… och. Inne czynniki. Nie tylko Voldemort. Za bardzo skupiam się na Voldemorcie i miejscu zbrodni… — Chłopiec zaczął chodzić teraz z większym zdenerwowaniem, przeczesując dłońmi włosy. – Czynniki – mruczał pod nosem. – Inne czynniki. Możliwy cel. Konkurencja.

— Cytując Doctora Who: przez otwarte drzwi można przejść w obie strony – oświadczył.

Harry zatrzymał się nagle, sztywniejąc tak bardzo, że niemal drżał.

— Gdyby wiedział, że mogę czuć od Voldemorta różne rzeczy, mógłby zakładać, że on może również odbierać je ode mnie. Zabójca musiałby zajmować wysoką pozycję w Ministerstwie lub, do diabła, może nawet w samym Departamencie, aby wiedzieć o, uch, no, mnie… Albo przynajmniej być z nimi w jakiś sposób powiązany. – Harry spojrzał na niego ponownie, tym razem uważniej. – Masz coś przeciwko zwyczajnemu udzielaniu mi odpowiedzi lub mówieniu o tym, co myślisz?

— Znasz moje metody. Pomagam ludziom sobie pomóc. – Coś błysnęło w oczach chłopca. – No co?

— A co, jeśli jedną z ofiar Voldemorta był ktoś, kto spowodował wcześniej zabójcy kłopoty? Wtedy byłaby to nieumyślna pomoc. – Domyślał się jednak, że nie było to jedyne podejrzenie, jakie zrodziło się w umyśle Harry'ego; w tym niesamowitym umyśle, który rozumiał go tak dobrze. Mądry, mądry chłopak.

— Być może. Warto zbadać wcześniejszą wiktymologię w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś powiązania.

Rzucił zaklęcie Tempus, aby sprawdzić godzinę, po czym pozwolił, aby wyświetlone numery zniknęły.

— Już idziesz? – zapytał Harry.

— Mam kolejnego klienta. Możesz się ze mną skontaktować, jeśli na cokolwiek trafisz.

— Taa. Jasne. W każdym razie, nic mi nie jest.

— Oczywiście. Spotkamy się na kolacji.

Wyszedł i deportował się, słysząc za sobą Harry'ego protestującego, że nie musi być tak rozpieszczany i nie trzeba karmić go jak dziecko.

* * *

><p>Harry wciąż przechadzał się po swoim małym biurze, przesuwając wzrokiem ponad porozkładanymi zdjęciami popełnionego morderstwa, ze wszystkich sił próbując zbyt dokładnie się im teraz nie przyglądać.<p>

Jak gdyby w ogóle istniała taka potrzeba. Widok miejsca zbrodni i tak wyrył się niczym piętno w jego umyśle.

Niemniej jednak, czuł… chciałby powiedzieć, że czuł się lepiej z powodu tego, iż nie była to sprawka Voldemorta, że udało mu się uniknąć odczuwania tych zdradziecko usidlających emocji, które przyciągały go bliżej ku ciemności i pochłaniały go z każdej strony najmiększymi mrocznymi pieszczotami.

Było to jednak zarazem tak złe, bo mógł powiedzieć, że czuł rozczarowanie, to było chore, ale… sam nie wiedział.

Czasem wydawało mu się, że bywał już szczęśliwy jedynie wtedy, gdy odczuwał emocje Voldemorta.

Boże, może naprawdę potrzebował profesjonalnej pomocy.

Nie wiedział, jak długo spacerował, rozmyślając, zdzierając deski podłogowe i robiąc się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Zrezygnował z kolacji, zbyt zajęty próbami rozpracowania tego wszystkiego przy pomocy dostępnych wskazówek, których po prostu zupełnie nie potrafił ułożyć w spójną całość. Myślał o każdym pracowniku Departamentu, ale nie przychodził mu do głowy nikt, kto mógłby chcieć go zdradzić.

Może chodziło o kogoś, kto pracował tu kiedyś? Lub może o przyjaciela którejś z obecnie zajmujących się sprawą Voldemorta osób albo… do diabła, to mógł być każdy, kto go znał lub rozmawiał o nim kiedyś w swoim domu.

Miał pustkę w głowie.

Chociaż to również nie tak, że na prawo i lewo rozpowiadał o swojej zdolności zaglądania do umysłu najsłynniejszego masowego mordercy tego wieku lub czymkolwiek tam innym był Voldemort.

Niektórzy nazywali go wschodzącym Czarnym Panem i istniało tysiące różnego rodzaju teorii na temat tego, jak to tak naprawdę zabija ludzi, którzy sprzeciwiają się jego sprawie – czegokolwiek by ona dotyczyła – i tylko ukrywa to pod płaszczykiem przypadkowości.

I chociaż Voldemort bez wątpienia był wystarczająco narcystyczny, aby móc chcieć być Czarnym Panem, Harry wiedział, że to nie o to chodziło. Ustalił już, że Voldemort zabija głównie tych, których uważa za niepożądanych i zamienia ich w coś, co uznaje za bardziej atrakcyjne lub przynajmniej upewnia się, że przysłużą się większemu celowi.

Nie wiedział. Nic z tego tak naprawdę nie miało sensu, wciąż czuł się, jakby w tym wszystkim było coś jeszcze. Coś, co ciągle mu umykało.

Alastor Moody? Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, aby mógł on przez przypadek wygadać się w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Ron nigdy w życiu nie mówiłby o tym całym gównie z własnej woli, ale może coś mogło mu się kiedyś wymknąć… Ale to samo dotyczyło tak naprawdę wszystkich jego współpracowników, jeśli nie sądzili, że osoba, z którą rozmawiali, może stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

Istniała możliwość, że to Thicknesse, ale Harry nie znał go zbyt dobrze, tak samo jak on nie znał jego. Podejrzewał jednak, że szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów może być wtajemniczony w takie informacje.

Scrimgeour by niczego nie powiedział.

Nie za bardzo jednak mógł przesłuchać cały Departament w taki sposób, aby nie wzbudzić żadnych większych podejrzeń.

Zmarszczył brwi, pocierając głowę, gdy poczuł rodzący się pomiędzy skrońmi ból i przestał chodzić, próbując połączyć ze sobą kropki.

Mógłby z łatwością wejść do głowy Voldemorta, mężczyzna łapał go, dusił i przymuszał do spoglądania na wszystko z jego perspektywy, ale…

Nie. Nie mógł.

W jego głowie kłębiły się już myśli jednego mordercy, nie potrzebował kolejnego.

* * *

><p>Tom spojrzał na swojego klienta z uważnie nałożoną na twarz maską obojętności.<p>

Na jego kanapie siedziała Dolores Umbridge.

Jak dotąd miał z nią jedynie trzy spotkania i od samego początku wierzył, że szukała u niego pomocy tylko dlatego, że najwyraźniej „się w tym trudnił". Wyglądało na to, że wśród najwyższej klasy czarodziejów czystokrwistych nastała moda na chodzenie do niego na wizyty, dlatego – a przynajmniej tak sądził – zwracali się do niego z powodu jakiejś głupiej fantazji lub zauroczenia. Ona wierzyła, że te spotkania sprawią, że jej osobowość zacznie wydawać się „głębsza".

Była podła. Skwaśniała od wewnątrz, pomimo swojej „milutkiej" powierzchowności. Spoglądała na niego wielkimi oczami, w których siłą zebrały się krokodyle łzy.

Ludzie w czasie tych spotkań dawali mu swoje serce i duszę, była obrazą dla jego profesji, a raz go już dzisiaj znieważono.

— To po prostu takie trudne. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Świat jest taki… brudny. To obrzydliwe. Czasami czuję się, jakbym nie mogła opuścić nawet progu mojego domu. Czy to takie straszne, że potrzebuję porządku?

— Pragnienie porządku i struktury w życiu jest całkowicie normalne – odparł. – Jednak, jeśli człowiek trzyma się go zbyt rygorystycznie, staje się… niekorzystne. Prowadzi do niepotrzebnego stresu i niepokoju, a dodatkowo jeszcze bardziej utrudnia ludzką zdolność do adaptacji.

Był pewien, że okazywałby większą życzliwość względem jej światopoglądu, gdyby nie była jednym z tych odrażających osobników, które zazwyczaj niszczył.

Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie usłyszała ani jednego słowa, które wypowiedział.

— Mocno trzymam się swoich zasad, doktorze Riddle, i nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy wydają się mnie z tego powodu oczerniać. Nie sądzę, by to moją winą było, że ich opinie są takie nieprawidłowe.

— Sądzisz, że powinni zostać ukarani z racji swojego światopoglądu?

— Jeśli… zanieczyszczają świat, to tak, sądzę, że powinni.

— Czy to samo dotyczy również ciebie?

— Słucham? – Jej głos stał się nagle strasznie słodki i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej spokojnie.

— Powiedziałaś, że nie rozumiesz ludzi, którzy cię oczerniają, jednak wierzysz, że ci, którzy posiadają inne niż ty zdanie powinni zostać ukarani.

— Ci, którzy posiadają błędne zdanie. Och, oczywiście, możesz głosić bardziej subiektywne spojrzenie na świat, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że można istnieć w dobry albo zły sposób.

Znów pociągnęła nosem. Milczał. Spojrzała na niego.

— Nie zgadzasz się ze mną?

Po chwili się uśmiechnął i pochylił do przodu.

— Myślę, że właśnie znalazłem sposób na rozwiązanie twojego problemu, Dolores. Zechciałabyś przejść ze mną do drugiego pokoju?

* * *

><p>Harry siedział teraz przy biurku.<p>

Wszyscy inni dawno wrócili już do domów, do swoich rodzin, ukochanych lub zwierzaków, ale on nadal wpatrywał się w zdjęcia miejsca zbrodni i przeszukiwał pliki z Ministerstwa.

Przyglądał się dotychczasowym ofiarom Voldemorta – lub przynajmniej tym, o których wiedzieli.

Była to dziwna mieszanka, składająca się nie tylko z tych, których zabił wyłącznie z powodu czegoś, co nazwali „motylą zbrodnią", kiedy to dopuszczał się morderstwa, bo wierzył, że byli skazą tego świata. Byli też inni, których nie byli do końca pewni. Być może zrobili coś, co go zirytowało, ale nie byli powiązani z żadnym konkretnym skandalem, o którym by wiedzieli.

Jego rodzice nie zrobili niczego złego.

Potarł oczy, wyczerpany. Otaczające go biura były ciche, a jedyne światło wydobywało się z jego boksu.

Nie wiedział już, jak bardzo jest późno, ale jego żołądek warczał w nadziei na posiłek lub coś do picia.

Nie mógł się jednak na to wystarczająco zrelaksować, a jego dom z całą tą swoją cichą pustką wydawał mu się równie zniechęcający. Jasne, bariery wokół niego były niesłychanie dobre i przez długi czas już żył ze świadomością zagrożenia ze strony Voldemorta (chociaż wcześniej chroniły go „bariery krwi"), ale to nie miało znaczenia.

Gdyby oczekiwano, że gdzieś będzie, byłoby to właśnie to miejsce i sam nie wiedział.

Czuł się jak żałosne, wystraszone dziecko, będąc tak przerażonym na myśl o przebywaniu samemu w swoim własnym domu, ale słowa Riddle'a, że był konkurencją, potencjalną ofiarą…

Jego dłoń wciąż się nie trzęsła i przez sekundę przez jego umysł przeszła ulotna myśl, że zabiłby każdego, kto by się na niego rzucił. Chwilę później poczuł w ustach gorzki smak.

Obrócił kolejną stronę swoich notatek, z roztargnieniem rozważając zrobienie sobie kawy.

Czuł się, jakby coś, jakieś objawienie, jakiś kawałek informacji, który mógłby to wszystko połączyć leżał na wyciągnięcie ręki… a on tylko nie mógł po niego sięgnąć.

Przygryzł wargę i w następnej sekundzie znów zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

* * *

><p>Harry nie wrócił do domu.<p>

Światła nie były zapalone… i, och, oczywiście, że wiedział, gdzie mieszkał jego horkruks. Po prostu nie mógł tam wejść, nie z własnej woli – zapobiegało temu zaklęcie Fideliusa.

Ale brak numeru dwunastego w numeracji budynków mówił sam za siebie.

Wierzył, że Harry odziedziczył dom Blacków po mającej miejsce akurat w odpowiednim czasie śmierci swojego ojca chrzestnego podczas jego piątego roku nauki i niezwłocznie wyprowadził się od swojej ciotki i wuja.

Przynajmniej tyle dobrego z tego wyszło – a także to, że się później przeprowadzili i Harry nie utrzymywał z tymi świniami żadnego kontaktu.

Jedynym, co powstrzymywało go przed natychmiastowym zabiciem ich był fakt, że nie chciał zabierać Harry'emu tej wyśmienitej radości z zemsty, kiedy już sam to zrobi. Bo zrobi – prędzej czy później. Osobiście tego dopilnuje.

Jego pierwszą, niepożądaną myślą było, że chłopcu udało się wpaść znów w jakieś tarapaty, ale szybko ustalił, że wciąż pracował w swoim biurze.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie jadł kolacji.

Harry naprawdę musiał się nauczyć lepiej o siebie dbać. Może były to jakieś pasywne myśli samobójcze? Łatwa ucieczka, do której nie przyznałby się nawet przed samym sobą? Lub efekt przewlekłego zaniedbywania. Harry spał twardo na biurku, jego zwykle zamknięta twarz była otwarta i wrażliwa, nawet jeśli odrobinę napięta z powodu niespokojnego snu.

Ach, nic nie szkodzi, miał już dość przyjemny pomysł na jutrzejszy lunch, ale potrzebował czasu, by się do niego odpowiednio przygotować.

Myślał o dobrym paszteciku z dodatkiem tym razem czerwonego wina… może Chianti? Pomogłoby Harry'emu się zrelaksować. Alkohol wpływał tak na ludzi i wydawał się być dobrym rozwiązaniem na lunch.

Kolacja nie byłaby taka wyjątkowa, prawdopodobnie składałaby się z resztek obiadu połączonych z jakimś ryżem… a przynajmniej zakładając, że to on by gotował.

Podszedł do niego, pozwalając palcom wpleść się delikatnie we włosy Harry'ego i opuścił je, gdy ten tylko lekko przesunął się pod wpływem jego dotyku. Pomogła w tym prawdopodobnie uspokajająca aura, którą posłał chłopcu. Paznokcie przesunęły się łagodnie w poprzek jego głowy, po czym dotarły do linii szczęki, gdzie jego palce poczuły bijący pod skórą puls.

Jak łatwo mógłby go zatrzymać, zwłaszcza teraz.

Zwilżył wargi, pochylając się i przyglądając mu uważnie, czując rześki zapach detergentu, a także nieco słabszą woń deszczu i czegoś ziemistego.

Mógłby stracić teraz nad sobą panowanie, mógłby nawet upewnić się, że Harry pozostanie nieprzytomny, mógłby go gdzieś zabrać i obserwować, jak budzi się z paniką, kontrolować go… cokolwiek tylko by chciał. Możliwości uniosły się cudownie na skraju jego myśli, migając przed jego oczami.

Jego palce przesunęły się po gładko opalonym gardle Harry'ego, po jabłku Adama, po czym w końcu zacisnęły stanowczo na ramieniu chłopca.

— Harry – powiedział spokojnie, lekko nim potrząsając. Auror natychmiast wyrwał się ze snu, niemal spadając z krzesła, gdy rzucił się po swoją różdżkę. Uniósł brwi, gdy chłopiec praktycznie runął w chaotyczną stertę u jego stóp, po czym wyciągnął ręce i podniósł go na nogi, trzymając go mocno ręką na pasie, nawet gdy już stał, wbijając palce w jego żebra i biodro.

— Ja… kurwa… Riddle. Ja… zasnąłem? – Szybko otrząsnął się z resztek snu – zbyt szybko jak na jego gust – i za jego grubymi rzęsami pojawiło się czujne spojrzenie. – O cholera jasna, zasnąłem. Przepraszam. Czekaj… co ty tutaj robisz?

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie, po czym opuścił wzrok na rękę Toma i jego policzki poczerwieniały odrobinę, gdy zrobił krok do tyłu.

— Mieliśmy pójść na kolację. Moja praca trochę się przedłużyła… i twoja najwyraźniej też.

Harry przetarł oczy i jakimś cudem udało mu się wyglądać na jeszcze młodszego niż zwykle. Ciężar znów przygniótł jego ramiona, a oczy zwęziły się ze stresu i dręczących go cieni.

— Jasne. Taa. Miałem jakiś pomysł?

— Och?

— Mmm. Taa, ten kodeks… — Ziewnął i wymruczał kolejne przeprosiny. Serio, kiedy ostatnio Harry porządnie się wyspał? Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. – Próbował wysłać Voldemortowi wiadomość, tak? Więc… co, jeśli odpowiemy? Powiedziałeś konkurencja… co, jeśli go wkurzymy? Sprawimy, że się potknie, złamie wzór.

— Rzuci się na ciebie i spróbuje cię zabić.

— Pieprzone ryzyko zawodowe. Voldemort też próbował mnie zabić. Próbuje. Któreś z tych.

— Gdyby Voldemort próbował cię zabić, już byś nie żył.

— Twoja wiara we mnie jest inspirująca – warknął chłopiec, zerkając na swoje dokumenty i zbierając je. Tom przyglądał się mu przez chwilę, przesuwając wzrokiem po notatkach, obserwacjach i ofiarach, które katalogował Harry.

— Chodź. Wezmę cię do domu – powiedział w końcu. – Może po dobrze przespanej nocy zyskasz świeże spojrzenie na sprawę.


	7. Część pierwsza: 7

Błędy swoim czujnym okiem bety wychwyciła wspaniała **Himitsu**.

**Trisshaya**, **Karolina94**, **Anuii**, **Evolutions**, **Adelcia**, **Lauviah van Beorn**, **ayane. chan989** i _**Gościu**_ — bardzo dziękuję wam za komentarze. Mówiłam to już tysiąc razy, ale naprawdę są absolutnie niesamowite i wiele dla mnie znaczą, a także są motywacją do dalszego działania.

_**Gościu**_, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz! Ja też jestem absolutnie pod wrażeniem ilości komentarzy pod tym fanficiem — to w żadnym wypadku nie moja zasługa, tylko tych wszystkich wspaniałych ludzi, którzy komentują :). Cieszę się, że opowiadanie — i moje tłumaczenie — ci się podoba. Co do dokończenia ficu przez autorkę — na razie nie ma w planach jego porzucenia, więc bądźmy dobrej myśli ;).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział siódmy**

Tom poczuł, jak w jego klatce piersiowej wzrasta chora nadzieja, kiedy maszerowali w stronę znajdującego się w Islington domu Harry'ego.

Gdyby chłopiec go teraz do niego zaprosił, mógłby wchodzić i wychodzić z tego obładowanego barierami budynku, kiedy by tylko zechciał, a to bez wątpienia była bardzo kusząca możliwość.

Niestety, rozczarował się, gdy Harry zatrzymał się na zewnątrz i odwrócił ku niemu.

— Um, chyba kiedy indziej zjemy tę kolację – powiedział chłopiec.

— Mogę ci coś teraz ugotować – zaproponował, unosząc brwi. – To nie problem. A może nie ufasz mi na tyle, aby wpuścić mnie do domu?

Harry zawahał się, po czym wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami.

— Tak naprawdę nikomu nie ufam na tyle, aby wpuścić go do domu. To nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Może innym razem.

Skinął głową – byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdyby naciskał – i posłał Harry'emu uśmiech.

— Innym razem – zgodził się przyjemnym tonem. – I nie martw się, całkowicie cię rozumiem. Gdyby to mnie po piętach deptał Voldemort, również byłbym bardzo ostrożny w kwestii swojego bezpieczeństwa.

W odpowiedzi Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

W jego klatce piersiowej ponownie rozpaliło się pragnienie, przeświadczenie, że powinien po prostu porwać chłopaka we śnie, chociaż skoncentrował się na tym, aby ta myśl nie ukazała się na jego twarzy.

Musiał mieć na względzie długoterminowe korzyści; kwestię wolności, motyla. Mógł porwać Harry'ego, ale wtedy nigdy nie zobaczyłby, czym mógł się stać, gdyby trzymano go na wolności i tylko delikatnie szturchano w odpowiednim kierunku.

Nie, zdusił w sobie to pragnienie, pozwalając, aby dłonie ześlizgnęły się ze ściskanej w kieszeni różdżki, gdy klepnął Harry'ego w ramię, kiedy ten mamrotał coś potwierdzająco w odpowiedzi na jego słowa.

— Masz mój numer, gdybyś mnie potrzebował – stwierdził.

— Nie będę cię potrzebował – odparł Harry, znów okazując ten swój upór względem psychiatrów.

Posłał mu jedynie kolejny pobłażliwy uśmiech, wiedział bowiem, że nie zostanie tak na zawsze. Zanim to się skończy, Harry będzie go potrzebował, już jego w tym głowa.

— Na wszelki wypadek – odpowiedział. – Dobranoc.

— Taa, branoc.

Harry nie wykazał żadnego zamiaru wejścia do swojego domu i Tom zamrugał.

— Co? Czekasz, aż sobie pójdę? Brak numeru dwunastego nie jest tak niepozorny, jak mogłoby ci się wydawać.

— Dlaczego jeszcze nie poszedłeś?

— Masz na karku niebezpiecznego mordercę, a w nocy po ulicy mogą chodzić wszelkiego rodzaju potwory. Powiedziałem, że zabiorę cię bezpiecznie do domu i po prostu dotrzymuję słowa.

Harry prychnął.

— A co się stało ze mną będącym miodożerem, a nie kruchym, złamanym wróbelkiem? Potrafię o siebie zadbać – oświadczył stanowczo chłopiec, wysuwając brodę do przodu z coraz bardziej znajomym wyrazem buntu.

Jego schowane w kieszeniach palce drgnęły z chęci sięgnięcia, zmazania z twarzy tego wyrazu lub może porwania go, sam nie wiedział. Przez sekundę wyobrażał sobie wyraz zaskoczenia i szoku na twarzy Harry'ego, gdyby kiedykolwiek poddał się takiemu impulsowi.

Następnym razem zdecydowanie nie będzie taki miły i nie obudzi go tak szybko.

— Bycie kimś niezależnym nie oznacza nieposiadanie nikogo, na kim można by polegać – odparł.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na jego słowa, chociaż zarazem opatulił się mocniej kurtką, gdy przeszył go chłód ulicy.

— I myślisz, że jesteś kimś, na kim mogę polegać? Ledwie się znamy.

Och, gdyby tylko wiedział…

— Myślę, że jestem kimś, kogo możesz się złapać i użyć do wyciągnięcia siebie z ciemności, do których spychają cię rzeczy, jakie widzisz i odczuwasz – powiedział. – Nie jestem żadnym z twoich przyjaciół, nie musisz się martwić o to, że mnie obciążasz, a ze względu na mój styl życia rozumiem, przez co przechodzisz.

— Nie sądzę, aby studiowanie kryminologii i psychologii oraz okazjonalne odwiedzenie miejsc zbrodni można porównywać do bycia dosłownie wciąganym do umysłu mordercy, zmuszanym do czucia z jego punktu widzenia odczuwanego przez niego sadyzmu – mruknął Harry, zaciskając lekko szczękę.

Mruknął pod nosem, ale uśmieszek nie zeszedł z jego ust.

— Pewnie nie, ale jakoś nie sądzę, abyś zamierzał używać jako oparcia Voldemorta…

Harry roześmiał się, wydając nieznacznie zrelaksować — napięcie zniknęło z jego ramion, kiedy potrząsnął głową.

— Raczej nie. Myślę, że wolałby zobaczyć, jak upadam, niż kiedykolwiek podać mi pomocną dłoń… albo przynajmniej pomocną dłoń, która nie wiąże się z asystowaniu mi przy stawaniu się inną wersją jego samego. – Do jego oczu powrócił zmartwiony cień.

— Wierzysz, że tego właśnie pragnie Voldemort? Skorumpować cię?

— Nie wiem. Ale motyle są znakiem metamorfozy, prawda? Sam tak powiedziałeś.

Milczał przez chwilę i nie wiedział, czy Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wpatruje się w niego tymi swoimi przepięknymi, wyrazistymi zielonymi oczyma. Zastanawiał się, jak Harry spoglądałby na niego, gdyby wiedział, kim był, gdyby powoli wykrwawiał się w jego ramionach – blady, z rozchylonymi ustami, łapiąc z trudem oddech, walcząc z nim lekko niczym motyl, wykręcając się w próbach uniknięcia przypięcia.

— To problem, który powinniśmy zostawić sobie na inny dzień albo przynajmniej na po tym, jak już trochę odpoczniesz – powiedział, powstrzymując się przed naruszeniem przestrzeni osobistej mniejszego mężczyzny. Przynajmniej na razie.

— Sądzisz, że może mu się to udać? – Pytanie Harry'ego zatrzymało go, gdy odchodził, więc obrócił się i znów na niego spojrzał.

— Słucham?

— Sądzisz, że Voldemortowi może się to udać? Sprawienie, bym był taki jak on?

— Wierzę, że każdy ma potencjał, aby pod wpływem sprzyjających okoliczności zostać zabójcą – odparł, nawet jeśli nie niosło to ze sobą ukojenia, jakiego szukał Harry.

Młodszy czarodziej skinął głową i obrócił się na pięcie.

* * *

><p>Niedaleko Grimmauld Place 12 ukrywał się Barty Crouch Junior.<p>

Zajęło to chwilę, ale udało mu się wyśledzić to miejsce. Nie mógł, niestety, się do niego dostać, bo chroniło go zaklęcie Fideliusa. Zaatakowałby tu i teraz, gdyby nie fakt, że Potter nie był sam.

To nie tak, że miał jakiekolwiek skrupuły wobec zaangażowania w to również innej osoby, ale nie chciał zrobić niczego, co mogłoby rozwścieczyć jego Pana. Lord Voldemort – to taki wspaniały pseudonim. Uciekać od śmierci, to po prostu tak bardzo pasuje.

Pragnął poznać tego człowieka, uczyć się od niego, jego artyzmu, jego wizji świata – wszystkiego!

Potter po prostu wydawał się nie rozumieć wspaniałości Voldemorta, bo – gdyby mógł – dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałby wkładać tak wiele wysiłku w sabotowanie go i złapanie? Nie był wart jego uwagi.

Ale być może był to również powód, dla którego nie rzucił się od razu z zamiarem wyrwania serca temu aurorowi – Voldemort kierował na niego uwagę, a więc był jeszcze użyteczny. Poza tym, nieuprzejmym z jego strony byłoby atakowanie ofiary jego Pana, a przynajmniej bez wcześniejszego sprawdzenia.

Skądinąd, skoro Voldemortowi nie udało się zabić chłopca, mógł zrobić to samemu, przysłużyć mu się. Jak uczeń.

Był pewien, że Voldemort będzie znacznie lepszym ojcem od jego.

Patrzył, jak Potter i jakiś starszy facet, powoli zbliżający się do lub właśnie rozpoczynający trzydziestkę, rozmawiają na jakiś temat i próbował przypomnieć sobie, kim on był… Riddle, tak? Psychiatra.

Zastanawiał się, co ten drań powiedziałby o jego stanie psychicznym i skutkach, jakie wywali na jego umyśle dementorzy.

To wszystko to był jeden wielki bałagan.

Ale miał już plan w swoim umyśle i tylko czekał, aż Harry Potter pozostanie sam i bezbronny. To wszystko doskonale ułatwi jego cele.

Nigdy go nie złapią – w końcu martwi nie byli na radarach Ministerstwa.

Obserwował, jak obaj znikają i zastanawiał się, czy Riddle nie był przypadkiem kimś, kogo mógłby wykorzystać, aby zwabić do siebie Pottera.

To wszystko było takie niespójne, ale wiedział, że chce, aby ten niegodny, mały bachor cierpiał za obrazę jego Pana śmierci.

To była tylko kwestia czasu.

Usunął się, strząsając żuka ze swojego ramienia, po czym deportował się z trzaskiem.

* * *

><p>Harry'ego obudził dźwięk stukającej o okno sowy i skrzywił się, machając ręką, aby je otworzyć.<p>

Był zalany zimnym potem, jako że morderstwa przewijały się przez jego głowę znów od nowa w czasie snu.

Szkarłat. Puste oczy. Ściskająca go w piersi radość.

Przesunął ręką po twarzy, wyślizgując się ciężko z łóżka, gdy podfrunęła do niego Świnka – zdecydowanie zbyt rozentuzjazmowana jak na tak wczesną godzinę… która tak w ogóle była?

Usta miał jak z waty z powodu metalicznego posmaku snu – jakkolwiek niespokojnego – a jego włosy przylepione były do czoła.

Chwycił mocno Świnkę w dłonie – malutka sówka była, jak zawsze, energiczna i wciąż czuł lekkie ukłucie w brzuchu na myśl, że Ron dostał ją od Syriusza – aby móc ściągnąć z niej list.

_Spójrz do Proroka Codziennego. Natychmiast._

_Przykro mi._

Do liściku dołączony był egzemplarz, prawdopodobnie zaczarowany w taki sposób, aby mniej ważyć, by Świnka była w stanie go unieść. Rozłożył go. Przez sekundę mógł się na niego tylko gapić, zupełnie odrętwiały. Zaschło mu w ustach.

Przeczytał artykuł i potem musiał jeszcze kilka razy przebiec go wzrokiem, aby w ogóle nabrał sensu, po czym zacisnął pięści i czuł, jak w klatce piersiowej pali go gorąca wściekłość.

Na litość boską!

W ciągu piętnastu minut wypadł przez drzwi w szaleńczej furii.

* * *

><p>Tom siedział przy śniadaniu, jedząc bez pośpiechu, zanim będzie musiał spotkać się ze swoim pierwszym dzisiejszym klientem. Przed sobą rozłożonego miał Proroka Codziennego.<p>

Wyraz jego twarzy był beznamiętny, ale nóż obrócił się w jego ręku i wbił w kiełbasę zdecydowanie zbyt wściekle, aby pasowało to do obrazu idealnego spokoju.

Jak niegrzecznie. Jak bardzo, bardzo niegrzecznie.

_Chłopiec, Który Zmierza Do Ciemności? Prawdziwa historia pomiędzy Harrym Potterem a Lordem Voldemortem_

Te słowa rozbrzmiały echem w jego głowie, gdy je czytał, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty.

„_Potencjalna demoralizacja", „Harry Potter w siebie wątpi", „Znany psychiatra opowiada się za morderstwem", „Dlaczego Tom Riddle odwiedza dom Harry'ego Pottera?", „Czy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył w końcu się załamał?"._

Rita Skeeter.

Oczywiście.

Mógłby od razu odgadnąć.

Chociaż Prorok Codzienny nie był brukowcem w najbardziej oficjalnym znaczeniu tego słowa, wulgarne, niesmaczne i często sensacyjne artykuły Skeeter zdecydowanie nie przystały przyzwoitej gazecie.

Zastanawiał się, jak zareagował na to Harry, bo z pewnością nie podziała to dobrze na jego reputację Złotego Chłopca.

Oczywiście niewybaczalnym było, że oczerniła również jego i próbowała wciągnąć go w taki paskudny skandal… ale co miał z tym zrobić?

Nie wiedział, dlaczego ludzie ostatnio tak uparcie zachowywali się wokół niego w tak niestosowny sposób. Było to raczej irytujące. Bywały momenty, takie jak ten, gdy myślał, że zostanie Czarnym Panem mogłoby być lepszym pomysłem, bo wtedy nikt nigdy nie ośmieliłby się nawet wspomnieć jego imienia, nie mówiąc już o wypowiadaniu się o nim w taki sposób.

Drżeliby u jego stóp. Dalej będą.

Nie miał jak na razie żadnych odwołań; oczywiście, że nie, jego klienci byli zbyt uzależnieni od jego pomocy i znawstwa, jednak jego lista oczekujących się skurczyła.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że podobało mu się, iż został w taki sposób odrzucony.

Prawdziwym pytaniem jednak było – skąd się dowiedziała?

Nie widział jej w domu Harry'ego, gdzie miała miejsce ta rozmowa. Miała w okolicy podsłuch? Wiedział, że powinien wznieść więcej barier ochronnych, ale wówczas wzbudziłoby to jedynie podejrzenia w większości mugolskiej ulicy, a ich rozmowa była właściwie nieszkodliwa.

Pogmatwana.

A jednak kolejna osoba znieważyła jego mądrość i chwałę.

Zacisnął usta, składając gazetę.

Oczywiście nie mógł zaatakować jej otwarcie, nie w sposób, jakiego pragnął. To tylko wzbudziłoby pytania dotyczące tego, dlaczego Voldemort miałby chcieć go bronić. Można byłoby to wprawdzie uznać za obronę Harry'ego, ale ze względu na _pewne_ połączenie ten i tak by wiedział o jego własnej, bardziej osobistej wściekłości.

Jego bariery oklumencyjne działały zwykle bez zarzutu i nie mogły zostać zachwiane nawet przez najbrutalniejsze włamania z zewnątrz… jednak w popełnianiu morderstwa było coś, co sprawiało, że odrobinę się osuwały i wypuszczały emocje, które pozostawały na miejscach zbrodni niczym podpis artysty wykonującego graffiti – dostępne tylko dla Harry'ego.

Być może to dlatego, że to był jego czas wolności i potęgi, i jakiekolwiek ograniczanie się w tym uwolnieniu zrujnowałoby całe jego odczuwanie.

Nie mógł jednak przecież pozwolić, aby uszło jej to płazem, prawda? Miał kilka pomysłów, ale…

Skierował się do biura, ale ledwo do niego wszedł, a czyjaś dłoń mocno zacisnęła się na jego gardle, podczas gdy różdżka wbiła się mu w brzuch.

Spojrzał prosto we wściekłe, szmaragdowe oczy.

Wspaniale. Po prostu wspaniale.


	8. Część pierwsza: 8

Betowała jak zwykle niezawodna **Himitsu**.

**Fire**, **Karolina94**, **Anuii**, **Lauviah van Beorn**, **ToJa**, **Evolutions**, **H.**, **Shailila**, **Adelcia**, **ayane. chan989** - kłaniam się nisko w podziękowaniu za komentarze, bo jesteście absolutnie wspaniali i wciąż mnie zadziwiacie - oczywiście pozytywnie, jak najbardziej pozytywnie. Tak bardzo, bardzo wam dziękuję za komentarze. Wiem, że nie wszystkim odpowiedziałam jeszcze na komentarze, zaraz to zrobię. Po prostu pomyślałam, że w tym samym czasie możecie mieć już możliwość przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału :).

**Fire**, doskonale rozumiem, mnie też zawsze trudno zabrać się do komentowania. Tym bardziej dziękuję, że się na to zdecydowałaś. Oczywiście niezmiernie się cieszę, że opowiadanie - i przedstawienie w nim Voldemorta oraz Harry'ego - ci się podoba. Tom na pewno nie przestanie krążyć wokół Harry'ego, tyle na pewno mogę obiecać :). **H**, i bardzo ci za ten komentarz dziękuję :). Oczywiście nie masz za co przepraszać, doskonale rozumiem. I mówisz, że opowiadanie mogłoby zostać całe napisane z perspektywy Toma? Mogę cię zrozumieć, chociaż sądzę, że punkt widzenia Harry'ego również jest niezwykle istotny - choćby ze względu na to, że dostrzegamy, jaki dokładnie wpływ ma na niego Voldemort. Jak się rozwinie sprawa pomiędzy naśladowcą a Tomem z pewnością zostanie wyjaśnione, ja natomiast na ten temat milczę.

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodoba :).

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział ósmy**

Harry siedział w wydzielonym dla aurorów departamencie Ministerstwa i czuł się, jak gdyby w żołądku spoczywał mu duży, zimny kamień.

Przeczesał palcami włosy, drugą dłonią ściskając trzecią już tego dnia filiżankę kawy.

Czuł się jak kompletny idiota, bo nie zauważył, że ktoś kręcił się w pobliżu jego domu – no bo jak inaczej ktoś mógłby wiedzieć, że był u niego Tom i usłyszeć ich rozmowę?

To mógłby być Voldemort lub naśladowca. Można powiedzieć, że niemal miał szczęście, iż była to Rita pieprzona Skeeter.

Niemal, bo była suką i życie jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej zaczynało przypominać mu jego koszmary (już i tak zresztą potwierdzone przez pewnego masowego mordercę).

A wtedy już zupełnie mu odbije.

Biuro aurorów, w którym przebywał bez przerwy wypełnione było hałasem telefonów wykonywanych do Proroka Codziennego w celu podjęcia zdecydowanych kroków i zatuszowania całej tej historii. Ludzie rozmawiali, ale ich słowa przelatywały mu przez głowę, jakby przemawiali do niego spod wody, były zupełnie przytłumione.

Czuł, że ludzie posyłają mu niespokojne spojrzenia, które ani trochę nie przyczyniały się do poprawy jego samopoczucia.

To było śmieszne, ale czuł się po prostu taki… samotny. Wyobcowany. A szczególnie w tej chwili. Ludzie oczywiście jak najlepiej wykorzystywali jego… umiejętności i niepokojące zdolności do przechadzania się po miejscach zbrodni Voldemorta i wychodzenia z nich ze świadomością najdrobniejszych szczegółów motywacji i rozumowania stojących za morderstwem.

Przyzwyczaił się już do bycia innym i, szczerze mówiąc, po przeżyciu w wieku piętnastu lat niepokojącego okresu, nie widział już sensu marudzenia z tego powodu. W końcu niczego to nie zmieniało, prawda?

Pragnął jedynie, aby tak w niego nie wątpili, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie mógł ich za to winić, skoro oczywiste było, że sam w siebie wątpił. Na miłość boską, chodził na terapię! I większość departamentu była tego w jakiś sposób świadoma.

To nie było dobre.

Rita Skeeter była kiczowatą szmatą i plotkarą, ale była również ogromnie popularna. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale pomimo jej kłamstw i często błędnych oraz oszczerczych komentarzy zasiała również niepokojące ziarenko prawdy.

Mógł niemal usłyszeć myśli wirujące w głowach innych ludzi, zwłaszcza że nie mógł zaprzeczyć swojej winie i obawom o stan swojego umysłu i rozsądku. Tak samo jak nie mógł zanegować, iż nie wypowiedział słów, które zacytowała.

Czasami wystarczyło, aby ktoś szepnął – zasiał – jakąś plotkę, a ludzie od razu zaczynali myśleć inaczej, bo co jeśli była prawdziwa? Po prostu: co jeśli. Nie odwracali się od niego natychmiast, niektórzy, owszem, ale większość nie, jednak to ziarno wątpliwości zostało zasianie.

Próbował to zignorować, odległą częścią umysłu dostrzegając współczujący uśmiech Rona, Tonks próbującą sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej i nawet Scrimgeoura niezręcznie ściskającego jego ramię.

Być może to jego własne problemy i kruchość przebudzenia, krwi i emocji trysnęły w żyłach jego wspomnień. Przycisnął do siebie swoje palce, suche, lekko opalone i pokryte odciskami, spoglądając na atakujące go z każdej strony zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

Nie chciał już na nie patrzeć.

Ale musiał.

Ograniczył wiktymologię do ludzi, którzy byli połączeni z Departamentem i jak do tej pory znalazł mające miejsce jakiś czas temu morderstwo Bonesów i śmierć Barty'ego Croucha. Żadne nie wydawało się jakoś szczególnie realne, ale tak naprawdę większość zabójstw Voldemorta nie była powiązana z jego departamentem.

Pomimo że miał dostęp do umysłu tego mężczyzny, i tak nie zawsze był pewien, w jaki sposób wybierał swoje ofiary. W metodologii Voldemorta wciąż było coś, co wydawało się mu umykać, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być.

Może kluczem były różnice w miejscach zbrodni.

Ostatnie dwa, naśladowcy i Voldemorta, składały się z brakującego serca, w którego miejsce przypięty został motyl. Innym razem brakowało płuc, a motyl przymocowany był do pustego po obu stronach serca. Bywało różnie.

Przypuszczał, że części ciała były jakąś pokręconą formą pamiątki.

Potarł oczy i obrazy pojawiły się pod pokrywą ciemności, rozpościerając się przed nim, utrzymując nawet wtedy, gdy ponownie je otworzył.

Nie mogło chodzić o Croucha, wszyscy nie żyli – syn zmarł w Azkabanie – ale nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, by naśladowcą mogła być Susan Bones. Chodził z nią do Hogwartu, była urocza, miła. Nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła.

Chociaż, jak przypuszczał, to samo mógłby powiedzieć o każdym innym.

Jedyną osobą, którą uważał za zdolną do zrobienia czegoś takiego był Snape i to nie tylko dlatego, że nienawidził tego dziwacznego, tłustowłosego drania.

Stłumił westchnięcie, próbując myśleć. Był taki pewien, że coś tutaj znajdzie, ale wydawało się, jakby co krok napotykał ślepą uliczkę.

Czas na ponowne zerknięcie na miejsce zbrodni.

* * *

><p>Tom przyglądał się przez ułamek sekundy stojącemu przed nim młodszemu mężczyźnie, marszcząc lekko brwi.<p>

On nie… pachniał odpowiednio.

Coś było nie tak. Niemniej jednak nie wahał się przed wykonaniem jednego szybkiego ruchu, aby to ktoś-wyglądający-jak-Harry był przyciskany do ściany.

— Wielosokowy to bardzo interesujący eliksir – mruknął, patrząc, jak w tych zielonych oczach pojawia się błysk paniki. W jego głowie pojawiło się tysiące możliwości… Miał przed sobą kogoś, kto wyglądał dokładnie jak Harry, ale nim nie był. Oczywiście istniały pewne nieścisłości, takie jak zapach, które strasznie go drażniły. – Doskonale odwzorowuje wygląd, zmienia nawet w pewnym stopniu struny głosowe i sam głos, ale nawet w naszym świecie niezwykle trudno jest uzyskać dokładną kopię oryginału, zwłaszcza w przypadku naszej, jak zakładam, wzajemnej znajomości, panie Potter.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Riddle – zaczął oszust, mrużąc oczy, upuszczając różdżkę z brzękiem na podłogę, aby nie mógł potwierdzić, że nie był to jedenastocalowy ostrokrzew. – Słuchaj, wiem, że musiałeś powiedzieć gazetom…

— Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości. – Przechylił głowę, przyglądając się mężczyźnie – lub przynajmniej przypuszczalnie mężczyźnie – i zastanawiając się, dlaczego miałby zaatakować go tak otwarcie. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie złapany, to przynajmniej było oczywiste. Próbował wykorzystać przewagę wyglądu Harry'ego, aby go obezwładnić, ale po co przypierał go do ściany?

Władza, kontrola. Oszust pragnął zobaczyć domniemany strach w jego oczach. Sadysta. Powoli uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Co za szkoda, że ten naśladowca przypadkowo natknął się na większego od siebie drapieżnika.

Najwyraźniej czuł potrzebę ukrywania swojego prawdziwego wyglądu i to nie tylko po to, aby brać z zaskoczenia, ale może również dlatego, że nie miał ciała kogoś, kto mógłby niezauważony szwendać się po uliczkach i niepostrzeżenie zakradać, gdzie mu się tylko podobało?

Ciekawe.

— Myślę, że musimy sobie porozmawiać, nie sądzisz? Dlaczego nie wejdziesz do mojego biura?

To będzie zabawne.

* * *

><p>— Tom?<p>

Zamarł, gdy doszedł go głos z drugiego pokoju – i to właśnie było całe piękno barier. Był w stanie usłyszeć stąd wszystko, co działo się w jego biurze, ale nic z tego, co działo się tutaj nie było słyszalne z zewnątrz. Idealnie.

Delikatnie zdjął zakrwawione rękawiczki, ignorując spoglądające na niego lśniące, wypełnione agonią zielone oczy.

Nie widział sensu w naciskaniu na poznanie prawdziwej tożsamości oszusta, skoro eliksir wieloskokowy – a był pewien, że to była właśnie jego sprawka – w końcu i tak przestanie działaś. A w międzyczasie mógł zdecydowanie o wiele lepiej się zabawić.

Kupił butelkę taniej wody po goleniu, której używał Harry – pachniała tandetnie, raczej jak coś, co kupowało się z naklejką na opakowaniu niż w bardziej wyrafinowanej i eleganckiej szkatułce. Wylał ją na swoją ofiarę, aby powstrzymać rażący kontrast pomiędzy jej wyglądem a wszystkimi innymi niedociągnięciami.

Chociaż rozumiał ideę używania przez masowych morderców substytutów ich wymarzonej ofiary, ostatecznej nagrody, nigdy tak naprawdę nie widział w tym sensu, skoro różnice były takie oczywiste, że krzyczały mu w twarz i roztrzaskiwały wszelkie fantazje.

Jeśli miał bawić się w taki sposób, zasługiwał, aby było to zrobione porządnie.

Poza tym zawsze był zaintrygowany, jak wyglądałyby efekty spowodowania blizn i ran, i ogólnie uszkodzenia na kimś, kto był pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego.

Czy rany przeniosą się bezpośrednio na prawdziwą formę, dokładnie w to samo miejsce, w którym zostały umieszczone pod wpływem wielosokowego? A może zmienią miejsce? I czy w ogóle tam będą?

Patrząc na to z naukowego punktu widzenia, było to bardzo fascynujące.

Niemniej jednak pozwolił, aby rękawiczki upadły obok niego. Posłał swojej ofierze zadowolony uśmiech, zdjął specjalne nakrycie na ubranie i sprawdził, czy na garniturze nie zostały żadne plamki krwi (oczywiście nie zostały), a następnie udał się do sąsiedniego pokoju, aby spotkać z prawdziwą wersją Harry'ego. Raz jeszcze tylko kątem oka po raz ostatni zerknął uszczęśliwiony na oszusta.

Do czasu, gdy powróci, jego ofiara może powrócić do swojej poprzedniej postaci, a więc chciał upewnić się, że ten widok zapadnie mu w pamięci.

Gdyby to nie Harry, prawdziwy Harry, stał przy drzwiach jego gabinetu, zdecydowanie udawałby, że go tutaj nie ma.

Przeszedł przed drzwi akurat wtedy, gdy chłopiec najwyraźniej postanowił wyjść, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby było mu niezręcznie.

— Harry – zawołał. Chłopiec odwrócił się, mrugając ze zdziwieniem, zanim jego wzrok przesunął się na drzwi, które Tom mimochodem za sobą zamknął.

— Och, przepraszam. Masz pacjenta?

— Tylko sprzątam po spotkaniu z jednym. Twoja obecność nie stanowi dla mnie problemu – odparł, przyglądając się uważnie chłopcu.

Harry skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, wpychając ręce do kieszeni.

I oto kolejny powód, dla którego tak łatwo było rozpoznać oszusta – chociaż Harry mógłby zaatakować, gdyby było to konieczne, a do tego, czego był pewien, z całkowitą bezwzględnością, precyzją oraz śmiałością, wciąż był aurorem.

Nigdy nie szukałby strachu w oczach swojego przeciwnika, zaatakowałby, zanim ten w ogóle by go spostrzegł. Oszołomił go albo coś w tym stylu.

Tom przyglądał się mu przez moment, po czym podszedł bliżej, pozwalając, aby jego palce przesunęły się i osiadły na plecach Harry'ego.

— Chodź, usiądź. Wstawię czajnik – mruknął. – Jestem pewien, że miałeś parszywy dzień, zajmując się oszczerstwami panny Skeeter.

— Przepraszam za to – powiedział Harry, spoglądając na niego. Choć raz siedział chętnie. Tom nie odpowiedział mu natychmiast, parząc herbatę, po czym podał mu kubek i zajął własne miejsce.

— Myślisz, że to twoja wina?

— A nie? – Harry skrzywił się. – I znów mnie psychoanalizujesz. Mówiłem ci, abyś przestał to robić.

— A ja nie wykazałem żadnej intencji ulegnięcia twojemu żądaniu, czego nie zrobię również teraz – odparł spokojnie. – Dlaczego sądzisz, że to twoja wina i dlaczego czujesz potrzebę przeproszenia mnie za to?

To był prywatny, mroczny i wyśmienity rodzaj dreszczyku emocji, gdy tak przechodził nagle z roli mordercy Harry'ego do jego powiernika i psychiatry.

Harry zacisnął z frustracją szczękę i Tom wpijał się w każdy szczegół jego twarzy, każdy najmniejszy błysk emocji i przesunięcie mięśni oraz kości.

Myślał, że użycie substytutu zaspokoi te żądze, tę chęć wyciągnięcia ręki i przesunięcia palcami i ustami po każdym calu tego rozszalałego, rozbitego umysłu, tak powiązanego z jego.

A to tylko jeszcze bardziej się nasiliło.

Oszust, bez względu na to jak dobrze przebrany, nie wystarczył. Wiedział, że to nie było prawdziwe, że tylko Harry go zaspokoi, gdy przyjdzie zakończyć tę szczególną grę.

— No cóż, zostałeś wciągnięty w ten cały bałagan przeze mnie – wymamrotał Harry. – I to wywołanie skandalu na mój temat było celem Skeeter. Bez urazy, ale byłeś tylko przypadkową ofiarą.

— Wiesz, mam swoją własną reputację i nie jest ona związana wyłącznie z twoją – stwierdził sucho. Harry zarumienił się, zaciskając palce.

— Taa, wiem. Po prostu… nie możesz najzwyczajniej w świecie przyjąć tych pieprzonych przeprosin i dać spokój?

Głowa Toma przechyliła się nieznacznie.

— A może czujesz się winny, że przeżyłeś atak Voldemorta, a twoi rodzice nie?

— Ja… co? Co to ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego? – zapytał zdecydowanym głosem Harry, a jego ramiona zesztywniały.

— Poczucie winy ocalałego – odparł Tom. – To mogłoby tłumaczyć twój kompleks bohatera i męczeństwo, a także pozorną konieczność wzięcia na swoje ramiona odpowiedzialności za wszystko, co się dzieje.

Harry zamrugał, jakby próbował się zdecydować, czy powinien czuć się urażony, czy nie.

Powstrzymał się od uśmiechnięcia.

— Napij się herbaty, Harry. I powiedz, po co przyszedłeś?

* * *

><p>Harry nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie Tom stał się w ogóle, choćby w najmniejszym sensie, dla niego powiernikiem. Przypuszczał, że to dlatego, iż miał już serdecznie dość czucia się w pracy jak dziwak i ludzi, którzy albo traktowali go jak kruchą porcelanę, albo jakby był wcielonym Lordem Voldemortem.<p>

Cholerny Czarodziejski Świat, jak zawsze zakochany w skandalu.

Było dokładnie tak samo jak przy fiasku z Komnatą Tajemnic.

Może po prostu chciał czuć się normalnie lub przynajmniej… cóż... normalnie z wizytami psychiatrycznymi to był oksymoron, nie?

Gdyby był normalny, nigdy by nawet nie poznał Toma Riddle'a.

Stary niepokój ścisnął jego żołądek.

Ale Tom przynajmniej prawdopodobnie znał ludzi, którzy byli bardziej popieprzeni od niego, więc miał tutaj pewną swobodę.

— Zwęziłem listę możliwych ofiar – powiedział po chwili. – Wiesz, względem tego, że naśladowcy może wydawać się, iż jest coś winny Voldemortowi. Znalazłem dwoje ludzi w moim departamencie, z którymi całkiem prawdopodobnie mógłby być powiązany naśladowca: Bones i Crouch, stare ofiary Voldemorta.

Tom mruknął potwierdzająco, przyglądając się mu.

— Chodzi o to… — kontynuował… a może przyszedł tu tylko dlatego, że potrzebował kogoś, komu mógłby zwierzyć się ze swoich pomysłów, powiedzieć je na głos, bo jego departament zawsze był zajęty i wypełniony wrzawą? To w końcu nie tak, że Voldemort był jedynym kręcącym się w okolicy psycholem lub jedynym problemem, z którym musieli się uporać.

Voldemort był po prostu tym, który zawsze przypadał jemu.

— Chodzi o to – powtórzył, zwilżając usta – że wiele osób nie lubiło Barty'ego Croucha, a przynajmniej jeśli mówimy o Mrocznych Czarodziejach. Zamknął wielu ludzi i oskarżył wielu innych. To naprawdę ani trochę nie zmniejsza listy podejrzanych. Najbardziej oczywistym wyborem byłby syn Croucha, ale zmarł w Azkabanie dobrych wiele lat przed tym, nim Crouch został zamordowany.

— Rzeczywiście dylemat – mruknął Riddle. – Sprawdziłeś, czy były jakieś ucieczki z Azkabanu? Może jakaś, jaka wiązałaby się z rozpoczętą akurat w tej chwili działalnością naśladowcy?

— Nie było. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Już sprawdzałem.

— Może ktoś z wsadzonych do Azkabanu przez Croucha ludzi ma rodzinę?

— A może powinienem po prostu oskarżyć wszystkich czystokrwistych czarodziejów w naszym społeczeństwie o bycie mordercami? – zripostował sucho Harry. Na usta Toma wkradł się na chwilę mały uśmieszek, ale szybko zniknął.

Osobiście wciąż skłaniał się ku wybawieniu zabójcy z cienia, bo jak na razie miał parszywe szczęście z jego odnalezieniem.

Był pewien, że w końcu mu się to uda, że w końcu go złapie, ale martwiło go, ile ludzi do tego czasu zginie.

Ze zmęczeniem potarł oczy, opuszczając na dół filiżankę, zanim zamarł.

— Czy, uch, masz coś przeciwko, bym raz na jakiś czas wpadał i rozmawiał z tobą o tych rzeczach? Mam na myśli, to nie twoja praca i w ogóle, powinienem płacić ci za ten czas…

Tom zachichotał lekko na ostatnią część jego wypowiedzi i Harry znów lekko się skrzywił, ale jego towarzysz wyciągnął rękę i jego palce przesunęły się i w końcu osadziły na jego karku.

— Możesz przychodzić, kiedy tylko zechcesz lub masz potrzebę. Tylko nie w godzinach pracy. Z chęcią pomogę ci jak mogę.

Po raz pierwszy, chociaż Tom dotknął go już mimochodem wcześniej, Harry stał się świadomy ciepła jego palców na swojej chłodnej skórze, niemal mrowienia, zupełnie jakby… nie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Riddle'a, niby przypadkowym ruchem wyciągając szyję i ramiona z dala od jego lekkiego uścisku, a Tom natychmiast z powrotem przyciągnął do siebie swoją rękę.

— Dziękuję – powiedział. – Bardzo to doceniam. Zapłacę ci kawą i swoim czarującym towarzystwem lub coś w tym stylu.

Tom skinął głową.

— Ale nasze rzeczywiste sesje wciąż będą jak najbardziej miały miejsce i wciąż oczekuję, że będziesz się na nich pojawiał.

Świetnie. Więcej psychoanalizowania i więcej ludzi próbujących dostać się do jego głowy.

Harry spojrzał na Toma kamiennym wzrokiem i prychnął.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Harry wyszedł, Tom wślizgnął się z powrotem do drugiego pokoju. Harry pytał go o to, czy może go obejrzeć, ale z łatwością zbył to pytanie na inny moment.<p>

Na jego stole nie leżał już zakrwawiony, obolały i rozgorączkowany Harry.

Przechylił lekko głowę i zrobił krok do przodu, pochylając się nad mężczyzną, z łatwością ściągając knebel (jego komentarze nie było wystarczająco harry'owate, były nudne, szalone i bezużyteczne), a jego zainteresowanie zdecydowanie się zwiększyło.

— No, no, no – wymruczał. – Czy ktoś ci już mówił, że wyglądasz zupełnie jak twój ojciec?


	9. Część pierwsza: 9

Betowała cudowna **Himitsu** – anioł, nie człowiek, mówię wam :).

**deathliberation**, **Anuii**, **Karolino94**, **Lauviah van Beorn**, **Adelcio**, **Ulo** oraz **ayane. chan989** - bardzo dziękuję wam za komentarze i wsparcie, jakie mi za ich pomocą okazujecie. Jestem za to ogromnie wdzięczna.

**Ulo**, niestety nie jestem w stanie wypowiedzieć się na temat tłumaczenia, bo go po prostu nie czytam. Mogę powiedzieć tylko, iż w oryginale występują często strasznie długie zdania, które mogą wpływać na lekkość czytania. A także dość ciężkie opisy. Takie przynajmniej były moje wrażenia po przetłumaczeniu pierwszych rozdziałów (każdy tekst tłumaczy się nieco inaczej). Trudno mi coś mówić na temat stylu oryginału. Myślę, że mogę jednak powiedzieć, iż ja osobiście rozdziałów dziejących się w Hogwarcie raczej nie lubię i ilekroć czytam ten fic, pomiędzy tymi rozdziałami, a tymi dziejącymi się w czasach pohogwarckich muszę zrobić sobie przerwę. Ale to sprawa bardzo osobista, bo na przykład - z tego, co wiem - Himitsu nie miała takiego problemu i te rozdziały w Hogwarcie lubi. Zresztą ona cały ten fic lubi. A moją główną motywacją tłumaczenia tego fica były czasy pohogwarckie i sam absolutnie oryginalny pomysł. Uch, czuję, że niewiele pomogłam...

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Kiedy Harry stawił się następnego popołudnia na swoje kolejne spotkanie, Toma nie było nigdzie widać, a cały jego gabinet był w nieładzie.

Poczuł, że jego ramiona napinają się, gdy szybko przesunął wzrokiem po pokoju. Zrobił krok do przodu, czując, że zasycha mu w ustach.

Dokumenty osuwały się pod jego stopami, gdy przeszedł ostrożnie przez pokój, zwykle nieskazitelny, a teraz wyglądający, jakby nawet przejście małego tornada lub huraganu nie mogło wywołać w nim takich zniszczeń.

Krzesło i stół były przewrócone, tak samo jak kanapa, na której na jednym z boków widniało duże przecięcie, z którego niczym krew wydostawała się wyściółka. Przełknął ślinę.

Co się tu, do diabła, stało?

Tak czy inaczej, nie wyglądało to dobrze.

W ciągu kilku sekund instynktownie ściskał w dłoni różdżkę.

Tego ranka znaleźli kolejne ciało – Dolores Umbridge, której różowe ubranie zabarwiło się na czerwono, oczy wytrzeszczone były ze zdumienia i przerażenia, a usta zaciśnięte w panice.

Od razu wiedział, że była to robota Voldemorta – jakby mogło być inaczej, skoro w sekundzie, gdy wkroczył na miejsce zbrodni, zaatakowała go fala emocji i mocy tak intensywna, że niemal powaliła go na kolana.

Tym razem czuł nienawiść, wstręt i obrzydzenie; poczucie, że pod każdym względem była gorsza, brudniejsza, że była niczym więcej jak tylko świnią.

Zamiast motyla, w miejscu, gdzie powinno się znajdować jej serce przykuta była ropucha, uwięziona we wciąż nienaruszonej klatce piersiowej.

Usunięty został również jej język, a krew była dosłownie wszędzie.

Niektórzy członkowie jego zespołu zastanawiali się, czy ta zbrodnia nie miała bardziej osobistego podłoża, czy nie była przesadzona, bo ta kobieta była kimś, kogo Voldemort znał osobiście i kim pogardzał. I chociaż Harry potrafił przyznać, że w tej teorii mogły kryć się odrobinki prawdy (nie żeby trudno było gardzić podsekretarką Ministra), zbrodnia nie została popełniona wyłącznie z tego powodu.

Wszystko, co zrobił Voldemort było przesadzone, a każdy, kogo zabił, zrobił według niego coś, czym zasłużył sobie na karę – na przemienienie w motyla lub skazanie i potępienie, jak było w tym przypadku.

Od czasu, gdy przebywała w Hogwarcie, wiedział, że Umbridge była bardzo uporządkowana i schludna. Na miłość boską, wszystkie jej ołówki były naostrzone do tej samej długości!

Nie, to wszystko było celowe, jak zresztą każde działanie Voldemorta, i spowodowane tym, że jego ofiara absolutnie nienawidziłaby bałaganu, jaki z nią zrobił.

Ta zbrodnia była tak inna od tego, z czym zwykle się spotykał, że gdyby nie emocje, mógłby twierdzić, że była to robota naśladowcy lub może nawet jakiegoś kolejnego.

Voldemort nie zrobił absolutnie niczego, aby uhonorować tę ofiarę i Harry z roztargnieniem zagłębił się na nowo w akta starych spraw i zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni, bo miał nadzieję podyskutować o tym z Tomem.

A teraz okazało się, że go tutaj nie ma i że najwyraźniej stało się z nim coś bardzo złego.

Również książki, którymi wyłożone były ściany, zostały pozrzucane z półek.

Serce waliło mu w piersi jak młot i automatycznie zaczął zbierać porozrzucane papiery, mając odległe uczucie, że Riddle naprawdę nie lubił mieć w swoim pokoju nieporządku. Kiedyś, gdy Harry rzucił w jego towarzystwie zużytą serwetkę na skraj talerza, a nie do kosza na śmieci, mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się na niego rzucić. Potrząsnął głową, uznając to za nieistotne i spychając to na odległy kraniec swojego umysłu, próbując zacząć myśleć, po czym zamarł, opuszczając dokumenty z powrotem na podłogę.

Miejsce zbrodni.

To było potencjalne miejsce zbrodni. Nie powinien niczego dotykać, niczego zanieczyszczać. Był głupi! Wiedział o tym.

Cóż, przynajmniej aurorzy już o wszystkim wiedzieli.

Zaczął ostrożnie badać pomieszczenie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poprzedniej nocy<strong>_

Tom nachylił się nad po części przerażonym, a po części wyzywającym i wściekłym Bartym Crouchem Juniorem, chociaż w wyrazie jego twarzy pojawiło się teraz coś jeszcze innego.

Klatka piersiowa rzekomo martwego Croucha falowała, gdy napiął się, próbując się uwolnić.

— Kim, do cholery, jesteś? – zapytał zdecydowanym głosem, gdy tylko był już w stanie to zrobić, bo knebel został usunięty z jego ust.

— No, no, no, co za obskurne zachowanie – wycedził Tom. – Najpierw obrażasz moją pracę, potem włamujesz się do mojego domu, a teraz zwracasz się do mnie w tak niegrzeczny sposób, jak gdybyś nie znał już mojego imienia. Doktor T. M. Riddle, psychiatra, jak twierdzi tabliczka na moich drzwiach. A może włamałeś się przez przypadek do złego pokoju, bo nie przeczytałeś napisu?

— Obrażam twoją pracę? – powtórzył Crouch. – Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Nigdy w życiu nie miałem nic do czynienia z psychiatrią!

Rozbawiony uśmieszek mimowolnie wykrzywił usta Toma, chociaż na krawędziach wciąż był lodowaty i kruchy.

— Mam na myśli moją inną pracę – powiedział z politowaniem, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Masz szczęście, że wciąż możesz mi się do czegoś przydać, juniorze. – Pochylił się bliżej, gdy mężczyzna zdawał się chcieć odpowiedzieć i przycisnął różdżkę do jego żyły szyjnej. – Oto, co zrobimy…

* * *

><p>Nawet bez dziwnej pomocy emocji Voldemorta nie zajęło mu wiele czasu domyślenie się, co takiego się wydarzyło.<p>

Minęło tak wiele czasu, od kiedy był w miejscu takim jak to, gdzie podejrzewało się, że mogła zostać dokonana zbrodnia, a nie patrzyło się na rozcapierzone ciało z rosnącym w ciele chorym, obcym poczuciem satysfakcji. Dowody były jednak zdecydowanie oczywiste, więc bez problemu wyciągnął wniosek.

Były wyraźne ślady pojedynku – wśród porozrzucanych dokumentach i w czymś, co wyglądało jak mroczne zaklęcie eksplodujące rzucone na regał z książkami, które spowodowało, że papiery znajdowały się teraz dosłownie wszędzie.

W jego głowie pojawiły się sceny przedstawiające, co mogło się tutaj wydarzyć. Wizualizacje.

Tom Riddle, z tego co słyszał, był utalentowanym czarodziejem – atakujący również musiał być silny, aby mieć szansę go pokonać, nawet z elementem zaskoczenia. Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy.

Drzwi do drugiego pokoju zostały wysadzone z zawiasów i to właśnie one były dla niego największą, najbardziej niepokojącą wskazówką tego, co się wydarzyło.

Wyglądało na to, że naśladowca dotarł tu jeszcze przed nim, chociaż zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miałby chcieć wziąć sobie za cel Toma.

Czy było to spowodowane tylko tym, że był widziany pod jego domem? Tym, że Skeeter insynuowała mniej profesjonalną relację między nimi?

Miał teorię, że naśladowca nie brał niczego na wiarę, więc to nie mogło być to. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, co do tej pory widział, naśladowca był intensywnie entuzjastyczny, z jakiegoś powodu wdzięczny Voldemortowi, gwałtownie niestabilny, ale zarazem wyraźnie zdolny do uważnego planowania, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja.

Ciemny, pokręcony dziedzic czystokrwistej rodziny, być może wychowany na diecie kontroli i skomplikowanej sieci.

Czyli dokładnie Barty Crouch Junior, za wyjątkiem tego, że skurwiel już nie żył i nic z tego nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

A co najważniejsze? Fakt, że kolejna kanapa psychiatryczna i stolik w pokoju były poplamione krwią.

Nadszedł czas, aby niezwłocznie wezwać zespół kryminalistyczny, który by to zbadał.

A potem po prostu siedział i wpatrywał się w ścianę. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie był taki przerażony.

— Och, Boże… — Usłyszał, że mówi ktoś obok niego. Ktoś z techniki kryminalistycznej.

Te słowa ponownie kilkakrotnie jeszcze dotarły do jego uszu i przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Poczuł, że podchodzi do niego Robards i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu – zbyt szorstko, stanowczo i koncentrując się na tym, aby mu pomóc. Nie mógł oddychać.

— Potter, idź do domu. Napij się jakiejś herbaty.

— Chcę pracować nad tą sprawą – odparł Harry z lekkim odrętwieniem.

— Na całej ścianie porozwieszane są zdjęcia, jak jesteś torturowany! – syknął auror, okrążając go. Jego oczy błyszczały. – Już uczęszczasz na pieprzoną terapię, nie będziesz teraz pracował w terenie bez zgody swojego psychiatry, a twój psychiatra jest obecnie zaginiony i jego krew wala się po całej podłodze tego gabinetu.

Eliksir wielosokowy. Taka była jego teoria. Przełknął ślinę. Zastanawiał się, kto był jego substytutem i bał się myśli, że mógł być to Tom.

Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem przeżył, miał wrażenie, że będzie musiał znaleźć sobie nowego psychiatrę.

Może żaden nawet w ogóle go nie przyjmie, biorąc pod uwagę całe ryzyko.

To było śmieszne, absolutnie nienawidził swoich sesji z Tomem, nienawidził poczucia bycia szturchanym i analizowanym, tego, że kolejna osoba dłubała w jego głowie… ale teraz, gdy stanął w obliczu utraty tej sieci i bycia zostawionym sam na sam ze swoim umysłem oraz tymi zdjęciami na ścianie… naprawdę tego nie chciał.

— Proszę – spróbował sztywno. – Muszę pracować nad tą sprawą, a ty nie masz uprawnień, aby mnie odwołać. Scrimgeour jest…

— Scrimgeoura tutaj nie ma, a gdyby był, jestem pewien, że by się ze mną zgodził. Doskonale rozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogę pozwolić ci tu zostać. Weasley weźmie cię do domu, nie rób niczego głupiego. Będziemy cię na bieżąco o wszystkim informować.

— Nie potrzebuję nikogo, kto odprowadzi mnie do domu – warknął Harry, ledwo nad sobą panując. W odpowiedzi otrzymał piorunujące spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że zacisnął pięści. – Jakoś wcześniej nie miałeś nic przeciwko, abym pracował nad sprawą naśladowcy i wszystkim, co ma związek z Voldemortem, bez względu na to, jaka była na ten temat opinia psychiatry.

— Harry, proszę, bądź rozsądny – powiedziała Tonks. – Wiesz, że wiele się zmieniło… spójrz na tę cholerną ścianę. Stajesz się dla tego mężczyzny celem.

— No cóż, jest również celem Voldemorta – zauważył Ron.

— Dziękuję! – wykrzyknął Harry, machając w powietrzu rękami i starając się nie myśleć, dlaczego tak bardzo na to naciskał. – Tak więc nie traćmy czasu na kłótnie, skoro…

— Dokładnie – wycedził Robards. – Idź do domu. Znasz przepisy, nie możesz tutaj być, to się robi zbyt osobiste. Nie można już tego lekceważyć jako interpretację lub zbieg okoliczności. To nie jest jakiś tam podobny do ciebie trup, to ponad tuzin zdjęć ciebie przywiązanego, rozciętego i wijącego się z bólu.

— Rzeczywiście trochę perwersyjne – wymamrotał Dawlish. Nastała kompletna cisza i wszyscy odwrócili się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Z twarzy Harry'ego zniknął wszelki kolor. Auror zdawał się nagle zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział właśnie na głos i uniósł do góry ręce w geście poddania, rumieniąc się. – Przepraszam! Po prostu… znaczy się…

— Jestem świadomy psychologii – oznajmił sztywno Harry. – Dźganie niczym penetracja, często używane przez będących impotentami psychopatów jako forma ukojenia seksualnego. Chodziłem na te same pieprzone zajęcia co ty.

I absolutnie nie pomagało to jego wątpliwemu zdrowiu psychicznemu.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się bardziej poruszony. Być może jedynym pocieszeniem było, że była to prawdopodobnie robota naśladowcy, a nie Voldemorta – bo, szczerze mówiąc, bycie atakowanym i niszczonym przez emocje tego mężczyzny związane z torturowaniem go byłoby zupełnie nowym poziomem popieprzenia, do którego zdecydowanie nie chciał się przybliżać.

— Idź do domu – powtórzył Robards, tym razem ciszej. – Jesteś blady jak ściana, a my musimy popracować. Nie będę musiał się martwić, że zwymiotujesz na dowody.

— Nie zwymiotuję na dowody.

— Co już samo w sobie jest niepokojące – mruknął Savage. – Jak możesz przyjmować to tak spokojnie?

Myśleli, że był spokojny? Czuł się, jakby ostrożne oklejenia i szwy na jego osobowości zostały rozerwane pod wpływem tego całego obłędu.

A Toma nawet tu nie było.

Pieprzeni psychiatrzy. Dlatego właśnie takim złym pomysłem było pozwolenie, aby ktokolwiek choć trochę się do niego zbliżył. Prowadził takie życie, w którym masowo mordujący Czarny Pan i jego poplecznicy wręcz garneli się do tego, aby pozbawić go wszystkich możliwych stabilizatorów, jakie miał w swoim życiu, i to tylko po to, aby przekonać się, jak daleko może upaść.

Miał nadzieję, że z Tomem wszystko w porządku.

Może jednak zaraz zwymiotuje.

— Chłopaki… właśnie dostaliśmy z powrotem próbki krwi. Nie należy tylko do Riddle'a.

— Słucham? – Harry odwrócił się ostro. – A do kogo?

Nastąpiło krótkie wahanie, błysk zmieszania.

— Nasze dane twierdzą, że Barty'ego Croucha, Juniora.

Cholera jasna.

* * *

><p>Barty Crouch Junior przykucnął przy Grimmauld Place numer 12, czekając cicho, dyskretnie, a serce waliło mu w piersi.<p>

Nie wiedział, jak to się stało.

Widział, jak Potter pojawia się na ulicy i znalazł się za nim w ciągu kilku sekund, ale rozbiegane oczy już na niego patrzyły, a różdżka przyciśnięta była do twarzy.

Uśmiechnął się, nieprzejęty.

— Myślę, że będziesz chciał ze mną pójść, bo nie powiem Ministerstwu nic na temat miejsca, gdzie zamknięty jest doktor Riddle.


	10. Część pierwsza: 10

Jak na razie niebetowany. Więc może boleć. / EDIT. Już zbetowane przez wspaniałą **Himitsu** :).

Dziękuję wszystkim i każdemu z osobna za komentarz – **Uli**, **Daenhire**, **Anuii**, **Carmel Ann i Piper**, **Karolinie94** oraz **ayane. chan989**. Czujcie się przeze mnie mocno wyściskani w podziękowaniu. Jesteście niezwykli :).

**Ulo**, no to bardzo się cieszę, że byłam pomocna :). Jakby co, proszę nie wahać się pytać - ja zawsze z chęcią odpowiadam. No i cieszę się oczywiście ogromnie, że rozdział się podobał :).

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Harry wiedział, że była to kompletna głupota, że pewnie zaraz przez to zginie i że oddawanie swojej różdżki naśladowcy seryjnego mordercy jest takiego rodzaju wyczynem, jaki kończy się analizowaniem przez jego współpracowników jego ciała w kostnicy.

Ale ten drań miał rację. Harry nie mógłby ryzykować, że nigdy nie odnajdzie Riddle'a, zwłaszcza że Crouch wyglądał na kogoś, kto stawił czoła torturom Azkabanu i absolutnie po tym ześwirował. Na pewno nie pęknie i nie wyda niczego pod wpływem przesłuchania w Ministerstwie. Być może udałoby się to dzięki Veritaserum, ale kto w ogóle wie, w jakim stanie byłby do tego czasu Tom, biorąc pod uwagę całą tę krew?!

Nie, być może i miał wybór, ale nie istniała żadna prawdziwa możliwa do zaakceptowania alternatywa.

Zakryto mu oczy i związano ręce, po czym poprowadzono w nieznane miejsce. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a w ustach miał nieprzyjemny posmak.

Natychmiast rozpoznał magię, która się wokół niego owinęła – podstępna, mroczna, znajoma.

Z trudem powstrzymał się od głośnego wciągnięcia powietrza.

— Voldemort… — słowo wydostało się z jego ust, zanim mógłby nawet o tym pomyśleć.

Instynktownie zrobił krok do tyłu, ale nastąpił tylko na stopę Croucha. Naśladowca i Voldemort w jednym pokoju.

— Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie przypieczętowuję waszej pierwszej próby współpracy.

Nie mógł zobaczyć Voldemorta, ale był w stanie go wyczuć i może to było nawet jeszcze gorsze.

Nawet będąc na miejscu zbrodni nie czuł wszystkiego tak intensywnie. W powietrzu wisiało podniecenie, oczekiwanie i sentyment, ale przede wszystkim wszechogarniająca obsesja. I wszystkie te emocje garnęły się w jego kierunku, pieszcząc jego umysł niczym delikatne palce.

Coś zacisnęło mu się w gardle.

Uścisk Croucha wzmocnił się, zmuszając go do ruszenia do przodu i opadnięcia na kolana.

Nie nadeszła żadna natychmiastowa odpowiedź, ale zimne dłonie musnęły jego twarz, po czym zacisnęły się stanowczo i odchyliły do tyłu jego głowę, odsłaniając gardło. Palce, niemal znajome, zgięły się, badając i śledząc kontury jego twarzy, przesuwając się lekko po jego oczach i spróbował ugryźć je, gdy opuszek kciuka musnął jego wargi.

Uścisk natychmiast stał się mocniejszy.

— No, no, no – głos Voldemorta był wysoki i zimny, niczym wyjęty z koszmarów, nawet nie przypominając prawdziwego – nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić, Harry.

— Gdzie jest Tom? – zapytał stanowczo.

— To w tej chwili twój najmniejszy problem.

— Właściwie, całkiem przeciwne. Możesz być pewien, że nie przyszedłem tu dla ciebie – warknął Harry. Czuł się bezbronny, bezradny, nie mógł nawet zobaczyć swoich wrogów. Ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

O co w tym wszystkim, do cholery, chodziło?

— Jaki niegrzeczny – mruknął cicho jego towarzysz. – Powinieneś popracować nad swoimi manierami, zanim ktoś inny zrobi to za ciebie.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał po chwili wyzywająco Harry, opierając się chęci przełknięcia z trudem śliny.

— Och, wielu rzeczy – oznajmił niemal lekceważąco Voldemort.

— A czego chcesz ode mnie teraz? – sprecyzował, zaciskając mocno szczękę. Palce przesunęły się w dół, muskając jego szyję. Chwilę później dołączył do nich również oddech. Ramiona Harry'ego zesztywniały.

— Wyboru – mruknął morderca. – Chcę tylko, abyś dokonał wyboru. Kiedy cię rozwiążę.

— A co to za wybór? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry. Miał zamiar zaatakować, gdy tylko zostanie rozwiązany, a nie grać dalej w te gierki. Voldemort musiał o tym wiedzieć. Nie był głupi, Harry doskonale wiedział to po jego zbrodniach. I ta myśl nie była teraz ani trochę pocieszająca.

— Możesz zabić Croucha i odejść wolno. Możesz też po prostu odejść wolno, a ja znajdę pana Riddle'a i go zabiję.

Przez chwilę Harry był przekonany, że cały świat zamarł w miejscu i ziemia się pod nim rozstąpiła. Ręce Voldemorta spoczęły na jego ramionach, a on po prostu czuł niesamowite mdłości.

— Nie ma mowy.

— W takim razie zabiję pana Riddle'a i wyrzucę cię z powrotem na ulicę. Barty, dziś twój szczęśliwy dzień…

Złapały go inne ręce – musiały należeć do Croucha – i zaczęły go wyprowadzać, a jego serce zabiło mocniej, podczas gdy umysł wirował.

Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabił.

— Czekaj – rzucił.

Był w stanie niemal namacalnie wyczuć promieniujące z Voldemorta zadowolenie z siebie i z całego serca go nienawidził.

— Tak, Harry?

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że dotrzymasz swojej części umowy? Skąd wiesz, że potrafiłbym go zabić, nawet gdybym chciał?

— Istnieją różne sposoby, aby kogoś zabić, nie tylko Avada Kedavra. Pozostawiam ci je do wyboru.

Dlaczego Crouch w ogóle nie protestował? Jasne, wiedział już, że Voldemort pragnął śmierci naśladowcy za to, że ten znieważył jego pracę, zdegenerował ją, ale… ale nigdy się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał.

Gula wzrosła mu w gardle.

— Złożymy w tej sprawie przysięgę – wymruczał Voldemort.

Oparł się pokusie przełknięcia, zdecydowanie zbyt świadomy, że te oczy pożarłyby i wchłonęły każdy jego najmniejszy ruch. Zamiast tego ślepo wyciągnął rękę.

— Warunki?

Długie palce zacisnęły się wokół jego dłoni, raczej niepotrzebnie przesuwając się po miejscu, gdzie biło na niej tętno, opuszczając ją. Poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach.

— Zabijesz Barty'ego Croucha przed opuszczeniem tego pokoju, a ja natychmiast po morderstwie puszczę pana Riddle'a wolno, zupełnie bez szwanku. Nie zaatakujesz mnie, a ja nie zaatakuję ciebie.

Harry zwilżył usta, starając się myśleć o ewentualnych lukach – czymkolwiek, co dałoby mu przewagę lub umieściło w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Nic takiego nie znalazł.

Czy Voldemort był politykiem, gdy nie bawił się w Czarnego Pana?

— Zgoda – mruknął. Obietnica została przypieczętowana. Harry nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł tak wielkich mdłości, chociaż naprawdę próbował to wszystko przed sobą usprawiedliwić. Crouch był kryminalistą i jeśli ktoś tu musiał umrzeć, na pewno powinien się upewnić, że nie będzie to nikt niewinny, prawda?

Opaska została zdjęta z jego oczu i, po raz pierwszy, zobaczył Czarnego Pana.

Podobny do węża, o szkarłatnych oczach, wysoki i szczupły. Harry niemal cofnął się i wzdrygnął na ten widok.

Nie człowiek. Nie był nawet człowiekiem. To była sprawka poważnej czarnej magii. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, a krew zamarzła w żyłach.

Przez chwilę stał całkowicie sztywno, po prostu uważnie mu się przyglądając.

A te szkarłatne oczy odwzajemniły spojrzenie, wbijając się niczym szpilki w jego skórę i umysł.

Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko stało się jeszcze większym koszmarem.

— Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał cicho.

Voldemort przechylił głowę i przez moment Harry był przekonany, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Bo dlaczego miałby?

— Z wielu powodów.

— Podaj mi jeden – rzucił wyzywająco, zaciskając szczękę.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał uśmiech – najbardziej przerażający jaki kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu widział i… Voldemort nie miał być tak fizycznie zdeformowany. Zmieszał się. Więc albo twarz, jakiej używał w życiu codziennym była efektem glamour, albo ta.

Tak czy inaczej, był przekonujący.

— Bo sądzę, że będziesz wyglądać pięknie, gdy się załamiesz.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka długich chwil. Serce waliło mu w piersi, a słowa odbiły się echem w jego uszach i oddaliły wszelkie inne myśli.

_Ten mężczyzna jest szalony._

Odwrócił się, na moment mocno zaciskając oczy.

To były tylko słowa, nie jakieś nieuchronne stwierdzenie, ale z uwagi na umowę, którą właśnie zawarł, i tak ogarnęło go przytłaczające uczucie bezradności.

Zacisnął mocno pięści u swojego boku i szybko usunięte zostały również więzy na jego rękach, a różdżka oddana z powrotem.

Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął jak zaatakować, unicestwić te umysłowe potyczki i zabójcę, który tak uporczywie śledził go na każdym kroku i zamieniał w kogoś zupełnie nowego.

Widział teraz, jak łatwo było doprowadzić go do tego momentu i ta prostota była bardzo niepokojąca. Voldemort użył przeciwko niemu nawet naśladowcy, a teraz spełniał swoje własne pragnienia, jednocześnie zapewniając sobie śmierć Croucha.

Wygodne. Jak cholernie wygodne.

Jak mógł to zrobić? Jak mógł to, do cholery, zrobić? Nie chciał nikogo zabijać, a biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie mroczne myśli, jakie już kłębiły się mu w głowie, był przerażony konsekwencjami.

I o to pewnie chodziło. O konsekwencje. To było tylko kolejne szturchnięcie, nim stanie się jak szkło drżące zaraz przez rozbiciem, gotowy na to, aby delikatny dotyk Voldemorta pchnął go poza krawędź, gdzie straci już wszelkie szanse na naprawienie.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, więc obrócił się szybko na pięcie, wskazał różdżką i rzucił zaklęcie.

I to Barty Crouch się rozbił.

* * *

><p>Tom nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu widział coś bardziej wyśmienitego.<p>

Oczywiście, że był zafascynowany tym, jakie zaklęcie wybierze Harry w celu popełnienia morderstwa, ale teraz, po fakcie, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, aby mógł zrobić to w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

Reducto. Prosto w klatkę piersiową.

Taki prosty, łatwy sposób. Tego zaklęcia uczono się już w szkole, ale, nawet jeśli Harry nie wydawał się zdawać sobie z tego sprawy lub unikał myślenia o tym, było niezwykle bolesne i bezwzględne w porównaniu do klątwy Avada Kedavra, nawet jeśli nie wymagało bezpośredniego zamiaru morderstwa. Przypuszczał, że Harry nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby stawić czoła swojemu pełnemu mrocznemu potencjałowi. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Tak było zabawniej.

Harry wybrał również zaklęcie odpychające, jak gdyby próbował odsunąć od siebie całą tę sprawę tak mocno, jak tylko było to możliwe.

Jego oczy zabłysły z zachwytu.

Będzie zachwycony, gdy chłopiec będzie gotów zrobić to jak należy, gdy również zacznie czerpać przyjemność z zabijania, z finezji, jaką może okazać różdżka lub skalpel. Z tego, w jaki sposób światło znikało z oczu ofiary i z przypływu wszechogarniającej władzy, która niosła ze sobą świadomość, że życie i śmierć były na jego rozkazy.

Byli bogami.

Ale to po morderstwie, po fakcie, przy pustym wyrazie fałszywego bożka na podłodze, gdy krew rozlewała się wszędzie niczym na najbardziej abstrakcyjnych obrazach Jacksona Pollocka, pojawiała się prawdziwa satysfakcja.

Ich emocje rozmyły się w jedną całość jak mokre akwarele – jego pełen głodu szkarłat, język ognia, pożerający siniejący fiolet i błękit smutku oraz przemocy, kwitnący żółty płomień winy przypominający chorobę i czerń niczym macki jego wpływu przyciągający go nawet jeszcze bardziej.

Smakowało wyśmienicie na jego języku.

Widział, jak twarz Harry'ego zapada się odrobinę, jak gdyby wyssał część światła z jego oczu i sam je pochłonął. Szczęki chłopca były mocno zaciśnięte, tak samo jak pięści, a ramiona zesztywniałe obronnie. Bez wysiłku mógłby teraz rozerwać wszelkie ściany i całkowicie obnażyć przed sobą drżącego i znajdującego się w słabym psychicznie stanie chłopca.

Nie zrobił tego.

Niektóre zabójstwa są szybkie, niektóre posiłki pośpieszne, bo coś musi zostać spożyte ze względu na zniszczenie jakiegoś składnika. Harry był jednak przysmakiem, czymś, co powinno się degustować i czym rozkoszować.

Rozłoży go powoli, drażniąc każdą ostatnią kroplę emocji i obrony, każdy cal dobroci i moralności, jaki przykrywał Harry'ego, jakby był parą butów, które skrupulatnie czyszczono na pierwszy dzień w szkole.

To było zabawne. Harry był na zewnątrz bardziej chaotyczny niż nieskazitelna persona Toma Riddle'a, ale podczas gdy jego serce i umysł były uważnie nastawione na piękno destrukcji, na sztukę, Harry był chaotycznym, namalowanym obrazem życia i osobowości.

Harry był nade wszystko dobrą osobą, pełnym moralności Złotym Chłopcem i drogowskazem dla całej jasności tego świata.

Nigdy nie chciałby zniszczyć czegokolwiek poza swoim życiem.

Zrobił jeden krok do przodu i kolejny, gdy Harry zamarł w bezruchu, przełknął ślinę i spoglądał na swoje pierwsze umyślne morderstwo.

— Dobrze, że pan Riddle wciąż żyje – wymruczał do ucha chłopca. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś raczej potrzebował psychiatry, który mógłby ponownie zszyć wszystkie twoje pęknięcia.

Harry cofnął się, obracając w jego stronę.

— Teraz twoja część umowy. Wypełnij ją. Teraz. – Jego głos był zimy i sztywny. A oczy? Druzgocąco bezbronne.

Wyciągnął palec, aby unieść brodę chłopca, rozkoszując się jego chwilowym załamaniem.

— Więc nie chcesz wybrać motyla?

Roześmiał się, gdy odepchnięto go gwałtownie do tyłu, a w jego stronę błysnęły rozwścieczone oczy.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie przejmując się tym, aby miękkie wargi ukrywały ostre zęby obnażone pod wpływem jego radości.

Bez trudu uniósł Croucha zaklęciem, kierując się w stronę drzwi, zerkając za siebie, gdy był już poza barierami.

— Tom będzie w domu. Umieściłem go tam mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy Barty do ciebie przyszedł. A teraz biegnij.

Deportował się.


	11. Część pierwsza: 11

Rozdział pod kątem błędów sprawdziła **Himitsu** i dziękuję jej za to, jest naprawdę świetna.

Dziękuję również **Anuii**, **Karolinie94**, **Evolutions**, **Daenhire**, _**Gościowi**_ i **ayane. chan989** za poświęcenie chwili na napisanie kilku (a czasem nawet znacznie więcej niż kilku :)) słów komentarza pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Jesteście wspaniali i czujcie się, proszę, przeze mnie wyściskani.

_**Gościu**_, ale pojawiają się regularnie. Coś za coś. Natomiast zapewniam, że wstawiam rozdziały, gdy tylko są gotowe - gdybym miała jakiś gotowy rano, wstawiłabym go rano. Musisz wziąć, proszę, pod uwagę, że wrzucenie nowego rozdziału wcale nie jest takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Najpierw muszę go przetłumaczyć, później przynajmniej pobieżnie sprawdzić, wysłać go do sprawdzenia do Himitsu, Himitsu musi znaleźć czas na jego zbetowanie, odesłać mi go, ja muszę przeanalizować wszystkie jej poprawki i stwierdzić, czy się z nimi zgadzam, czy też nie, ewentualnie z nią na ich temat w ramach wątpliwości podyskutować, następnie trzeba tekst wrzucić do systemu ff. net, pododawać te wszystkie podkreślenia, upewnić się, że słowa się przez przypadek z sobą nie pozłączały i w ogóle, że przy wrzucaniu ich do systemu nie pojawił się żaden błąd i dopiero wtedy rozdział jest gotowy do dodania. Czasem - zwykle - rozdziały pojawiają się bardzo późno, ale się _pojawiają_. Mogę _starać się_, aby pojawiały się wcześniej, ale nie mogę niczego obiecać, bo, przede wszystkim, nie tylko ode mnie to zależy. A zatem, podsumowując – pojawiają się, gdy są gotowe.

Dobiliście do setki komentarzy, więc chciałam tylko przez chwilę przy tej okazji jeszcze raz wam wszystkim podziękować. Bardzo wiele one dla mnie znaczą i dziękuję wam, że mam możliwość je czytać i poznawać waszą opinię.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu wyśledzenie miejsca zamieszkania Toma, jako że jego życie osobiste nigdy nie zostało poruszone w czasie ich sesji i rozmów.

Niemniej jednak, rzucił się do niego w pośpiechu, lekceważąc przy tym wszelkie oficjalne przepisy. Powinien udać się prosto do biura i zgłosić wszystko, co się wydarzyło, ale…

Ale…

No cóż, co, u diaska, miałby powiedzieć? Mógł oczywiście wyznać prawdę, ale było w niej coś wyraźnie niewygodnego, a w głowie mu wirowało i po prostu musiał zobaczyć, czy z Tomem wszystko było w porządku. Czy Voldemort dotrzymał swojej strony umowy. Czy nie zabił Croucha na darmo.

Nikt nie odpowiedział, kiedy zadzwonił do drzwi, więc wywarzył je, wywołując wycie barier ochronnych.

Chwilę później u szczytu schodów pojawił się Tom z różdżką w ręku. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, a ciało poobijane.

Harry niemal opadł z ulgi na ziemię i przez kilka sekund po prostu się na niego gapił, rozczochrany, zanim zorientował się, że praktycznie rzecz biorąc właśnie włamał się do domu swojego psychiatry. Cóż, przynajmniej miał ku temu dobry powód.

— Co się, do cholery, stało? – Nie rozpoznał własnego głosu.

Tom machnął różdżką, uspokajając bariery, po czym zszedł do końca po schodach.

— A co się stało z tobą? – odparł mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Zakładam, że jest to w jakiś sposób powiązane z dość niepokojącą luką w mojej pamięci? Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to zaatakowanie mnie w moim gabinecie, a teraz obudziłem się tutaj, podczas gdy ktoś zniszczył moje bariery…

Harry przełknął ślinę, pocierając dłonią swoje przekrwione oczy.

— Wyglądasz okropnie – zauważył Riddle. Harry prychnął, czując budującą się w nim histerię. Tom niczego nie pamiętał. Nie miał nawet przewagi. A co jeśli Voldemort zrobi to ponownie? Lub wykorzysta kogoś innego?

Nagle poczuł się, jakby kolana zaraz miały się pod nim ugiąć i Tom w jednej chwili znalazł się obok niego, chwytając go w pasie.

— Spokojnie – mruknął Ślizgon. – Okej. Usiądźmy. Powiedz mi, co przegapiłem.

Głos Toma był tak spokojny, że udało mu się go uspokoić, niczym zimna woda polana na oparzenie, i przełknął z trudem ślinę, pozwalając, aby mężczyzna zaprowadził go do salonu.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział domu Toma, ale był on równie nieskazitelny, co jego gabinet. Podłoga zrobiona była z wypolerowanego drewna i pokrywał ją miękki dywanik oraz kanapa, która jakimś cudem sprawiała wrażenie zarówno eleganckiej, jak i wygodnej. Usiadł na niej na oślep, przesuwając wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

Również i to udekorowane było półkami na książki, a na ścianie wisiał duży obraz. Wszystko wyglądało schludne.

Całą jedną ścianę pokoju stanowiły szklane drzwi prowadzące na taras i do ogrodu.

— Masz bardzo ładny dom – mruknął z roztargnieniem Harry. Tom kucnął przed nim, przesuwając palcami po jego dłoniach i dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął go uspokajać, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że strasznie się trzęsie.

Wziął głęboki, ostry oddech.

— Nie byłeś jeszcze w swoim gabinecie? – zapytał.

— Dopiero się obudziłem – powtórzył Tom, wpatrując się w niego. Harry zwilżył usta, wyszarpując jedną rękę z uścisku Riddle'a. Psychiatra pozwolił mu na to, obserwując, jak przeczesuje nią swoje włosy. – Co się stało? – zapytał ponownie.

— Naśladowca – Barty Crouch Junior – włamał się do twojego biura. Zaatakował cię.

— Pojedynkowaliśmy się – mruknął Tom. – To pamiętam.

— A pamiętasz, co się stało później? – zapytał Harry, czując, jak coś zaciska mu się w gardle. Tom lekko pokręcił swoją głową.

— Nie.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle powinien cokolwiek mówić. Jednak Riddle i tak w końcu się dowie, czyż nie? Raczej trudno byłoby trzymać to w sekrecie.

— Mamy… powody, aby sądzić, że użył na tobie eliksiru wielosokowego i cię torturował. Są zdjęcia.

— Użył eliksiru wielosokowego – powtórzył Tom, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy. Harry niemal był w stanie zobaczyć trybiki, które pracowały w jego głowie. – Przemieniając w ciebie.

— Interesujący wniosek.

— Ale trafny, sądząc po tym, jak napięły się twoje ramiona – mruknął Tom. – To musiało być dla ciebie traumatyczne.

— Serio będziesz mówił teraz o mnie? To ty zostałeś okropnie zaatakowany i… — I to była jego wina. Tom ścisnął lekko jego dłonie, zmuszając go do ponownego skupienia na sobie uwagi.

— Opowiedz mi, co się stało – polecił jego psychiatra. – Jaki był cel zaatakowania mnie? – Mężczyzna urwał. – Jak to się w ogóle stało, że wciąż tu jestem? Dlaczego Voldemort po prostu cię nie zabił? Co się wydarzyło?

Coś ścisnęło się Harry'emu w gardle i opuścił wzrok na swoje kolana. Tom ledwo zauważalnie zmrużył oczy.

— Jaka była umowa? – naciskał na niego Riddle. – W zamian za moje życie…?

— To już nieważne – oświadczył cicho Harry, wpatrując się gdzieś w dal. – To nie ma znaczenia.

— Ależ ma. Harry, proszę, powiedz mi. Jako swojemu psychiatrze i swojemu… przyjacielowi. Martwię się o ciebie. Voldemort chce cię wyobcować, a potrzebujesz kogoś po swojej stronie, aby z nim walczyć. Kogoś, komu możesz zaufać.

— I po tym… wszystkim dalej masz ochotę być po mojej stronie? – Nie rozumiał. Dlaczego? Dlaczego Riddle wciąż się nim przejmował, skoro mógł zarobić takie same pieniądze z każdym innym pacjentem, który na dodatek nie narażałby go przy tym na takie ryzyko?

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

— Na to wygląda.

— Nic nie jesteś mi winien – powiedział po chwili bez ogródek Harry. – Z powodu tego wszystkiego i tej… umowy, którą wynegocjowałem. To przeze mnie zostałeś w ogóle wciągnięty w cały ten bałagan.

— Nie robię tego z obowiązku – odpowiedział mu Tom, wciąż uważnie mu się przyglądając. – I nie dla pieniędzy. Wierz lub nie, lubię twoje towarzystwo i uznaję cię za interesującego. Poza tym nie za bardzo lubię być wykorzystywany i nie lubię ludzi, którzy próbują użyć mnie do swoich własnych celów.

Harry prychnął na te słowa, po czym potrząsnął głową.

Obrazy mignęły mu przed oczami i żółć wypełniła jego gardło.

Zrobił dobrze, prawda? Voldemort zabiłby Toma, gdyby się na to nie zgodził!

Ale i tak czuł się z tym źle i nie było nikogo, z kim mógłby na ten temat porozmawiać. On… nie mógł zrzucić tego na Toma, tej odpowiedzialności. I nie wiedział, co robić.

Nie wsadzą go przecież za to do Azkabanu, nie?

Ludzie byli już wcześniej wobec niego strasznie podejrzliwi, bo potrafił wejść w umysł Voldemorta, myśleć jak zabójca. A co powiedzieliby, gdyby dowiedzieli się i o tym? Zrozumieliby, prawda?

— Harry – naciskał go znów Tom, ponosząc jego brodę. – Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Po to tu jestem. Nie możesz radzić sobie z tym wszystkim na własną rękę.

Nie mógł? Boże, nawet jego psychiatra myślał, że się złamał.

— Jestem dość pewny, że powinieneś zachęcać do niezależności – wymamrotał.

— Harry, Voldemort chce cię zniszczyć, rozebrać kawałek po kawałeczku. Rozmawiaj ze mną, pozwól mi pomóc ci poskładać się z powrotem w jedną całość. **Możesz mi zaufać**.

Te słowa wydawały się dochodzić do niego niczym spod wody, kręciło mu się w głowie, żołądek mu się zaciskał i był absolutnie świadomy wciąż ściskających jego dłonie rąk Toma oraz wpatrzonych w niego intensywnie szkarłatnych oczu i krwi… wszędzie była krew… i…

Czy Voldemort wykorzysta to do stworzenia miejsca zbrodni?

Uzna to za swoje dzieło?

— Harry, oddychaj – nakazał mu spokojnie Tom, unosząc dłonie i otulając nimi jego policzki. – Oddychaj wraz ze mną. Teraz. No właśnie, doskonale, po prostu się uspokój. Chodź, zrobię ci coś do picia. Wyglądasz, jakbyś tego potrzebował.

Harry z otępieniem pozwolił Riddle'owi poprowadzić się do kuchni, równie lśniącej i wypolerowanej – oczywiście bardzo nowoczesnej i właściwie powinien się tego spodziewać, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo jej właściciel lubił gotować.

Czuł się, jakby mógł zwymiotować prosto na blat, gdy Tom zmusił go do zajęcia miejsca. Wpatrywał się w stół, próbując się skoncentrować. Prawie wstał.

— Muszę iść i porozmawiać z resztą mojego zespołu, skoro już wiem, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – mruknął. Tom złapał go mocno za ramię, pchając z powrotem na taboret.

— Po prostu siedź – poinstruował go jego towarzysz. – Będziesz mógł złożyć raport później, nigdzie nie uciekną. Jesteś moim pacjentem i w tej chwili moim priorytetem.

— Jak możesz być taki spokojny, skoro wiesz, co się stało? – Głos Harry'ego był zachrypnięty i niczym koło ratunkowe chwycił wciśnięty mu w ręce kubek z ciepłą herbatą. – Mam na myśli… możesz się domyślać, ale nie wiesz i…

— Pij.

Słowo ucięło jego paplaninę – i, Boże, był żałosny! Był przecież szkolony, aby radzić sobie w takich sytuacjach. Tylko że to wcale nie było tak. Szkolenie było nieporównywalne. Nie, gdy emocje Voldemorta wciąż przemykały po cichu pomiędzy jego własnymi. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że były to emocje Voldemorta, a nie jego własne.

Wziął łyk. Natychmiast poczuł się spokojniejszy, więc opuścił wzrok.

— Czy ty… dodałeś coś do tego? – zapytał.

— Zioła. O leczniczym zastosowaniu. Uspokoją cię.

— Wsadziłeś trawkę do mojej herbaty? – Harry zamrugał. – To nie może być etyczne.

— Nie powiedziałem nic o trawce, tylko o ziołach o leczniczym zastosowaniu. Natknąłem się na nie w czasie moich podróży. To stara receptura. Chcesz, bym zrobił ci coś z mniejszą ilością ziół? Mam też Earl Greya.

Harry wpatrywał się w swoją herbatą i wziął kolejny łyk. Poczuł, jak uścisk w jego żołądku nieznacznie się zmniejsza.

— Nie, jest dobra.

Tom skinął głową, trzymając rękę lekko na jego ramieniu. Tym razem usiadł obok niego, powoli pozwalając, aby jego ręka opadła, jak gdyby chciał się upewnić, że nic się z tego powodu nie stanie.

— Co się stało, Harry? – zapytał Riddle tym swoim miękkim, spokojnym „zaufaj mi" głosem, który jednocześnie uspokajał go, jak i przerażał, bo wiedział, że była to jedynie kolejna osoba, która próbowała dostać się do jego głowy.

A może już tam była.

Harry czuł się zdezorientowany, zmęczony przez to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, jeszcze bardziej rozbity, a może nawet całkowicie zniszczony.

Jak Crouch. Crouch, który dostał Reducto prosto w klatkę piersiową.

W następnej sekundzie odepchnął Toma i ześlizgnął się ze swojego krzesła.

— Łazienka! Gdzie masz łazienkę, zaraz zwymiotuję.

Wszystko się później rozmazało. Wiedział, że powinien być w Ministerstwie, w gabinecie, wszystko wyjaśniać, powiedzieć im, że Tom nie był już porwany.

Zamiast tego, blady na twarzy, trząsł się na całym ciele, gdy szaleńczo wyrzucał z siebie całą zawartość swojego żołądka. Czuł się jak stara ścierka, która została zgnieciona w węzełek.

Był mgliście świadomy, że Tom klęczy obok niego – i, no naprawdę, w innej sytuacji uznałby za zabawne, że psychiatra skażał swoje nieskazitelne ubrania klęczeniem na zimnej podłodze łazienki – palcami rzeźbiąc ciepły wzór na jego plecach.

Nie wiedział, czy to wciąż było profesjonalne, ale w ustach miał gryzący, kwaśny posmak i przełknął trochę podanej mu na ślepo wody.

— Nie żyje. Zabiłem go.

— Voldemorta? – wymruczał nisko Tom niedaleko jego ucha. Harry potrząsnął ostro głową. – Croucha – stwierdził po chwili psychiatra i młodszy czarodziej skinął głową.

Czasami był wdzięczny, że doktor Riddle był taki dobry w łączeniu ze sobą kawałeczków w jedną całość, bo wiedział, że nie musi wyjaśniać dalszej części zawartej umowy, aby ten załapał sens tego, co się wydarzyło.

Pociągnięto go na nogi i ręce trzymały go mocno w pasie, prowadząc ponownie w stronę kanapy.

Niebieski salon. Kojący. Tak jak gabinet Toma. Zniszczony gabinet. Zniszczone ciało. Rozerwane. Nie mógł nawet zrobić z niego motyla, nie prawdziwego.

Jak dobrze, że nie miał już w żołądku niczego, co mógłby zwymiotować.

— Ciii – uciszył go Tom. – Wszystko jest dobrze.

— Nie jest dobrze. Właśnie zabiłem człowieka.

— No cóż, nie był zbyt dobrym człowiekiem – zripostował Tom.

— Bądź dobrym naśladowcą – prychnął Harry nieco histerycznie. Był owinięty w coś ciepłego, w koc, i ponownie niemal wstał, zanim delikatnie pchnięto go z powrotem w dół.

— Po prostu się nie ruszaj. Myślę, że jesteś w szoku – mruknął Tom. – Nic ci tutaj nie będzie. Jesteś bezpieczny. Zajmę się tobą.

— Muszę porozmawiać z aurorami – wymamrotał Harry.

— I porozmawiasz. Ale nie teraz – oznajmił miękko Tom. – Wysłałem im wszystkie istotne szczegóły, gdy byłeś nieco… roztargniony. Wiedzą, że wszystko już załatwione.

Coś znów zacisnęło się w gardle Harry'ego i młodzieniec skinął głową, oddychając ostrożnie, znów przecierając oczy. Tom to załatwił. Chciał więcej herbaty.

Był spokojny, gdy stawiał czoła Voldemortowi i w obliczu morderstwa. Był wtedy w stanie zrobić to, co musiał, aby wyciągnąć wszystkich cało z tej sytuacji.

Ale presja teraz zniknęła i już tylko… nic nie powstrzymywało go teraz przed rozpadnięciem się. Nic, czym musiałby się zająć. Być może jednak powinien pójść zobaczyć się z aurorami, skoro to przynajmniej dałoby mu coś, na czym mógłby się skupić.

Ale był absolutnie przerażony, że, gdy przyjedzie, może zostać wezwany na kolejne miejsce zbrodni. Voldemorta. Jego. Ich.

— Opowiedz, co się stało. O czym myślisz – mruknął Tom. – Poczujesz się dzięki temu lepiej.

Harry zacisnął oczy tak mocno, że zaczął widzieć kolorowe plamki za powiekami. Jak mógł mówić o czymś, czego nie uporządkował sobie jeszcze nawet w swojej własnej głowie?

— Zwymiotowanie nie było dla ciebie wystraszającą wskazówką? – odparł najnormalniejszym głosem, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. Potrząsnął głową. – Nie mogę mówić o… ja… ja nie mogę myśleć, po prostu… mój Boże…

— Chodź tutaj – polecił mu Tom, kiwając na niego palcem, aby przysunął się bliżej na kanapie. Harry zwilżył usta i zawahał się, podejrzliwie przyciągając się nieco bliżej.

Tom nie pociągnął go do siebie, wciąż spokojnie wyciągając jedną rękę. Być może to ten spokój tak bardzo go kusił – miejsce ukojenia i ciszy, gdy wszystko w jego głowie szalało.

Riddle zawsze był taki spokojny, opanowany. Prawdopodobnie było coś zupełnie nie w porządku w fakcie, że jego psychiatra tak go do siebie przyciągał, owijał ramię wokół jego opatulonej kocem postaci i pozwalał mu położyć głowę na swojej klatce piersiowej, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.

Harry mimowolnie zarumienił się lekko i odchrząknął.

— Czy to profesjonalna metoda?

— Nie, nie jest konwencjonalna. Ale wierzę, że pomaga i tylko to się dla mnie liczy. A teraz skup się na mnie, na moich rękach bądź czymkolwiek innym, na tym, że jesteś bezpieczny, wróć myślami do swojego gabinetu, jeśli chcesz, lub domu, terenu, boiska do quidditcha – tam, gdzie czujesz się szczęśliwy i spokojny. Zamknij oczy, jeśli ci to pomoże.

Harry spróbował to zrobić, ale szybko otworzył je ponownie, bo nie spodobało mu się to, co tam zobaczył – w ciemnościach swojej głowy.

Skupił się więc na głaszczących jego włosy delikatnych palcach. Nie było to… wygodne, czuł się niezręcznie, a jego wnętrzności ściskały się i szarpały, jednak w tych powtarzających się, miękkich ruchach było również coś uspokajającego. Znów przełknął ślinę. Zacisnął pięści, aby nie drżeć.

Powoli poczuł, że cofa się ze skraju swojej poczytalności lub przynajmniej nie wisi już na niej na palcach.

— A teraz ze mną porozmawiaj – powiedział ponownie cicho Tom. – Co czułeś, zabijając Croucha? ...nie, skup się na dobrym miejscu…

Harry uniósł na to wzrok, uspokajając się znowu, myśląc, że palce przypominały mu wiatr szarpiący jego włosy na boisku do quidditcha, poczucie wolności, gdy wznosił się w powietrzu, nienaruszalność, gonienie za zniczem…

Zwykle wzgardzałby takimi praktykami i twierdził, że są głupimi terapiami, które w niczym nie pomagają. Jednak w tej chwili zrobiłby i spróbował wszystkiego, aby cofnąć się w czasie, aby po prostu znów poczuć się… normalnie, mniej niespokojnie.

— Nie myślałem wtedy. Nie mogłem. Ja po prostu… zrobiłem, co musiałem. Nawet… nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie kończę się ja, a zaczyna… on – mruknął. – Czułem się… smutny, winny. I… — zawahał się. Tom nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko czekał. – Potężny. Czy to źle? O mój Boże, to źle, to chore…

— Na razie przestań skupiać się na tym, co jest dobre, a co złe – wymamrotał Tom. – To nie ma znaczenia. Czujesz to, co czujesz i nie musisz tego usprawiedliwiać.

— Ale to źle. To sprawia, że jestem równie zły, co on, ja…

— To zrozumiałe – przerwał mu Tom, ani na chwilę nie przerywając swoich ruchów. – Oczywiście, że czułeś się potężny i że poczucie władzy sprawiło, że czułeś się dobrze. Byłeś w niezwykle stresującej, przerażającej sytuacji, prawdopodobnie czułeś się bardzo bezbronny. Władza zwalczyła to uczucie bezradności i strachu. Oczywiście, że czułeś się dobrze. To naturalne.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Więc to… to okej? To nie sprawia, że jestem… to nie sprawia, że jestem jak on? To znaczy, motyle, to właśnie stara się zrobić. Zmienić mnie. Sprawić, bym był taki jak on. A gdyby podobało mi się zabijanie, wtedy… czy to nie sprawiłoby, że byłbym jak on?

— Masz z Lordem Voldemortem bardzo wyjątkową więź i zdolność do całkowitego dostrzegania jego punktu widzenia. To, że jesteś w stanie zrozumieć kogoś, kto cię przeraża lub cię niepokoi nie sprawia, że jesteś złym człowiekiem. Dlaczego dobro i zło jest dla ciebie takie ważne?

Znicz był coraz bliżej. Gryffindor zdobył kolejnego gola. Tłum wiwatował.

— Bo jeśli jestem w stanie zrozumieć jego punkt wiedzenia, potrzebuję czegoś, co mnie od niego odróżni. To… gdy on to robi, czuję się, jakbym to był ja, a teraz… ja… to… to… — Tom nie próbował pomóc mu dokończyć tego zdania, więc zwilżył wargi i wlepił wzrok w podłogę. – Muszę się czegoś trzymać. Muszę być dobry, bo wtedy nie jestem nim. A teraz, gdy ja… to było z dobrych powodów. Uratowałem cię i to sprawia, że jestem od niego inny!

Tyle że Voldemort sądził, iż zamienia ludzi w sztukę, usuwa z nich najgorsze cechy ich osobowości. Nie uznawał się za czarny charakter.

Palce wciąż przesuwały się po jego włosach, klatka piersiowa powoli wznosiła się i opadała. Tom wciąż niczego nie powiedział. Potrzebował liny, czegoś, do czego mógłby przylgnąć. Czegoś swojego.

— To, co zrobiłem było słuszne, prawda?

— Jestem twoim psychiatrą, nie moim miejscem jest osądzanie twoich działań.

— A jako mój przyjaciel? Tom… po prostu… potrzebuję…

— Jako twój przyjaciel, zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo – stwierdził Tom.

Harry uspokoił się trochę, a odrobina napięcia go opuściła, chociaż żołądek wciąż był niespokojny.

— Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

Nawet swojemu psychiatrze, nawet teraz, były rzeczy, których nie mógł wyznać, ale… gdy zobaczył ten gabinet, rozdarty na strzępy i zakrwawiony…

— Odpocznij trochę. Możemy porozmawiać później. Pościelę ci łóżko w pokoju gościnnym.

Harry uniósł na to głowę i usiadł.

— Nie, nie, jest w porządku. Nie mogę, muszę pójść do biura i nie mógłbym tak ci się narzucać…

— Całonocna obserwacja – stwierdził Tom. – Przynajmniej nie będę się o ciebie martwił. Chyba że myślisz, że lepiej byłoby dla ciebie, abyś był dziś wieczorem sam?

Mógłby pójść do Rona, Hermiony…

I prawdopodobnie wszystko wyjaśnić. Kiedy przestał rozmawiać o takich sprawach ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?

Miał mętlik w głowie, a Riddle spojrzał na niego z powagą, czekając.

Tom niemal umarł z jego powodu. Pomógł mu. Harry ugryzł wnętrze swojego policzka, wzruszając niezobowiązująco ramionami.

— Wie, gdzie mieszkam – mruknął po chwili Harry. Nie była to zgoda, ale… Tom skinął do niego lekko w odpowiedzi.

— W takim razie chodź. Jest późno. Poczęstuj się rano śniadaniem, zanim wyjdziesz, jeśli nie będzie mnie w pobliżu lub będę spał.


	12. Część pierwsza: 12

Rozdział na razie niebetowany. / EDIT. Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**. Dziękuję ci za to :).

**Anuii**, **Karolino94** i **Evolutions** - ponownie bardzo dziękuję wam za komentarze. Wywołały wielki uśmiech na moich ustach i prawdziwe ciepło w sercu :).

Miłego czytania!(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Tom prowadził Harry'ego delikatnie przez korytarze swojego domu do pokoju gościnnego. Wskazał mu po drodze dużą łazienkę, zostawiając w niej dla niego świeży, puszysty ręcznik na wypadek, gdyby zechciał wziąć prysznic.

W jego żyłach płonęła głęboka satysfakcja.

Chociaż był zaniepokojony, wszystko poszło doskonale. Czuł się, jakby obserwował, jak arcydzieło, nad którym pracował przez wiele lat w końcu zostaje po raz pierwszy odsłonięte przed światem, a drażniące delikatnie nitki zostały oderwane niczym wykwintna orkiestra grająca tylko dla niego.

Harry złamał się tak przepięknie, że miał ochotę zapłakać – niemal, ale z pewnością za jego zasługą.

Jego pacjent lgnął do niego z nieprzytomną, rozpaczliwą potrzebą. Był kryształem, który powinien być traktowany z najwyższą troską i oddaniem – lub, być może, diamentem. Harry był bardzo silny, podobnie jak on, a tylko diament był w stanie przeciąć inny diament.

Tak czy inaczej, chciał pożreć i umiłować każdy cal katuszy Harry'ego, wychłeptać jego przerażone zdezorientowane i zobaczyć, jak wiele razy będzie w stanie wygładzić i ukoić jego pęknięcia, nim chłopiec złamie się tak bardzo, że nie będzie można go już nigdy naprawić.

Już wcześniej miał z tym wszystkim do czynienia, ale jego krew wciąż śpiewała za tym z utęsknieniem.

Słuchanie, jak Harry nieświadomie go analizuje i zdradza najskrytsze sekrety swojego serca dokładnie temu, przed kim najbardziej powinien je chronić, było cudowne.

Chociaż to nie tak, że jego pacjent nie był w pewnym stopniu bezpieczny w jego rękach.

Nigdy nie pozwoliłby nikomu innemu skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Będzie czcił go, a nawet kochał na swój własny sposób. Sposób, który często graniczyć będzie z namiętnością i nienawiścią, przepełniony zaborczością i kontrolą.

Lecz to nie sprawiało, by chociaż trochę zmalało w nim pragnienie zniszczenia i oderwania tej złotej obudowy. Harry był taki… taki zwarty w sobie, że po prostu chciał to wszystko rozszarpać.

Gdyby to nie zabiło go w taki niezadowalający sposób, Tom wyrwałby Harry'emu serce z klatki piersiowej, aby tylko zobaczyć, jak te zielone oczy rozszerzają się i ciemnieją z bólu, jak życie i emocje metaforycznie uciekają mu słabo poprzez palce.

A bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego pragnął posiąść każdą część chłopca, aż w końcu nikt już nie będzie miał wątpliwości, do kogo on należy.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie przeszkadza ci, iż tu zostanę? – zapytał Harry, zerkając na niego. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco w odpowiedzi, gdy weszli do sypialni.

— Powiedziałem już, że nie mam nic przeciwko – przypomniał mu pobłażliwie Tom. Tak bardzo nienawidził się powtarzać. Harry jednak wciąż wyglądał na nie do końca przekonanego. – Prawdę mówiąc – skłamał – chociaż czuję, że moim zawodowym obowiązkiem jest obserwowanie ciebie i upewnienie się, czy nic ci nie jest, na niezwiązanym z moją profesją poziomie jestem wdzięczny za twoje towarzystwo. Po… tym wszystkim. A już zwłaszcza towarzystwo takiego znakomitego aurora jak ty.

To ostatnie zdanie zostało dodane z nutką drażnienia się.

Harry'ego wyraźnie podbudowały te słowa i wyprostował on ramiona, a także uniósł wyżej brodę, lekceważąc bycie ciężarem w zamian za bycie potrzebnym.

To było urocze, a nawet w pewnym sensie znajome – chociaż podejrzewał, że lubili to poczucie z różnych powodów. On uwielbiał władzę, jaką dawało mu bycie dla kogoś potrzebnym, a Harry łaknął potwierdzenia, że przynajmniej dla jednej osoby jest niezbędny i ważny.

Wychodził tutaj jego uraz z dzieciństwa.

— Cóż, skoro dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej… — zgodził się Harry, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

— Poczuję. – Odwzajemnił jeszcze raz uśmiech, po czym na chwilę spoważniał, gdy Harry przesunął wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Chociaż jego własna sypialnia urządzona była w odcieniach ciemnej zieleni i błękitu z drewnianymi akcentami, ten pokój był kremowy i tylko jedna jego ściana, za wezgłowiem łóżka, była głęboko karmazynowa. – Dziękuję, że zawarłeś dla mnie tę umowę.

Harry przełknął ślinę, wlepiając wzrok w ziemię.

— Taa, no cóż, wiesz o mnie zbyt wiele, aby można cię było zostawić w towarzystwie Voldemorta – spróbował.

Tom stłumił uśmieszek, zamiast tego utrzymując na swojej twarzy szczery wyraz, zadowolony, że Harry, który ciężko radził sobie z tym tematem na niego nie patrzy.

— Jak myślisz, co by zrobił, gdyby miał te informacje?

— Manipulował mną, jak tylko by sobie wymarzył – mruknął natychmiast Harry, po czym zamrugał, zginając palce i zaciskając szczękę. To było po prostu wspaniałe.

— Twoje sekrety są u mnie bezpieczne, nie martw się. Chcesz pożyczyć jakieś ubrania i szczoteczkę do zębów?

* * *

><p>Gdy zaplątany w kołdrę Harry obudził się następnego ranka, natychmiast zapragnął wrócić z powrotem do snu.<p>

Wszystko powróciło do niego z zaskakującą jasnością, która rozproszyła spokój zamglonych wspomnień i zapomnienia o całej tej sprawie. Leżał, cały zlany zimnym potem, pośród obcych prześcieradeł.

Karmazynowa ściana sączyła się nad nim niczym krew.

Jego sen był niespokojny, przepełniony śmiercią Croucha, szkarłatnymi oczami i poczuciem duszenia się, gdy niewyraźne cienie krążyły wokół niego i pieściły jego skórę. Dotyk był paląco zimny, równie bolesny, jak miłe były miękkie palce. Palce. Cienie. Miał na myśli cienie.

Boże, czy jego głowa nie była już wystarczająco porąbana?

Usiadł, natrafiając wzrokiem na szklankę wody, która została umieszczona na stoliku obok łóżka.

Tom. Pozwolił, aby mały uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, chociaż czuł się zażenowany świadomością, że mężczyzna najwyraźniej przyszedł do niego, gdy spał, bez wątpienia szamocząc się i rzucając na łóżku.

Usiadł, pocierając oczy, wygrzebując się z łóżka i zsuwając koszulę ze swojego ciała.

Wczorajsze wydarzenia pozostawiły w jego ustach kwaśny posmak i nic już nie wydawało mu się takie, jak wcześniej – jak gdyby świat odrobinę się przechylił lub zabarwił na odcienie, które po prostu nie były normalne.

Zabił kogoś.

W następnej chwili znów rzucił się w stronę łazienki, upadając na ziemię obok sedesu, nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach. W jego żołądku nie pozostało nic, co mógłby zwymiotować.

Musiał dostać się do biura aurorów i złożyć zeznania. Dobrze, że nie miał żadnej ochoty na śniadanie. Wyprostował się i napił odrobiny wody, aby nawilżyć swoje całkowicie wysuszone usta.

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył opierającego się o drzwi łazienki Riddle'a, niemal wyskakując przy tym ze skóry.

— Cholera jasna, nie rób tak! – warknął. Tom zamrugał do niego w odpowiedzi, unosząc brwi i Harry zaczerwienił się, zaciskając zęby. – Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać w wolnym pokoju. Później zwrócę ci koszulkę. – Szarpnął za miękki i bez wątpienia nieprzyzwoicie drogi materiał, który wciąż ściskał w swoich dłoniach, starając się nie drżeć pod wpływem zimna panującego w łazience.

Nagle stał się niezwykle świadomy faktu, że stoi cały pokryty gęsią skórką, wyłącznie w swoich bokserkach, w łazience swojego psychiatry, podczas gdy Tom ma na sobie swój trzyczęściowy garnitur.

Czuł się potwornie nieubrany. Odchrząknął.

— Bez pośpiechu – mruknął Riddle, przesuwając po nim wzrokiem w niemal oględny sposób. Harry skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Idę do biura aurorów. Jestem pewien, że i tak jesteś zajęty swoimi pacjento-klientami czy czymkolwiek tam zajmujesz się całymi dniami – wymamrotał.

— Zamierzasz powiedzieć im, co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

Coś w głosie Toma sprawiło, że zamarł.

— Nie sądzisz, że powinienem to zrobić? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie moją rolą jest to osądzać – oparł lekko Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

— Pytam cię o zdanie.

— Nie mówię, że nie powinieneś im o tym mówić. Rozumiem, że musisz.

— Ale? – naciskał Harry, gdy Tom zwilżył wargi.

— Nie mogę przestać zastanawiać się, czy informowanie ich o wszystkich szczegółach jest mądre.

Harry patrzył na niego.

— Sugerujesz, abym skłamał. To przestępstwo, doktorze Riddle.

Niewzruszony Tom odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

— Sugeruję, żebyś pominął swój udział w morderstwie Barty'ego Croucha Juniora. Nawet jeśli ujdzie ci ono płazem ze względu na twoją pozycję i szczegóły sprawy, jakby chociaż to, że Crouch był naśladowcą Voldemorta, nie sądzisz, że przyznanie się do winy może wyrządzić więcej szkody niż pożytku? Ludzie już teraz kwestionują twoje podobieństwo do Lorda Voldemorta. Gdybym był tobą, dobrze bym się zastanowił, zanim powiedziałbym komukolwiek, że zrobiłem kolejny krok na ścieżce przemocy, którą dla ciebie wyznaczył.

— Więc powinienem powiedzieć, że to Voldemort zabił Croucha? – Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. To było niewyobrażalnie sensowne. Ludzie przestaną mu ufać, pomimo że miał dobre intencje. Morderstwo było morderstwem i nawet auror nie mógł być w pełni zwolniony z odpowiedzialności prawnej.

Bez wątpienia obrócą się przeciwko niemu.

Poczuł, że zaczynają targać nim wątpliwości i paranoja. Gula znienawidzonej bezradności zacisnęła jego gardło i nienawidził uprzejmości oraz ostrożnego współczucia, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Toma.

Po chwili pokręcił zdecydowanie głową, biorąc głęboki oddech.

— Nie. Ludzie, na których naprawdę mi zależy zrozumieją – stwierdził. Musiał w to wierzyć. Po prostu musiał. – Dziękuję za troskę, naprawdę, ale nic mi nie będzie. Poza tym nie sądzę, abym był w stanie znieść dzielenie jakiegoś sekretu z seryjnym mordercą. Voldemort tylko wykorzystałby to przeciwko mnie lub ujawnił moje oszustwo w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Gdybym _teraz_ skłamał, w przyszłości na pewno wszyscy by we mnie zwątpili.

Tom milczał przez kilka długich sekund.

— Naprawdę wydajesz się zaskakująco dobrze go rozumieć – oświadczył psychiatra. – Zakładając, że twoje przypuszczenia są prawidłowe.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest manipulacyjnym draniem, a ja wiem już, że mroczne sekrety mają w zwyczaju kąsać tego, który je skrywa.

— Wątpliwości również – stwierdził Tom. – Powodzenia.

— Dzięki – prychnął Harry, wydostając się z łazienki. – Ale nie, serio, dziękuję za gościnę.

— To nie był żaden problem. Zobaczymy się później, co?

— Taa, tak myślę.

— To dobrze.

* * *

><p>Miejsce zbrodni pojawiło się wieczorem.<p>

Harry przewidywał, że tak się stanie, ale ta wiadomość i tak wywołała u niego dreszcz strachu. Próbował się opierać, mówił, że nie chce tego widzieć, że nie chce już pracować nad tą sprawą, że po prostu… nie może.

Nie słuchali go. Błagali, prosili i przypominali mu, że muszą złapać Voldemorta, a on był jedynym, który był w stanie to zrobić. Czyż tego nie chciał? Całym sensem jego chodzenia na wizyty do psychiatry było to, aby mógł kontynuować wykonywanie tej roboty.

I w taki właśnie sposób skończył tutaj, stojąc w pokoju, czyszcząc swoje okulary i gapiąc się na własne stopy, aby tylko jeszcze przez chwilę uniknąć patrzenia na to wszystko. Miał w żołądku pokręcone, wzburzone uczucie, a do jego nosa dochodził zapach krwi.

Niepatrzenie na to nie powstrzymało go jednak przed napływem emocji – absolutnej radości lub nawet podziwu, czegoś fałszywie skromnego i oferującego, gwałtownej formy obsesji, która pieściła go podobnie jak cienie w jego śnie. Jego koszmarze.

Jego gardło poruszyło się i uniósł wzrok.

Wyglądało inaczej niż zwykle – no oczywiście, że tak. To był Crouch, ale nie był ułożony w pozycji motyla, a jego kończyny nie były wcale rozcapierzone, co tylko przerażająco przypominało mu, że miał do czynienia z bardzo inteligentnym socjopatą, który zabijał z określonym szablonem tylko po to, aby popisać się swoją robotą i pozwalał się im wyśledzić, aby przesłać jakąś wiadomość.

Nie czuł przymusu zabijania w taki sposób. Harry podejrzewał, że Voldemort zawsze będzie próbował zmienić swoje morderstwa w coś eleganckiego bądź artystycznego, jednak poza tym, gdyby nie chciał, nigdy nie musiałby zabijać w taki sam sposób. Nie istniał również żaden wzór czasowy.

Widniejąca przed nim scena sprawiła, że żółć spłynęła mu do gardła.

Crouch został rozerwany na części przez jego zaklęcie Reducto, ale teraz wszystkie jego wnętrzności i narządu zostały umieszczone w miskach i na talerzach na stole, misternie ułożone w formie bufetu i posiłku, podczas gdy krew w kieliszkach parodiowała wino. I motyle, oczywiście.

Harry zrobił niechętny krok do przodu, a stojące na stole świece zamigotały w jego twarz.

— Potter – zahuczał Scrimgeour, wskazując, że powinien zacząć opowiadać o swoich obserwacjach.

Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się lekko w pięści.

— Nasza pierwsza randka – warknął. – Kolacja jest tradycyjna, prawda? To… on uważa to za dar, pokaz… — Zamknął oczy. — …pokaz mojej roboty. Jest z niej dumny. Chce również, bez wątpienia, przypomnieć mi, co zrobiłem.

Niechętnie otworzył znowu oczy, poruszając się, aby zobaczyć wszystko pod różnymi kątami.

— Oczywiście – kontynuował – ciało nie wygląda tak, jak sam by je zaprojektował, ale rekompensuje to sobie swoimi rozwiązaniami, ponieważ nawet teraz nie może całkowicie pozbyć się kontroli.

Krew i przemoc błysnęły mu za powiekami.

— Nie jest ono kompletne, ale skrupulatnie umieścił kawałki serca na swoim własnym talerzu. Posiada je. Pożera je. Jest jego.

— Ma na myśli serce Croucha, jako że ten był jego naśladowcą czy twoje? – zapytał Robards.

Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się.

— Oba. Nie jest nieprawdopodobne, by mógł wyczytać moje emocje tak samo, jak ja potrafię wyczytać jego. A jeśli tak jest, wyobrażam sobie, że czuje się ich panem. Nie wiem. – W głowie mu łupało, więc potarł palcami skronie.

Ron i Tonks patrzyli na niego z niepokojem.

— Szefie – zaczęła Tonks. – Może powinniśmy kontynuować tę rozmowę gdzieś…

— Nie – przerwał jej Scrimgeour, którego wzrok wciąż utkwiony był w Harrym. Chłopiec znów zaczął krążyć wokół stołu.

— Mój talerz ma… myślę, że to coś z mózgiem? Oczywiście. Serce i mózg. Ja dostaję się do jego głowy, a on dostaje się do mojej i… rozrywa ją, tak jak Crouch został rozerwany przez Reducto. Ja… ja spożywam jego myśli, jego ideologie i motywacje. Staram się myśleć tak jak on, gdy pracuję nad tą sprawą, więc w pewnym sensie staję się nim, gdy go analizuję. Motyl w centrum to… to jest… to Wicekról. Naśladuje innego, trującego motyla: Monarchę.

Nastała krótka cisza.

— Naśladujesz Voldemorta, stajesz się nim – wywnioskował Scrimgeour.

— W jego oczach – mruknął Harry.

— Wicekról naśladuje Monarchę, aby uchronić się przed wspólnymi dla nich drapieżnikami, mam rację? – dumał Savage. – Przed kim, w jego oczach, próbujesz się uchronić poprzez naśladowanie go?

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Chronię samego siebie i innych ludzi przed nim. Pan Riddle mógłby wam to powiedzieć, jestem pewien. Naśladując go, identyfikuję się z nim i on mnie nie zabije. Gdybym przekroczył granicę tego, czego on dla mnie chce, rozerwał złudny związek, jaki myśli, że ze mną ma… ta ochrona by zniknęła. On… — Powiedział, że sądzi, iż Harry będzie wyglądał pięknie, gdy się załamie.

Nie wiedział. Wszystko było takie dezorientujące. Czas ruszyć dalej.

— Krew w kieliszkach reprezentuje wino. Mógłbym spojrzeć na to od strony biblijnej… krew Chrystusa… skojarzyć to z ostatnią wieczerzą… ale myślę, że miał tu na myśli bardziej pierwszą randkę, z kpiną czy szczerością, nie wiem. To nie jest jasne. Chociaż w całej scenie wręcz roi się od symboliki, jest w niej również szyderstwo. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że znienawidzę ten… ten dar. Nie jest prosty. Jego motywy i zachowania są wielowarstwowe. Może kochać, równocześnie coś nienawidząc, zniszczyć, aby stworzyć. Uwielbia paradoksy.

Ale krew Chrystusa miała na celu ocalenie… a w tym przypadku co, miała coś zniszczyć? A może Voldemort wierzył, że w jakiś sposób go ratuje?

Nie wiedział. Trudno było być obiektywnym, gdy jego własne poczucie winy i emocje splatały się z emocjami Voldemorta. Nagle, całkowicie zszokowany, zdał sobie sprawę, jak trudno było mu określić, które należały do niego, a które już do tego masowego mordercy.

Och, to naprawdę nie było dobre.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie plecami do tej sceny.

— Skończyłem. Nic więcej nie wiem.

Czuł na sobie ich wzrok, gdy szybko odchodził od stołu.


	13. Część pierwsza: 13

Betowała najlepsza **Himitsu**. :) Oczywiście z całego serca ci za to dziękuję!

**Anuii**, **Evolutions**, **Karolino94** i **ayane. chan989** - bardzo wam dziękuję za komentarze, bo były, oczywiście, wspaniałe i bardzo podnoszące na duchu. Jesteście cudowne :).

No to jeszcze mała notka ode mnie – w czasie czytania może (ale nie musi) rzucić wam się w oczy zmieniający się w pewnym momencie znienacka punkt widzenia z jednej postaci na drugą. Niestety mogę rozłożyć jedynie ręce, bo to kwestia oryginału. Mnie denerwuje to równie mocno, co was, uwierzcie mi.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Harry nie sądził, by choć raz wyspał się dobrze w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

Wciąż miewał sny, które wywoływały u niego zdezorientowanie i rozbicie. Zupełnie jakby śledził linie pokręconego, czarnego jedwabiu, który otaczał go i przyduszał, i który był tak lekki, że mógłby nie zwracać na niego uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że nie był w stanie z jego powodu oddychać.

Muskał jego skórę, zmysłowo i niepokojąco ze względu na ręce, które go kontrolowały, ale nigdy nie pojawiał się na tyle długo, by mógł go dostrzec. Drżał pod jego wpływem i budził się w swoim łóżku zlany zimnym potem, oszołomiony i zarazem przestraszony, nie będąc jednak w stanie dokładne określić, co wywoływało u niego ten niepokój.

Był pewien, że człowiek zajmujący się interpretowaniem snów miałby duże pole do popisu. No i Tom. Ale nie wspomniał mu o snach.

Po tym całym fiasku z Voldemortem nieco zbliżył się do Toma. Coś w ich relacji ugruntowało się po tym, co zrobił oraz pod wpływem tego, jak łatwo Riddle to zaakceptował. Bardzo doceniał to, że mężczyzna był przy nim, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebował. Mimo tego wszystkiego wciąż istniały pewne rzeczy, które były zbyt osobiste, aby z nim o nich rozmawiał.

Zasychało mu w ustach, gdy każdej nocy siadał na swoim łóżku i próbował się do końca obudzić, a świat rozmazywał się przed nim niczym szkarłat na alabastrowej skórze. Zbyt bladej.

Były również motyle. Pośród jedwabiu zawsze znajdowały się motyle i chociaż nie za każdym razem mógł je zobaczyć, wyczuwał je, ich trzepotanie na jego skórze i w ustach, gdy otworzył je, aby krzyczeć.

Jednej nocy jedwab stał się kokonem, owijając wokół niego i więżąc go, dopóki nie był gotów… no cóż, stać się motylem, jak sądził. I za każdym razem poruszały się wokół niego cienie.

Właściwie do licha z ludźmi interpretującymi sny. Nie były zbyt subtelne i nie potrzebował stopnia naukowego, aby móc dość dokładnie określić, co za spaczenie atakowało jego umysł. Wiedział, kto w nim grzebał.

I nie podobało mu się to.

Ron i Hermiona również się o niego martwili, wiedział o tym. Niedawno po raz pierwszy od zdecydowanie zbyt długiego czasu spotkał się z nimi poza pracą. Cieszył się z tego. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo mu ich brakowało.

Ale nie mógł z nimi o tym porozmawiać, bez względu na to, jak delikatnie próbowała namówić go do tego Hermiona.

Po prostu… wiedział, że by go nie zrozumieli, że nie mogliby. Ich umysły należały wyłącznie do nich samych i gdy planowali jakieś głupoty, mogli być pewni, że nie zostały zasiane przez nikogo innego. Mogli być pewni tego, kim są.

Harry oddałby wszystko za ten luksus.

Voldemort uspokoił się na chwilę, chociaż Harry raczej nie sądził, by wróżyło to cokolwiek dobrego. Wciąż chodził na sesje z Tomem i powoli coraz bardziej zbliżało się szare Boże Narodzenie.

Nadchodził również zimowy bal w Ministerstwie i ta myśl wywoływała u niego absolutne przerażenie.

Hermiona mówiła, że będzie zabawnie, że będzie miał okazję przynajmniej na chwilę o wszystkim zapomnieć. Ron stwierdził, że chociaż będzie tam darmowe wino i przekąski.

A Harry mógł myśleć jedynie o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy będą się na niego gapić i zadawać różnego rodzaju pytania, w których nie będą widzieli niczego złego, bo przecież byli ciekawi, a on był Harrym Potterem.

I przez cały ten czas mimowolnie zastanawiał się, czy zostanie zaproszony na „drugą randkę".

To wszystko było tak cholernie wyczerpujące.

Wciąż próbował złapać Voldemorta, domyślić się, kim mógł być na podstawie tych skrawków informacji, które tak uważnie gromadził na przestrzeni ostatnich lat.

Wszystko sprowadzało się do tej halloweenowej nocy.

Z jakiegoś powodu – o ile wiedział nieznanego zarówno mu, jak i nikomu innemu – masowy morderca obrał sobie za cel jego rodziców i ich zabił. On sam wyszedł z tego ataku cało, jedynie z blizną na czole w kształcie błyskawicy, która teraz w jakiś sposób była przyczyną ich połączenia.

Od tamtej pory stał się marzeniem każdego psychiatry – jak sępy krążyli oni wokół niego i tylko sprzeczali się, który z nich wejdzie do jego umysłu i dowie się, co takiego łączyło go z jego niedoszłym oprawcą oraz czy było to spowodowane Halloween, czy też było powodem tego, co stało się w Halloween oraz tego, że wciąż jeszcze żył.

Było jednak całkowicie oczywistym, iż Voldemort był nieprzewidywalny. Jego zabójstwa nie miały żadnego wspólnego czynnika, były wywołane różnymi motywami i czasem ich celem było jedynie zabawienie się lub udowodnienie czegoś. Były niczym chaotyczne pociągnięcia pędzla i kolorów wykonane przez tego samego artystę na zupełnie różnych płótnach.

I Harry bał się tego, jakie dzieło ostatecznie z tego wyjdzie.

Ostatnio jednak zaczęły nachodzić go zupełnie nowe podejrzenia.

To było niepokojące, ale podejrzewał, że Voldemort może być kimś dla niego bliskim. Przez lata zachowywał się, jakby było to tylko połączenie między nimi, ale… wiedział niepokojąco wiele, a najbardziej zatrważające było to, że wydawał się przez te wszystkie lata jakby na coś czekać. Harry po prostu nie wiedział na co.

Jeśli w tym wszystkim chodziło tylko o przeobrażenie go, czy nie łatwiej byłoby go po prostu wcześniej porwać i samemu wychować?

Nie, to była gra. Nie był jedynie do końca pewny, w co dokładnie grali.

No cóż, ktoś dla niego bliski, ktoś powiązany z aurorami, bo zbrodnie Voldemorta po trzynastu latach nieobecności okropnie nasiliły się i w ogóle pojawiły się ponownie, gdy wstąpił w szeregi aurorów.

Przez trzynaście lat panowała cisza.

Potem znów zaczęły się zabójstwa, mające bardzo wyraźny cel, a on po raz pierwszy poczuł te emocje. Całkowicie go pochłonęły.

Ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie spędził na uczeniu się, jak radzić sobie z tym napływem, a potem przyłączył się do aurorów, aby złapać tego drania i znów wszystko się nasiliło.

Zaczęły pojawiać się motyle.

Głupotą było mówienie, że morderstwa odwzorowywały jego postęp w „relacji" z Voldemortem, ale tak właśnie było.

Chociaż ten mężczyzna zawsze skupiał się na nim w pewnym stopniu, to przy motylach zaczął mieć obsesję. A może to dlatego, że Harry dorósł już na tyle, aby móc się z nim bawić.

Nie wiedział.

Lekki dotyk na ramieniu wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— Witaj, Harry. Mogę zwracać się do ciebie Harry?

Przez chwilę gapił się po prostu, zdezorientowany, skąd znalazła się tutaj, wprost naprzeciwko niego, Rita Skeeter. Chwyciła mocno swoją jadowicie zieloną torebkę, podczas gdy jej pióro unosiło się w powietrzu obok niej. Miała na twarzy szeroki uśmiech, który powodował, że przypominała jakieś okropne stworzenie.

— Mogę usiąść?

— Nie.

I tak to zrobiła, a jego szczęka zacisnęła się. Jej pióro już skrobało coś na pergaminie.

I to właśnie dlatego Hermiona rozpoczęła tę przeklętą kampanię na temat przepisów dotyczących zniesławiania w czarodziejskim świecie.

— Więc, Harry, czytałeś mój ostatni artykuł? – Uśmiechnęła się.

— Ten, w którym nazwałaś mnie szalonym masowym mordercą i zasugerowałaś, że sam jestem Lordem Voldemortem? – odparł chłodno. – Próbuję nie zawracać sobie głowy takimi głupotami. Czego chcesz? To biuro aurorów, nie powinno cię tu być.

— Zastanawiałam się, czy chciałbyś to w jakiś sposób skomentować? – naciskała.

— Nie widzę ku temu powodów, skoro i tak przekręcisz każde moje słowo – odgryzł się, błyskając na nią oczyma.

Patrzyła na niego przez długi moment, chowając kosmyk blond włosów za swoje ucho i krzyżując nogi, gdy pochyliła się odrobinę nad jego biurkiem.

Łatwo byłoby jej się tu dostać, jeśli już tylko udało jej się znaleźć w Ministerstwie – zdawała się mieć niebywały talent do prześlizgiwania się do miejsc, w których nie powinno jej być. Na przykład w pobliżu jego domu. Żałował, że nie poszedł do niego wcześniej, tylko został i dał się w taki sposób złapać.

Być może próbował unikać konieczności udania się do swojego łóżka, zostania sam na sam z własnymi myślami. Miał spotkanie z Ronem i Hermioną. Nie wyszło zbyt dobrze.

— Twoja współpraca nieźle przyczyniłaby się do zapewnienia, że nie będę znów zmuszona… wyostrzyć niektórych szczegółów, aby sprawić, że będą bardziej interesujące dla opinii publicznej – powiedziała cicho, pochylając głowę. – Słyszałam, że spotkałeś tak zwanego Lorda Voldemorta. Chciałbyś to w jakiś sposób skomentować?

— Nie.

Zwilżył usta, podczas gdy unoszące się obok niej pióro wciąż coś skrobało.

— Pomyślałeś choćby przez chwilę, że mógłby przydać ci się w Proroku ktoś, kto stałby po twojej stronie? – Uniosła brwi i roześmiała się cicho. – Zamiast, brońcie niebiosa, po prostu odpychać od siebie każdego dziennikarza z tą swoją dziwną i podejrzaną wrogością?

Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy, przyglądając się jej.

— I ty myślisz, że tym kimś powinnaś być ty – stwierdził. – W zamian za co?

— Ekskluzywne informacje – odparła rzeczowo. – Zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni. Lord Voldemort jest gorącym tematem. – Wpatrywał się w nią z przerażeniem, a ona pochyliła się, przesuwając wizytówkę po stole. – Pomyśl o tym, Harry. Bo w tej chwili, skarbie, jesteś na tonącym statku bez względu na to, czy napiszę o tobie negatywny artykuł, czy też nie. Mogę cofnąć to, co o tobie napisałam. Mogę również znacznie utrudnić ci życie.

* * *

><p>— Idziesz na przyjęcie w Ministerstwie?<p>

Tom uniósł wzrok na to pytanie. Znajdowali się właśnie w trakcie sesji i był bardzo zadowolony z postępów Harry'ego.

Jego chłopiec powoli się na niego otwierał, o ile tylko był ostrożny. W tym właśnie było całe piękno – nie podważał drzwi Harry'ego, to on nieświadomie wręczał mu do nich klucze.

Może gdzieś głęboko w sobie wiedział, że chce być uratowany. I że Tom może zamienić go w coś pięknego.

— A chcesz, bym poszedł? – zapytał lekko. Usta Harry'ego zacisnęły się na brak jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, a ręka zaczęła przeczesywać i tak już rozczochrane włosy.

— Miło byłby mieć przy sobie trochę więcej ludzi, którzy staliby po mojej stronie. Może dzięki tobie uniknę jakichś najbardziej nieodpowiednich pytań. Nie wiem.

— Byłbym buforem – wywnioskował, niemal się uśmiechając. Harry zwilżył usta.

— Idziesz czy nie?

— Zapraszasz mnie jako osobę towarzyszącą?

— Czy to w ogóle właściwe? Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś moim lekarzem – zapytał niezręcznie Harry. – Mam na myśli, czy nie ma wobec tego jakichś zasad?

— Nie w magicznym świecie. Moja branża „uzdrowiciela umysłu" jest zbyt nowa, aby rządziły nią mugolskie reguły. – Niektóre, owszem, ale nie, jeśli to Harry inicjował ten związek. Potter pokiwał po chwili głową.

— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przyszedł.

— Więc dobrze, że zostałem zaproszony – mruknął, wysyłając swojemu towarzyszowi mały uśmiech. Harry prychnął.

— Zmusiłeś mnie do przechodzenia przez to wszystko na darmo? Co chciałeś tym osiągnąć?

— Gdy cię poznałem, nie chciałeś w żaden sposób prosić mnie o pomoc i, właściwie rzecz biorąc, zaprzeczałeś swojej ludzkiej potrzebie wsparcia – wytknął Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

— Innymi słowami, próbowałeś sprawdzić, czy moje problemy z zaufaniem polepszyły się, czy pogorszyły – burknął, zwężając z irytacją oczy. – Zmieniłem zdanie, nie musisz przychodzić. Jesteś równie zły, co oni.

Stłumił ochotę westchnięcia.

— Harry. Chciałbym z tobą pójść.

— Aby upewnić się, że się nie rozpadnę?

— Bo uważam cię za mojego przyjaciela i… musiałem błędnie zinterpretować twoje pytanie, przepraszam. – Świadomie przygryzł wargę, pozwalając swojemu opanowaniu na sekundę nieprofesjonalnie się załamać, zanim znów przybrał na twarz beznamiętną maskę i odwrócił wzrok, a następnie znów spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Czujesz się już gotów na porozmawianie o swoich koszmarach?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Myślałeś, że co kryło się za moim pytaniem? – zażądał.

— Zwykle osoba towarzysząca jest randką – powiedział po długiej chwili Tom. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, a po chwili jego twarz zaczerwieniła.

— Ja… jasne… um… myślę, że to… er… — Nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, ale teraz, gdy Tom o tym wspomniał, nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać. Był całkowicie pewien, że umawianie się ze swoim psychiatrą przekraczało granice zawodowe. Nawet nie myślał o Tomie w ten sposób. Chociaż był atrakcyjnym draniem i…

— Spowodowałem, że czujesz się niezręcznie. Przepraszam. Moje pytanie przyniosło szkodliwy skutek.

— Nie, nie… Mam na myśli, to, um, ważne pytanie. Chciałeś upewnić się, że za bardzo się nie spoufalam i że nie jestem do ciebie zbyt przywiązany. To znaczy, gdyby tak było, musiałbyś skierować mnie do kogoś innego lub mnie porzucić, prawda? Tak powiedziała Hermiona. Um… ta, nie, nie miałem tego na myśli. Nie martw się.

Dlaczego jednak Tom wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego? Harry zwilżył usta i odchrząknął.

— Dobrze – powiedział w końcu Tom. – Nadal chcesz, abym tam poszedł, wyłącznie w celu moralnego wsparcia? Z chęcią to zrobię. I tak tam będę. Wielu moich klientów dało mi zaproszenia.

Harry rozluźnił się.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak.

— No cóż, skoro i tak tam będziesz…

— Świetnie.

Miał już plany na tę, och, jakże wyjątkową okazję.


	14. Część pierwsza: 14

Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**.

**Anuii**, **Karolino94** oraz **ayane. chan989** - z całego serca dziękuję za komentarz i to, że poświęciłyście chwilę na ich napisanie. Zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, że jest dla kogo tłumaczyć i jeszcze raz bardzo wam dziękuję, że jesteście dla mnie takim wsparciem. Odpowiedzi, oczywiście, się piszą – proszę o odrobinę cierpliwości :).

Och, bym zapomniała! Jak być może zauważyliście (a może nie :)), ilość komentarzy pod tym tłumaczeniem dobiła niedawno do 100 (jesteście absolutnie wspaniali!), a więc z tej okazji pojawiła się nowa miniaturka „Wybrańca Przeznaczenia", do której przeczytania, oczywiście, serdecznie was zapraszam.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Motyle serce<strong>

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział czternasty**

— Chciałbyś, aby to była randka? – zapytał cicho Harry. Stał wraz z Tomem pod Ministerstwem, kuląc ramiona i wciskając ręce do kieszeni swojej ciemnozielonej szaty pod wpływem przeszywającego, zimnego powietrza. Płaszcz, który miał na sobie Tom był natomiast czarny, lekki i niemal jedwabisty, barwiony pod spodem odrobiną czerwieni burgundzkiej i białą koszulą.

Jego towarzysz spojrzał na niego z ukosa, sprawiając wrażenie niemal zaskoczonego tym pytaniem.

— Jak sam powiedziałeś – mruknął psychiatra – to by było niewłaściwe.

Nie odpowiedział jednak na jego pytanie. Harry poczuł, że zasycha mu w ustach, gdy obserwował, jak Tom opuszcza wzrok i znowu na niego spogląda.

— Ale chciałbyś? – zapytał zamiast tego. Riddle w odpowiedzi przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Chcesz, abym chciał? Wydawałeś się raczej temu przeciwny, gdy zasugerowałem, co mogłaby oznaczać osoba towarzysząca.

Brak jednoznacznej odpowiedzi powiedział mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć – chociaż, z drugiej strony, Tom z zasady nie odpowiadał prosto na zadane mu pytania, więc może po prostu nadinterpretował jego zachowanie. Zresztą i tak nie wiedział, co myśleć o swoich uczuciach. Zwilżył usta.

— Myślę, że Voldemort może być kimś, kogo dobrze znam – oznajmił, gdy ruszyli schodami ku drzwiom wejściowym. To był łatwiejszy temat, taki, który obaj znali, nawet jeśli jego nowa teoria wprowadzała do niego trochę nowości.

Tom zerknął na niego ponownie, a wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niezruszony, chociaż brwi uniosły się odrobinę.

— Powinienem uznać tę nieprzemyślaną uwagę za oskarżenie? – zapytał łagodnie.

Harry zmarszczył na chwilę brwi, a jego oczy zabłysły z zakłopotaniem, zanim na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

— Co? Nie! Merlinie, nie miałem na myśli ciebie. Wybacz, to była zła zmiana tematu. Ja po prostu… to nie jest oskarżenie.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. To mogłoby przynieść efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego.

— Prawie oskarżyłem cię o bycie masowym mordercą, a ty martwisz się o to, że to źle wpłynęłoby na moje sesje terapeutyczne? – prychnął Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Jestem bardzo oddany mojej pracy.

Sala balowa była piękna i demonstracyjnie udekorowana. Światła błyszczały nad głowami zgromadzonych, a duży parkiet lśnił pod ich stopami. Harry krążył niespokojnie blisko ścian, nie wchodząc w wir kolorów, tkanin oraz twarzy, gorączkowo próbując znaleźć w tym tłumie jakąś znajomą twarz lub rude włosy.

Tom przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, a uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony poważniejszym wyrazem.

— Podzieliłeś się swoimi podejrzeniami z innymi aurorami? Masz jakikolwiek pomysł, kto to mógłby być?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową na oba pytania.

— Badam to. Możliwe motywacje. Szukam ludzi wystarczająco potężnych i inteligentnych, aby móc czegoś takiego dokonać. Ten ktoś musi być mistrzem w oklumencji, bo w innym przypadku już bym wiedział, kim jest. Byłbym w stanie wyczuć jego emocje w chwili, gdy się do niego zbliżyłem. Obecnie jednie w czasie morderstwa pozwala sobie na… swobodę. Chociaż podejrzewam, że i tam manipuluje tym, co mogę od niego wyczuć. No jasne. Wyczuwam go, bo on chce, abym to robił. Może to Snape? Jest dobry w sztukach umysłu, a jego starania nauczenia mnie oklumencji były absolutną klapą. W pewnym sensie pasuje do kryteriów. Nienawidził mojego ojca, być może dlatego mógłby go zabić.

— Severus Snape? – wymamrotał Tom.

— Jesteś sceptyczny? – odparł Harry.

— Nie – oświadczył Tom. – To logiczny wniosek. Chociaż nie jestem również do końca przekonany. Nie bez dowodu.

Harry przeczesał ręką włosy. Dowód był uzasadnionym żądaniem. Potrzebował dowodu. Czegoś innego niż cienie, których mógłby się chwycić.

W następnej sekundzie zostali zauważeni i wciągnięci na parkiet.

Ani na chwilę nie przestał się jednak nad tym zastanawiać.

* * *

><p>Bal był całkiem w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę jak niezręcznie czuł się zwykle podczas takich uroczystości. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że był o niebo lepszy niż ten, na którym był w czasie swojego czwartego roku nauki.<p>

Skulił się pod wpływem tego wspomnienia.

Poruszał się po pomieszczeniu, mieszając się i tańcząc z różnymi ludźmi, wciąż próbując znaleźć pośród tłumu Rona i Hermionę.

Tom zniknął z jego boku jakiś czas temu, ale na całe szczęście nie oddalał się zbytnio, gdy rozpoczęły się niewygodne pytania i nie zadawał się z tymi, którzy spoglądali na niego w niezbyt przychylnym świetle lub mieli podejrzenia dotyczące sprawy Voldemorta.

Harry wiedział, że Tom był znanym psychiatrą, oczywiście, ale dopiero poza prywatnymi sesjami w jego biurze uświadomił sobie, jak dużą miało to skalę.

Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie szanowanego i zdawało się, jakby znał wszystkich, którzy mieli jakieś wpływy. To przypomniało mu o jego początkowej niechęci wobec uzdrowicieli umysłu – wiedzieli zbyt wiele szczegółów o zbyt wielu ludziach.

Mieli ogromną władzę, zwłaszcza jeśli decydowali się to wykorzystywać.

Przełknął ślinę.

Tom jednak taki nie był. Tom… pomagał. Był dobry.

— Harry?— Zaskoczony, spojrzał w górę, gdy znajomy ciężar ręki jego towarzysza pojawił się na jego ramieniu. – Wszystko w porządku? – Tom przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, po czym skinął głową, choć wirowało mu w niej od nowych myśli.

— Tak, nic mi nie jest. Dzięki.

Tom przez chwilę rozglądał się po tłoczących się wokół nich ludziach, którzy próbowali zwrócić jego uwagę, po czym owinął drugą rękę wokół pasa Harry'ego i wciągnął go na parkiet, płynnie łącząc się z muzyką.

Tłum wycofał się, odnajdując w sobie jakieś poczucie uprzejmości.

— Mów do mnie – polecił mu cicho Tom.

Harry nie odezwał się od razu, po części zdezorientowany i zażenowany tym, że tańczy, ale uścisk Toma był zaskakująco wspierający, a czmychnięcie stamtąd zrobiłoby większą scenę niż zwykłe zatańczenie z tym mężczyzną. Nawet jeśli Tom tańczył z nim tylko po to, by nikt nie przerywał ich prywatnej rozmowy. Przełknął ślinę.

— Musisz czuć się bardzo potężny, wykonując swoją robotę – mruknął w końcu. – Ludzie pokazują ci swoje najsłabsze strony, ufają ci, że je naprawisz. Musisz mieć na nich ogromny wpływ.

Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— I to ci przeszkadza?

— No cóż, tak – wyznał Harry. – Chociaż nie o to mi teraz chodzi. Po prostu… — Oblizał wargi, ożywając, gdy układał sobie to wszystko w głowie. – Zakładałem, że Voldemort jest kimś o potężnej magicznej mocy, bo to pasowałoby do jego skupionego obsesyjnie na samym sobie poczuciu własnej wyższości i temu, jak łatwo przychodzi mu sprawienie, aby jego ofiary robiły to, czego chce. W końcu nigdy nie ma żadnych śladów walki. Mam na myśli, ostatnio przecież szantażem wymusił na mnie zrobienie tego, co chciał, abym zrobił. Nie użył do tego siły… — Wzrok Harry'ego skupił się ponownie na słuchającym go z uwagą Tomie. – Wybacz. Po prostu myślę na głos. A to miała być impreza.

— Ależ proszę bardzo. – Tom wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Kontynuuj. – Pomimo uspokajającego uśmiechu na twarzy Riddle'a, obecny był w niej także ostry błysk inteligencji. – Myślisz, że jeśli Voldemort nie ma dużej magicznej mocy, musi mieć jakiś inny rodzaj władzy. Na przykład – jak ponownie sugerujesz swoją ofensywną, nieprzemyślaną uwagą – psychiatra.

Harry posłał mu nieśmiały uśmieszek.

— Wybacz. Ale tak, dokładnie. Na przykład psychiatra. Lub… nauczyciel. Każdy, komu bez wahania ufają ludzie uznawani za ofiary.

— Na przykład auror – dodał cicho Tom. Harry uniósł szybko wzrok i przełknął ślinę.

— Na przykład auror – przyznał, rozmyślając nad tym. To również miało sens. Właściwie zaskakująco duży, biorąc pod uwagę inne dowody. – Elastyczny czas pracy, choć działa głównie wieczorami i w nocy, jako że ciała znajdowane są nad ranem. Więc nie możemy wykluczyć nawet nauczyciela.

— A zatem pozycja zapewniająca jakąś władzę. Związany z tobą. Inteligentny. Złowieszczo poszukujący konstruktywnych sesji terapeutycznych – mruknął Tom. – Mam na myśli, poza tym, że najwyraźniej pobiłem, torturowałem i groziłem zabiciem samego siebie.

Harry prychnął, niezbyt rozbawiony.

— No cóż, to stawia wszystko w niepokojącym świetle. Merlinie – mruknął, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Nie, gdybyś był to ty, ja byłbym już teraz… zdecydowanie bardziej… zmieniony. Powiedział, że chce, abym się złamał. Ty tego nie robisz. Cholera, powiedziałbym raczej, że jesteś jedyną rzeczą… — urwał, a jego gardło zacisnęło się. Przyznanie się do tego wydawało mu się zbyt obnażające, a nawet bezmyślne. Nie za bardzo podobało mu się to, jak bardzo polegał w obecnych czasach na Tomie, jakkolwiek był mu za to wdzięczny. – Chyba że kłamał – wrócił z powrotem do meritum, kontynuując wcześniejszy tor myślenia. – Ale biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zachwycony był przy tym oświadczeniu, nie sądzę, aby nie mówił prawdy.

— Cieszę się zatem, że moje nazwisko został oczyszczone – stwierdził Tom. – Chciałbyś, abym dał ci imiona kilku innych uzdrowicieli umysłu w mojej dziedzinie?

— Dzięki – mruknął Harry – ale myślę, że jeszcze raz prześledzę pod tym kątem listę ofiar. Musi być między nimi jakiś związek. Jakieś miejsce, w którym je spotykał, które ich wszystkich łączy. Jakaś usługa, z której wszyscy korzystali. Zobaczę też, kiedy uczęszczali do Hogwartu.

Zaaferowany postępem, który pojawił się po tak długim czasie, Harry posłał swojemu towarzyszowi przepraszający uśmiech i znów się odsunął. Przed odejściem zatrzymała go jednak zaciśnięta na nim dłoń Toma. Brwi Harry'ego zmarszczyły się ze zdezorientowania.

— Zbyt wiele pracujesz – oświadczył poważnie Tom. – Myślałeś nad tym? Co się stanie, jeśli pozwolisz sobie na jeden wolny wieczór?

— Voldemort może w tym czasie wybrać kolejną ofiarę… a ty chcesz, abym tańczył? – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Im szybciej ta sprawa zostanie rozwiązana, tym lepiej. – Nagle zarumienił się. – Um. Nie żebym porzucał cię jako moją osobę towarzyszącą. Uch, no cóż, może odrobinę.

— Niegrzeczne.

— Przepraszam.

— Rozumiem. Obowiązki wzywają – oznajmił Tom, posyłając mu mały uśmiech. Harry nagle poczuł ukłucie winy. Bo, mimo wszystko, zaprosił Toma jako swoją… osobę towarzyszącą. Nawet jeśli wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

Cholera, wystarczająco trudna była już wiedza, że jego uczucia należały do niego, nie potrzebował do tego jeszcze zastanawiać się nad potencjalnie niewyraźną granicą pomiędzy lubieniem kogoś a potrzebowaniem go.

Tom byłby prawdopodobnie pierwszą osobą, która powiedziałaby mu, że jego „klienci" często poszukiwali jakiegoś dopełnienia profesjonalnej relacji, aby usprawiedliwić i poczuć się lepiej z tym, jak nierówny był między nimi bilans wiedzy.

Tak czy inaczej, robienie z tym czegokolwiek, gdy nie miał nawet pojęcia, co to dokładnie jest, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Nie był w tej chwili wystarczająco… stabilny, aby w cokolwiek się angażować. Tom musiał to rozumieć. Nie mógł być zbyt obrażony ani nic z tych rzeczy.

Uch, a teraz na dodatek powodował u siebie migrenę.

— Dzięki za wysłuchanie mojej gadaniny o pracy. Znowu.

Piosenka tak czy siak zbliżała się do końca, zmieniając w coś bardziej optymistycznego.

— Dasz radę bez przeszkód dotrzeć do domu? – upewnił się Tom. Harry zarumienił się, chociaż ta troska była… słodka, w pewnym sensie.

— Tak. No wiesz, jestem dużym, złym aurorem. Tylko znajdę Rona i Hermionę… przeproszę, że wcześniej wychodzę i w ogóle.

Tom roześmiał się i cofnął.

— Nie zapomnij również wspomnieć o tym swojemu szefowi.

Harry niemal jęknął, po czym uśmiechnął i odszedł, aby Tom mógł zatańczyć z kimś innym. Z pewnością wiele osób było nim zainteresowanych.

Niemal dotarł już do drzwi, gdy to się zaczęło.

* * *

><p>Rozkosz, jaką Tom czuł z powodu zaplanowanej na wieczór „rozrywki" mimowolnie z niego uleciała po rozmowie z Harrym i zawartych w niej jego rozmyślaniach.<p>

Zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy ta gra nie robiła się zbyt niebezpieczna, bo chociaż uwielbiał bawić się z chłopcem, nie miał zamiaru pójść do więzienia dla dreszczyku emocji, skoro mógł po prostu przenieść się na znacznie bardziej… prywatną przestrzeń.

Harry był o wiele zabawniejszy, gdy był przy życiu, ale zabiłby go, gdyby stało się to konieczne. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie tak samolubnym, aby go do tego zmusić.

Cicho prześledził wzrokiem swoje porozkładane po całym pokoju przedsięwzięcie i nawet mimo tego, że jego nastój się pogorszył, zauważył, jak doskonale wszystko szło.

Muzyka zmieniła się w dość wesołą, instrumentalną wersję „Dwunastu dni Świąt"* mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy ciała spadły z sufitu.

Nie były prawdziwe, ale ludzie natychmiast zaczęli krzyczeć i biec do ścian pokoju lub w kierunku drzwi.

Harry zamarł, rzucając się w głąb sali wraz z innymi aurorami, próbując uspokoić przecudnie panikujących gości.

Chłopiec opadł na kolana, aby zbadać ciała, szybko domyślając się, że są zaledwie bardzo realistycznymi transmutacjami. Tom zastanawiał się nad użyciem inferiusów i sprawieniem, aby weszły do pomieszczenia, bo przerażenie wywołane brakiem bezpieczeństwa byłoby naprawdę przewspaniałe, ale wtedy spaliliby jego sztukę, zanim trafiłaby do nich jego wiadomość. Tak było lepiej.

To nie znaczyło jednak, że te dwanaście ciał niczego nie reprezentowało.

Tym razem powstrzymał się przed pozostawieniem przy scenie swoich emocji, ale przypięte do ciał motyle bukieciki powinny wystarczyć, aby wskazać im, że nie była na tyle niechlujna, aby stał za tym kolejny naśladowca.

Jaka szkoda, że nie mógł tego oglądać. Był jednak pewien, że Harry wszystko mu opowie.

Wyszedł razem ze wszystkimi innymi i od razu zaproponował „pomoc".

* * *

><p>Harry poczuł, jak krew ucieka mu z twarzy, gdy upadł na kolana obok ciał. Przez chwilę ogarnęło go absolutne przerażenie i minęło zbyt wiele czasu, zanim ktokolwiek z nich uświadomił sobie, że te ciała nie były prawdziwe. Zostały przetransmutowane.<p>

Tonks zwróciła na to uwagę, rozpoznając oznaki morfingu** i zmiany wyglądu.

Świat wokół niego wirował. Nie mógł oddychać. Podniósł notatkę, która wyraźnie zaadresowana została do niego.

— Co to? – zażądał Robards.

Jego palce były tak stabilne, że mógł niemal przekonać samego siebie, iż nie czuł się, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

— Dwanaście ciał reprezentuje dwanaście nadchodzących w ciągu dwunastu najbliższych dni morderstw – wymamrotał Harry łamiącym się głosem. – Dał nam ich tożsamość. I… i to, co się z nimi stanie, jak zostaną znalezieni.

— Dlaczego, do diabła, miałby to robić? – chrząknął Dawlish. – To trochę głupie. Teraz możemy go zatrzymać.

— Chyba że próbuje nam udowodnić, że nie możemy – jęknął Ron. – Że i tak ich dopadnie.

— Co mówi notatka? – zapytał Scrimgeour, podchodząc do niego, aby mu ją wyrwać.

_Dwanaście dni. Dwanaście prezentów. Dwanaście zagrożonych żyć._

_Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, aby rozwiązać zagadkę._

_Wesołych Świąt, kochanie._

_Serce jest niczym bez głowy._

* * *

><p>*ang. The Twelve Days of Christmas – znana angielska piosenka Świąteczna.<p>

**morfing – płynne przejście jednego obrazu w drugi.


End file.
